The Adventures of the Dancing Princesses
by Queen Eleni
Summary: A novelization of my favorite fairy tale.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, there lived a king who was very good, but not very wise. His name was Claude Guillaume Louis Jean Paul Demonde, but to his subjects he was known simply as Good King Claude. His kingdom was an old one, Beloeil by name, a small realm wedged between many others, but tolerably wealthy. It would not have been much noticed but for its two claims to distinction. The royal gardens of Beloeil were said to be the most beautiful in the world. And its maidens were of even more legendary beauty. Never had an ugly woman been seen in Beloeil, and the nobles of this land were believed by some to have faerie blood. And no women were ever more beautiful than the daughters of King Claude.

The king wedded in his youth a fair noblewoman, daughter to the Duke of Melfleur, one of Beloeil's most prominent persons. Her name was Suzanne Henriette Alexandrine Marie Contemet, but the Beloeilans called her Good Queen Sue. The couple had great happiness, and the whole kingdom rejoiced when their first child was born in April, one year after the marriage. The child was a girl, and her parents gave her the simple name of Lavender. The next spring a second daughter, Betony, was born, and each year following, a rosy girl-child was born in the spring and named for a flower. By the time of Princess Lavender's twelfth birthday, she had eleven younger sisters.

There was for a time great happiness in Beloeil, for the king and queen were good and gracious, and the harvest was plentiful, and trade was good. But the next spring, tragedy struck the heart of the kingdom. Beloved Queen Sue gave birth to a stillborn son, and died herself two days later, weak from sorrow. King Claude refused to see anyone for days, and the little princesses wept, and the babies could not understand where their mother had gone. Fortunately, Princess Lavender was possessed of great strength, and after one bout of tears, she went about the task of comforting and looking after her sisters. It would be more than seventeen years before she would ever cry again, but the younger ones cried often during the next few months.

When the king finally emerged from his private chambers, he went immediately to his daughters. He hugged them and kissed them and wept over them, and vowed that his sole purpose in life would be to keep them from harm. He never remarried, although his councilors urged him to do so. For there was no male heir, and in Beloeil, the kingship had gone unbroken from father to son for many ages. When these worthy men at last gave up their persuasions, Princess Lavender was of an age to marry. So the councilors then began recommending that King Claude find for her a suitable husband who could inherit the throne with her. But this also fell awry. The king really knew very little about finding husbands; it was a dangerous business, he thought, entrusting one's daughter to the care and protection of another man. And so the princesses remained unwed. There was little chance of them falling in love, in any case, for they were never allowed to leave the palace grounds.

King Claude went on ruling Beloeil for many years, and the princesses only grew more beautiful as time passed. They led very quiet lives, and each pursued her own interests as best she could. For some this was easier than for others. Princess Rose, for example, was of a domestic nature, but was unable to persuade her father to be let into the kitchens. So she was reduced to sneaking into the kitchens and begging the cook to let her bake cakes. But Laurel's love of books was gratified by the enormous palace library. Yet to some extent, all the princesses suffered from boredom. They never went anywhere new, saw anyone new, or did anything new. Life dragged on for them, and if bitterness trickled into the hearts of some, it is not to be wondered at.

But near to seventeen years after Queen Sue's death, changes, small but certain, came into the monotony of the royal household. For one thing, the princesses began to sleep very late in the mornings, as if they had cause to be especially tired. And the very perceptive servant could see that there was something just a trifle different about some of the princesses' eyes, something strange. The eyes of Princess Betony, which were always expressive, now shone particularly brightly. But there was nothing more than this, it seemed, until the famous matter of the dancing slippers came to light and became the chief concern of Beloeil.


	2. A Royal Mystery

**Chapter One: A Royal Mystery**

The youngest princess of Beloeil was named Alyssum, who was seventeen and still very much a child. Alyssum loved flowers and herbs and all growing things. She was of a very sweet and kind disposition, loved by all who knew her. One fine winter day (if a Beloeilan winter could be called a winter at all) she was engaged in a silent conversation with a budding yellow daffodil. She was disturbed when one of her sisters came racing down the paved path. Alyssum looked up and took in Princess Columbine's red face and panting form with some surprise.

"Good afternoon, Colly," she said, "Whatever have you been about? Who are you running from? Did you put a frog in Tina's bed again? Really, if you keep doing such things, you have only yourself to blame if she-"

"Oh, Alyssum, you m-must come at once!" gasped Columbine. "Father has sent for us all, and he's g-got the most horrid g-grim sort of look on his f-face! I'm afraid he must have f-found out something!"

"Oh dear!" said Alyssum; and, kissing her hand to the daffodil, she ran with her sister to the palace.

The palace of Beloeil being a very large edifice, with a good many corridors and side halls, it took some minutes before Columbine and Alyssum made their rather undignified entrance into the throne room. They found their ten older sisters already assembled in an orderly line, and the girls quickly took their places at one end of it. King Claude was standing on the lowest step of the dais, so that he appeared to be looking down upon his offspring. If he had stood on a level with them, Princess Lavender's eyes would look straight into his own, and this he would not have been comfortable with. The King did indeed look horridly grim. He stood very straight, tapping one foot as Alyssum and Columbine arranged themselves, tucking stray wisps of hair behind their ears. Off to one side of the dais stood the State Minister, Lord Alain, his face unreadable, and a short wizened man with his head bent over. A large crate sat at the feet of the short man.

The King spent at least a whole minute in silently gazing upon the twelve loveliest damsels in the known world. His eye first alighted, naturally, upon Princess Lavender, tall and stately, with piercingly cold grey eyes, and a coronet of black braids wound tightly around her head. Not a hair of those braids was out of place, and those eyes stared ahead unblinkingly. King Claude wondered what she was thinking, but knew that it was highly unlikely that he should ever find out. He knew that the servants called her the Ice Princess among themselves.

Princess Betony showed not a glimmer of her sister's coldness; her deep blue eyes were full of warmth, but not of concentration. Betony never appeared to be completely focused on the real world, and her mind was ever off in some other realm. Her hair was black as well, but it was silken and cascaded about her shoulders, rippling glints of almost blue in the sunlight beaming through the windows.

Next in the row stood Princess Aster, a tall, slender young woman with a complete lack of timidity. Her father wondered if she had really dared to wink at him a second ago, but convinced himself that he had imagined it. Aster looked very unlike her older sisters. Her eyes were neither cool nor deep, but a brilliant snapping emerald hue, and her hair was shiny and fluffy, the color of cedar wood, and it was worn in a loose knot on the back of her head.

Princess Lily's soft blue eyes stared at the ground and her dark chocolate ringlets hung about her cheeks. She looked up for only a moment and King Claude saw what might be tears. This made him feel a trifle guilty, so he quickly averted his glance.

The next girl paid little heed to her father's gaze, and traced lines on the tiled floor with one dainty foot. Her grey eyes held a faint smile, one delicate dimple was barely visible, and the golden curls were worn in a style of picturesque negligence. Princess Ivy cared little for this ceremony, but it was a rather amusing scene, and she thought it would make for an interesting drawing. Her mind was fully occupied with deciding whether she should sketch it in ink or paint it with oils.

Princess Rose smiled at her father without reserve, and her brown eyes twinkled merrily. The Princess' short figure was neat as a pin, as was her gleaming brown hair, and she held herself upright and unafraid, and seemingly unaware of the tenseness in the atmosphere.

Princess Laurel was likewise very composed, but her bright grey-green eyes held a sober look. Her crown of red gleaming hair contrasted greatly with her pale face.

The flames in Eglantine's cheeks were as bright as Laurel's hair, and she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, oblivious to her father's disapproving frown. The heat emanating from her blue eyes seemed to cause her chestnut hair to curl around her forehead.

The next girl fidgeted nervously and clasped her hands tightly together. Her golden hair was rather askew, for she had not yet fixed it. Engrossed in a tragic romantic poem since waking, Princess Marigold had forgotten all about her hair and dress, and had had to throw on a gown quite hastily when the summons came. Her wide hazel eyes, when they met her father's, were reproachful but somewhat fearful.

But Princess Celandine trembled from head to toe, and looked so white that her sisters thought she would faint at any moment. This slender girl with hair of lightest gold and soulful grey eyes was acknowledged to be sickly, and her fragility lent a certain delicate glow to her beauty. King Claude hoped she wouldn't decide to pass out before he had finished his speech.

Then stood Columbine, straight as a rod, and engaged in biting her lower lip. Princess Columbine's rather dark skin was only slightly pale now as she held her father's look with her own peculiar grey-violet eyes. A black curl trembled only for a moment.

When King Claude looked upon his youngest daughter, the lines about his mouth softened, and he very nearly smiled. Alyssum was his baby girl still, and he could not be angry while looking into that enchanting face with dark brown, almost black, eyes behind thick lashes, and the three freckles on her straight nose. She had tried to smooth down her ruffled auburn curls, but had only succeeded in making them curlier than ever.

King Claude stepped back and cleared his throat twice. "Well," he said, "I am very glad that all my offspring were able to grace this room with their presence. How very good of you. I have something I wish to discuss with you all."

Many glances were shot up and down the line. The King continued, "Lord Alain was showing to me the bills for household expenses this morning, and I was very much astonished to learn that we have been paying the cobblers of Beloeil all of two hundred marks each week for the past month."

Marigold gasped, Celandine moaned and clung to Columbine's arm, and Ivy raised an eyebrow. Lord Alain was much discomfited when Eglantine glared at him accusingly. The only one completely unaffected by this statement was Princess Lavender, only a flicker of her eyes betraying that she had been listening at all.

"Of course, I was astounded, and I took Alain to task for not having informed me of this shocking bill before," continued the King. Eglantine stopped glaring at Lord Alain, much to the poor man's relief. "I at once sent for the master of the cobblers' guild." The King indicated the old man who stood hunched over next to Lord Alain's straight, tall figure. "It appears that for the past month, there has been a remarkable rise in the cobbling trade. In fact, it is such a rise that the poor cobblers are rather overwhelmed with work. The cause of this upset is a daily order for twelve pairs of dancing slippers, in various colors and sizes. Twelve pairs of worn slippers are disposed of each morning." He paused. "Now, all I desire is an explanation. You are locked in your room all night, and the guard posted outside your door hasn't reported hearing anything untoward. What then, is the activity that causes your slippers to be completely worn through each morning? Lavender, I will have your answer."

"Have you any proof of this, Father?" inquired Lavender with chilling courtesy. The King motioned to Lord Alain, who brought forth the large crate. His eyes glanced briefly at Princess Lavender's face as he presented the crate to her. She bent and then held up one worn and soiled dancing slipper, dangling by its blue lace.

"Columbine's, I think," she said.

"Yes," agreed Princess Aster, "Note that it is rather long, Father. Columbine has the largest feet."

"Well, I call that m-mean!" cried out Columbine, "Your f-feet aren't the d-daintiest in the world either!"

"No dear, but Aster never orders blue laces, blue doesn't suit her. I myself prefer grey," said Lavender, replacing the slipper.

"Lavender," enunciated King Claude with clenched teeth, "will you or will you not explain this to me?"

Lavender regarded her father for a long moment, but nobody would have detected hesitancy in her manner. "No, I shall not, Father," she said at last.

"Who will then?"

All was silent and still. The King's face turned red and his mind began to feverishly work. He was determined to find out what his daughters were doing at night. The idea he devised was ridiculous, but it was his own, and he was the king, after all.

"Very well," he said with a measure of calmness, after some moments had passed. "If you insist on deceitfulness, I shall have to find out your secret some other way. I could of course forbid new slippers and post guards in your room at night."

"Guards in our bedchamber? Father, you cannot do anything so improper!" exclaimed Eglantine severely.

"Heavens, how indecent," said Ivy.

"I could do so," repeated the King, "but I will not. I wish to get to the bottom of this, and I will know what my daughters are doing! Therefore, I will make a proclamation and send it out to every corner of the known world. It shall state that any prince who discovers the mystery of the princesses of Beloeil shall have his choice of one of them to wife, and will be king after my death. If he fails, he shall be-hmmm, what is a good punishment? - Ah, he shall be banished from Beloeil. He will be given a week's time and access to the princesses' bedchamber. Oh, I know, he can sleep in that little room adjoining the chamber. You'll have to move your extra clothes out of it; it is no longer to be a dressing room. There, that is all. You may go now, and I will have Alain draw up the proclamation."

The King was very pleased with himself. His daughters were not so pleased with him.

"Father!" gasped several of the princesses in unison. Celandine fainted (it seemed like an opportune moment), and Columbine and Lily tried to revive her. Even Lord Alain looked quite shocked, and the cobbler's eyes goggled. Aster was the first to express her views.

"I think Your Majesty has gone quite mad," she informed her father, "and I for one will not consent to such a ludicrous scheme."

"I do not ask your consent," said King Claude testily, "and I do not need it! It is not likely that any man would wish to wed such a piece of impertinence as yourself."

"None of us will consent!" declared Marigold dramatically, her face flushed and her lips trembling as she fancied herself the persecuted heroine of a romance. "We will never so degrade ourselves as to be married off, like we were pieces of property." Aster rolled her eyes.

"Let me tell you, my girl-" began the King, but he stopped as he recalled his dignity. He merely glowered and said, "Did I not permit you to leave?"

"Yes, Father, but I think you should let us have some say in the matter," said Lavender.

"You've had enough say!" almost shouted the King, "I don't see what your fussing is all about! I gave you a just chance to explain yourselves. And, in fact, I recall complaints from you on this very subject, Lavender! Up until now, you were forever upbraiding me for failing to give your sisters opportunities to meet young men!"

"This is not what I had in mind, sir," said Lavender simply, as her sisters stared at her. She turned neatly on her heel, pulled up the recovering Celandine by the waist, and escorted her out of the room. Her other sisters filed out behind her, only Alyssum staying to fling her arms around her father and beg him to reconsider. Her efforts were useless; the king stood his ground.

The cobbler was dismissed and Alain sat at his desk to take dictation. The proclamation, embellished with such expressions as King Claude saw fitting, was soon written in ink, signed and royally sealed. The document was then given into the hands of the herald, who promptly took it to the town square, where the citizens of Beloeil crowded around to see what they could. King Claude left to take a walk about the gardens and calm his anger, and Lord Alain retired to his own small but comfortable office, where he sat down to carry out the more arduous task of making a score of copies to send out to the neighboring kingdoms.

Lord Alain was a quiet and dignified man, taller than average, with brown hair and hazel eyes. He would have been considered very handsome had his countenance not been marred by a scar from a sword cut that ran down the left side of his face. He had served in his high position for some eight years, having been brought to the king's attention when Captain Alain's tactical strategy had won a smashing military victory over Gornibus ten years before. Discovering Captain Jean Alain's remarkable intellectual abilities was the best thing the king had ever done for his kingdom. He had made the young man a member of his council, and it was not two years before Alain was promoted to the office of State Minister, the greatest position in Beloeil excepting the kingship. In fact, it could be said that the State Minister was the real ruler of Beloeil; at least, all the work of maintaining a kingdom fell to him. All proclamations, bills, and appointments came first to him; he had to be present at all meetings of the royal council, and had to oversee all the doings of the outlying villages as well as the affairs of the city. He also was considered a member of the royal household, living in a few rooms in the palace's east wing. His position carried the weight of both prestige and responsibility and Alain undoubtedly maintained the image of a perfect Beloeilan statesman. Yet this apparently unemotional and unfailingly polite man, the hero of Beloeil, had a great secret; he was hopelessly in love with the Princess Lavender. And it was of her that he thought as he copied the proclamation in his strong, neat hand.

When Alain had first come to the palace as State Minister, Lavender had been twenty years old and he himself nearly thirty. Alain had been silent these many years, not daring with word or look to reveal his love for the proud and cold princess. He was not the man to openly express his feelings, and he certainly was not the man to aspire to the hand and heart of a princess. Being a modest man, he did not possess the slightest hope that Lavender would consider him as a potential suitor. Alain had absolutely no hint of Lavender's returning his love, though he had once or twice fancied that she shared his appreciation of the ridiculous things her sisters said.

The idea had for a moment flashed across Alain's mind that he might try his hand at solving the mystery, but the thought easily subsided. Alain was a practical man. He had no desire to spy on the princesses, nor did he particularly wish to spoil whatever mischief they were up to. And even should he be so courageous and clever as to try and succeed, he thought that Lavender would rather die then be married off as a reward to any man. She was far too proud for such a thing. So Alain resignedly made his copies and arranged for their dispersal, wondering what would become of this royal family and their royal mystery.

In the princesses' bedchamber, Alyssum was wondering much the same thing. She sat perched on the edge of a chair, gazing about at her sisters. The bedchamber was a very large, octagonal room, with twelve alcove beds clothed in covers and curtains of every hue; the "Rainbow Room," it had been named by a handful of giggling litter girls many years ago. Tall wardrobes lined the walls as well, and in the center of the room were placed chairs, tables, and sofas in a circular arrangement. It was here that all twelve ladies sat in silence. Celandine actually was lying down rather than sitting, her head on Lily's lap. Princess Lily pressed a scented kerchief to Celandine's pale brow and cheeks. Ivy had seated herself near her embroidery hoop and was now placidly plying her needle. Eglantine sat with arms tightly crossed, and Aster made faces at her. Rose smiled as ever, and Laurel showed perfect composure as she held Marigold's trembling hand in a firm clasp. Princess Betony was still, her face as white as a sheet and her eyes wide. Columbine merely gazed nervously at each sister in turn, and tried not to laugh at Aster's faces. Lavender's brow was puckered in thought. Alyssum sighed, but it was Columbine who broke the silence.

"W-well, what are we to d-do?" she inquired, "I know we m-mustn't tell, but it would b-be so easy for someone to f-find us out!"

"Do you think so?" asked Marigold anxiously, "That it would be easy? I'm so afraid of discovery!"

"Easy!" snorted Aster, "We wouldn't let it be easy, you may be sure of it!"

"Don't be such a ninny, Marigold," said Eglantine, "You and Celandine are spineless, the pair of you!"

"Hush, Eglantine, you needn't be so mean," remonstrated Lily.

"Or so-so _rude_!" retorted Marigold, stung to the quick.

"I think Eglantine does need to be mean," remarked Ivy cryptically, without raising her eyes. Eglantine was about to reply to this, but was interrupted by Laurel.

"We understand your frustration, Eglantine," she said calmly, "We feel the same way. But there is no need to worry or to get excited."

"And why not?" demanded the irate princess. "Do you not see how horrid this is? Why, our father's ridiculous scheme may ruin everything! Not to mention what a joke he has made of us. Everyone who hears of this will laugh at the Beloeilan princesses, who are to be bartered off to the winner of the game! Even that statue, Lord Alain, looked startled when he heard Father's plan!"

"Yes, of course it's all very bad," said Rose soothingly.

"Tina, don't be silly!" exclaimed Alyssum, "Look at Lavvy! She is busy thinking up a plan for us already."

All eyes turned toward Lavender, who nodded slowly. Quietly, but with a frown in her eyes, she said, "Yes, I do have a plan, a good one."

Her sisters went into shouts of pleasure, and they begged her to tell them her scheme. She told them the simple, obvious method by which they could outwit any prospective detective-bridegroom. They went into raptures, but Lavender only smiled a hard smile. When the other princesses contentedly returned to their pastimes, Lavender walked out into the gardens with Alyssum.

The little princess could tell that her sister was disturbed in mind. Lavender was never very confiding in her words or her expression, but her eyes were now more than usually frowning.

"Lavvy," began Alyssum, "what troubles you?" Lavender smiled at the nickname. Alyssum had a pet name for each of her sisters, names that they would let only her use. Princess Alyssum was one of those rare creatures with whom nobody could be angry for long.

"I am not easy in mind about our secret, child," said Lavender, the frown returning."

"You fear that we may be found out?"

"No," she replied, thinking, _that we may not_... "I begin to realize that perhaps there's more to our secret than we know. That is all, you needn't worry."

Lavender would say no more, and the two walked on in silence.

_"She wants to speak with you, Lavender," said King Claude in a low voice as he came out into the hall. Lavender had been sitting in the hall half the night, baby Alyssum sleeping in her arms, with Columbine and Celandine cuddled on either side of her. They cried if she left them for long, and Lavender would not leave her post outside her mother's door._

_Lavender stood up. Columbine whimpered but did not waken, and Lavender handed the baby to her father. She now saw the stricken look in his eyes and knew that Maman was near death. She slowly entered her mother's bedchamber, and the attending doctor left the side of the bed and came to her._

_"She asked that you be left alone," said the doctor with a bow. "I will go and speak to your father, Your Highness." Lavender nodded. When he had closed the door behind him, she approached the bed._

_Yes, Maman was dying. She was so pale and her face was so thin. Lavender called to mind her mother's birthday party, just three weeks before, when that face had been full and rosy, those grey eyes sparkling with joy. Lavender believed her mother to be the most beautiful woman in the world, and yet here she lay, her life visibly leaving her._

_"Lavender," Queen Sue whispered faintly, a smile curving her lips._

_"Yes, Maman?" Lavender could not stifle the grief in her voice._

_"Come, lay beside me." Lavender curled up on one of the many pillows that decorated the big bed. She put her hand in her mother's arm._

_"There now," said the queen. "I need to talk to you, Lavender."_

_"Yes, Maman." Queen Sue's eyes attempted to search her daughter's face. The strain hurt, and she closed them for a minute before going on._

_"I'm leaving, Lavender," she said. "You know that. And it will be very hard for Papa."_

_"Yes, Maman."_

_"You must help him and try to understand. You are the oldest, Lavender, and the strongest. Your sisters will need you very much."_

_"Yes. I will take care of them, I promise, Maman."_

_"I know you will," said the queen. She gazed lovingly at her daughter. "Oh, my child, do not grieve too long. And do not forget yourself in your anxiety for them." She smiled and said dreamily. "You have such a life before you, Lavender, you all do. I have imagined it so often. You think it's over now, but such things are before you. One day your hero will come and capture that heart of yours, and you will see your sisters follow their dreams. And life will go on."_

_"Yes, Maman," was all the girl could find to say._

Alyssum breathed in the fresh spring air, taking delight in the day, and for a time forgetting any trouble. But to Lavender it might as well have been raining.


	3. The StarGazer

**Chapter Two: The Star-Gazer**

Our hero had been left on the doorstep of a church in the land of Eldyfa, with a piece of paper tucked in the basket. On the note was written one word: Michael. And thus he became known to all the villagers and farmers thereabouts, as "That boy, Michael." He learned to do any chore, and was passed about the village, weeding gardens for one family, and breaking in horses for another. The Eldyfans were a hardy race, powerfully built and tall, with dark hair and blue eyes. But Michael grew up lean, with light curls, and it was obvious to all that he was no Eldyfan. He was a strange boy. He worked hard, but had "notions"; he would talk to trees and sometimes crept out at night to gaze at the stars.

So to the name of Michael was eventually added the name of "Star-gazer". And when Michael Star-gazer was sixteen years old, he left the village to join the army of Eldyfa. It was then that war broke out between Eldyfa and Mecant, a war that lasted for six years. Michael fought bravely and skillfully, but continued to gaze at the stars as he lay on the hard ground each night, or as he stood on guard. His courage and intelligence caught the attention of Prince Morgan, who often employed him as a scout. There was even talk of his promotion, but Michael was very young, and a nobody besides, and in any kingdom there is always a long line of worthy men for every vacant office. When Eldyfa won the war, Michael was asked to remain with the army, but he was done with soldiering. He did not return to the village. He was a grown man now, and intended to seek his fortune.

Above all things, Michael loved gardens. His gardening skills had always been in high demand in the village, but Michael's skills were worth more than the challenges that kitchen plots had to offer. The former soldier sought employment as a gardener as he traveled the world, working in return for food and shelter for a time before moving on. For he was young, and there was much to see, and many adventures to be had, and many stars to follow. It was after two years of wandering, in the early spring, that he finally came to Beloeil, home to the most beautiful garden in the known lands.

It was a warm and sunny day, and Michael felt on top of the world as he strolled into the city square, where men and women and horses and carts and small children and dogs bustled here and there, buying and selling, greeting and arguing. Michael smiled at it all as he made his way to the church door, upon which were tacked all the town notices. What first caught his eye was a large piece of paper written over in a neat hand. Affixed to it was a brilliant blue seal; the royal seal of Beloeil. Michael slowly read:

"By the royal and unalterable decree of His Majesty Claude Guillaume Louis Jean Paul Demonde, King of all Beloeil:

"Let it be known that whatever prince shall discover the secret guarded and kept by the twelve royal princesses, that secret appertaining to the miserable condition of their dancing slippers after each night, shall be highly rewarded. He shall be given the royal hand of anyone of the royal Beloeilan princesses, and shall be made heir to the enviable inheritance of this the goodly kingship of Beloeil.

"All those in pursuit of this high honor must apply to the King, through the State Minister Lord Jean Alain; and each shall be given one week's time in which to solve the mystery. If he shall not solve the mystery, he shall be forever banished from the kingdom of Beloeil. So it is written and so let it be."

Michael wrinkled his nose. _Strange place, this Beloeil,_ he thought.

Another, less flamboyant notice came to his attention. It was an advertisement for a gardener; for a young man to assist the head gardener of the royal gardens of Beloeil. Michael nearly jumped. Quickly reading the details, he then made his way out of the square and towards the palace.

The palace was an imposing but graceful building, constructed of polished, light-colored stone, with wide pillars and high arches and glazed windows. It was forty feet in height, not counting the domed roof, and spread over quite a large tract of land; the building curved, and the gardens were laid out within and beyond the curve. Michael found the gardener's cottage by the east gate.

The cottage was in great contrast to the palace, a small edifice made of plain-cut stones, but neat and clean. Carefully trimmed vines of ivy, clematis, and morning glories adorned the walls, and a freshly painted green wooden door greeted Michael as he stepped near. The door looked out onto the path; the gate was locked and guarded by an impassive man holding a pike. Michael smiled at the guard, but the man ignored him. Michael then knocked at the cottage door and waited.

The door was opened by a plump, pretty woman past her middle age, but looking kindly.

"I'm here to inquire about the gardening job," explained Michael "Is it still available?"

She stared at his travel-stained clothes and wild golden hair. He smiled at her. She smiled back and pulled the door open further, saying, "Yes it is, lad, come in right now, and I'll fetch Ramon. You're not from these parts, are you?"

They walked down a short hall that led to the well-lit and surprisingly spacious kitchen. Michael replied to her rapid questions, and the woman chattered on as they walked out the kitchen door and into the gardens. She explained how her husband hired boys from the city to work, but that he was getting old and felt the need of a regular assistant, and how most of the city lads didn't know a potato from a carrot. Michael looked about him. This little corner of the garden was concerned mainly with vegetables. A paved path extended parallel to the house, and another branched off between the many wide beds. To Michael's right, down the path, stood a neat stone shed, and a little lean man was exiting it with a trowel in hand. When he saw his wife and the stranger, he walked slowly toward them, slightly bent in his back and at a crooked pace.

"It's a young man to see about the position, Ramon," called the woman. "What do you think?" The man grunted in reply and walked closer. He sized up the stranger with keen dark eyes. He took in Michael's height and breadth, the sinewy muscles, and the healthy complexion. Then he grunted again and said in a hoarse voice,

"You may do, boy. You're wiry, and look as if hard work won't break you. These city lads are as weak as girls. I'll give you a day's trial, and we'll see how we both like it."

"Thank you, sir," said Michael, his smile broadening. Ramon snorted.

"Don't call me 'sir,' just Ramon like everyone else," he instructed, "And this here's my wife Marthe. You'd be sleeping in the room off the kitchen, if you stay. We'll discuss pay later; that's Lord Alain's affair. Roll up your sleeves, boy, and come with me. You can help me get the potatoes in, and then I'll find more for you to do."

"Very well, then, Michael," said Marthe, "I do hope you'll stay. Now, Ramon, I'm off to bring these herbs to the palace, and I'll tell Lord Alain about our new worker." With a basket over her arm, she bustled down the path.

Ramon and Michael dug in potatoes for an hour in silence. Then Michael was sent to weed the herb garden while Ramon trimmed the garden's hedges. Michael was astonished by the combined beauty and order of the herb garden, which sat in the midst of the vegetables in a large circular shape. He counted at least thirty different kinds of herbs as he moved from bed to bed, throwing weeds into a bucket. A hawthorn tree stood precisely in the center, with mounds of shade-seeking herbs clumped at its roots. The aroma of blended spices and scents filled the air, and Michael breathed it in deeply, finding it almost intoxicating.

The sun was beginning to lower in the west when Michael completed his task and set to with his next assignment; picking sprigs of mint for some project of Marthe's. Ramon told him, begrudgingly it seemed, that he was working well, and that dinner would be ready in an hour, before moving off to some other part of the garden.

Marthe wanted a basket each of spearmint, apple mint, and peppermint. With a small knife, Michael cut off the finest sprigs, carefully trimming evenly on each side of each plant. After about ten minutes of this work, he heard a noise of light footsteps behind him. He turned his head, expecting to see Ramon or Marthe, but instead saw a beautiful girl, dressed in a simple but expensive-looking gown of yellow and white, carrying a small basket over one arm. He drew in a sharp breath.

Princess Alyssum, on seeing the stranger, said, "Oh!" rather squeakily, but calmed quickly on further reflection.

"You must be the new garden boy," she said sagely, with a nod of her head. "Marthe said someone had come."

"I hope to be, Your Highness," said Michael gravely, remembering to stand and bow in the presence of royalty. "I'm on trial for the day."

"I'm Princess Alyssum," she said, "and don't call me 'Your Highness,' it sounds so silly, especially as I'm so short and not at all high. I'm most glad to meet you, for new faces are so rare here, except for the stupid princes who keep showing up to try to solve the mystery. Oh, I came to cut some sage. Celandine has a sore throat, and Lily wants to make her some sage tea. Could you cut it for me? I do have a knife, but I'm sure you could do it so much better, for you have cut that mint so well."

Michael did find himself able to cut the sage. He handed a bunch to the Princess, who thanked him prettily, and made a few apparently random remarks about the garden before skipping away.

Michael stared after her for a full minute before returning to his work, wondering that a royal princess should speak so openly and politely to a garden boy. And even when his eyes did once more focus upon the mint plants, all he saw were merry dark chocolate eyes, a freckled nose, and thick hair the color of trees in autumn.

_Alyssum was six when she learned the difference between royalty and commoners. It was then that her mother's brother, the Duke of Melfleur, visited the palace with his wife. Alyssum didn't like either of them and avoided their company as much as possible. She spent those days as was her custom, following Ramon all over the gardens and chattering at him constantly. He didn't often speak, but he didn't seem to mind her presence._

_As she returned to the palace after an afternoon of watching Ramon plant bulbs, she heard a raised voice in one of the sitting rooms. She stopped by the door, which was slightly ajar, and peeped in. She saw the Duchess facing her oldest sister, ranting on in a loud and irritatingly high-pitched voice._

_"And as for the younger girls, they positively run wild! They prance about the gardens when they should be inside learning how to be princesses. Really, Lavender, I am disappointed in you. I know you are young, but that is no excuse for allowing your sisters to be raised by the palace menials. I declare, Alyssum spends all her time in the company of the gardener, and speaks to him as if he were her equal in rank!"_

_"I thank you for your advice, aunt," said Lavender coolly. "I am sure it comes with the best of intentions. But I don't believe it is necessary; I have things quite under control. Excuse me, I have to look over the dinner menu."_

_Alyssum stepped aside as her sister swept regally out of the room, leaving the Duchess staring in shock. Lavender noticed the little princess standing at the doorway, and her eyes softened a trifle. She held out her hand, and Alyssum took it. They walked down the hall to the little room where Lavender liked to look over household matters. Princess Lavender closed the door behind them and sat Alyssum upon the top of the wide desk, seating herself on a nearby chair._

_"Now," she said, taking Alyssum's hands, "did you hear what our aunt was saying?"_

_"Some," replied Alyssum. "Lavvy, what's 'menials?'"_

_"Menial is a rather rude way to describe a person who works with his hands," said Lavender. "It is not a word I would like you to use."_

_"Oh," said Alyssum. "Then why did Aunt Melfleur use it?"_

_"She thinks that people who work with their hands, like Ramon, are different and less important than people like us, who are wealthy and don't have to work."_

_"What's 'wealthy?'"_

_"It means we have a lot of money and beautiful things, like our gowns and all our nice food and the palace, because Father is the king."_

_"Are we more important?"_

_"No. Everybody is important."_

_Alyssum pondered this and it made sense to her. "Lavvy, is it bad for me to talk to Ramon, like Aunt Melfleur said?"_

_"No. Maman used to say that a true princess treats a servant in the same way she treats a duke," Lavender said. She smiled. Alyssum loved her sister's smile. It took all the coldness away from her face. "And Maman was a queen, you know. Our aunt is only a Duchess."_

_And after the difference was explained to her, she never acted as if any difference existed. It occurred to her, of course, that Lavender was never particularly friendly with the servants. But then, Lavender was never particularly friendly with dukes and duchesses either._

At their dinner of hearty stew and warm bread with butter, Marthe informed her audience of all the day's goings-on in Beloeil.

"I went to see Lord Alain, bringing him a little bag of peanuts," she said, "How that man does love peanuts! It's rather a strange liking, don't you think? Poor man, living all by himself and doing all that work, so far from his own family. I told him about Michael's being here, and he said it sounded very well, and that if he stays, he will come to see him about his pay. How he manages to keep track of everything and everyone in Beloeil is a mystery to me! And then, I asked him if there was any hope of the mystery about the princesses' dancing slippers being cleared up, and he said that he didn't think so, but that another prince is due to arrive in a fortnight. That makes five so far, you know. And he said that Princess Celandine had taken ill at breakfast, and I might go and see her, and consult with Princess Lily on whether a doctor ought to be sent for. And so I did, and the poor girl has a sore throat, and Princess Lily had her all plumped with pillows, and Princess Laurel was reading to her. And there was Princess Alyssum trying to embroider a handkerchief, but not getting on at all well. Then we decided a fresh sage tea would be best, and Princess Alyssum jumped up to go fetch it. There's an obliging girl!"

"I met Princess Alyssum in the herb garden," mentioned Michael, as Marthe paused for breath. He was hoping to get more information about the little princess. "I helped her pick the sage."

"Did you now?" replied Marthe, smiling widely, "Good, you're getting acquainted with things already. Princess Alyssum is often in the gardens, for she loves the plants dearly, and is forever walking about. Usually Princess Columbine is with her, for that girl cannot bear to stay indoors for long, but Princess Columbine cares more for the animals in the menagerie than she does for the plants. Princess Alyssum is the youngest, you know, there are twelve princesses all together. She is the sweetest too, I think, not an ounce of condescension or conceit, bless her. Of course, they're all good girls, but one can't expect royal princesses to behave like ordinary people."

"I hear tell of some mystery regarding the princesses," said Michael, "It sounded very curious. Do you know aught else of it?"

Marthe certainly did, and she told him the entire story, embellished with details that would perhaps have shocked the princesses. Michael laughed heartily at her descriptions of the various princes who had tried their luck and failed. When both the story and the meal were completed, Michael delighted Marthe by helping her wash and dry the dishes. Ramon put his feet on the table and lit his pipe. He smoked wordlessly as the other two worked. When they were done, he said to Michael, "You'll do, boy."

Michael slept contentedly that night, but before going to bed he looked out of his tiny window at the stars. He thought of Princess Alyssum, and both smiled and sighed. A star winked at him.


	4. The Arrival of Prince Egbert

**Chapter Three: The Arrival of Prince Egbert**

Dinner in the palace was a stately affair. All of the diners, which included, besides the royal family, the State Minister and the Keeper of the Royal Treasury, were expected to assemble in a large parlor adjoining the dining room at precisely five minutes to seven. Then, as the tall clock (in the family for generations) rang out the hour, two impeccable footmen would open the doors to the dining room. The King would enter first, with his eldest daughter on his arm, and lead her to the foot of the long mahogany table. Lord Alain was to lead in Princess Betony, and the white-haired Keeper of the Royal Treasury, who also resided at the palace, would very slowly lead in Princess Aster, who never failed to be frustrated by his sluggish pace. (As a side, it may be observed that Lord Dalfeu only kept the Treasury, he didn't actually do anything with it. His job wholly consisted of keeping the key to the Treasury chamber on a red pillow in his bedchamber.) The other princesses were to follow on their own, in order of age.

That very evening, while Marthe chattered merrily over her stew, Princess Alyssum was the first to break the silence at the royal dinner table.

"Father," she said, as she put down her fork and knife. "There is a new garden boy, did you know?"

"I heard of it," responded King Claude, not seeming to invite further discussion of the subject.

"I met him in the herb garden," persisted Alyssum, "He seemed very nice, but he doesn't look at all like a Beloeilan. Where does he come from?"

As her father obviously could not answer this, she turned her eyes to Lord Alain, who sat opposite her at one end of the table. Alain swallowed his mouthful of beef and enlightened her as far as he could.

"Marthe told me that he comes from Eldyfa, but is likely not Eldyfan. Apparently he was left on the doorstep of a church, and has no notion who or what his parents were." Seeing several pairs of eyes widen with interest, he racked his brain for more of the story. "Ah, he fought under Prince Morgan in the Eldyfa/Mecant war for some years, I believe, and has been wandering about the world ever since the peace. That's all Marthe told me." This last was not entirely true, for Marthe had spent ten full minutes in describing all her personal impressions concerning the young man. But Alain did not feel that King Claude would appreciate a detailed explanation of the garden boy's charms of appearance and manner.

"H-he has a name, d-doesn't he?" inquired Princess Columbine, not meaning to sound rude.

"Oh, yes, his name is Michael. No surname, Your Highness, as far as I know," said Alain.

"Michael," repeated Princess Marigold, "I believe that means 'like a god,' does it not, Laurel? Only fancy a garden boy having such a romantic name!"

"Only fancy!" repeated Princess Aster sarcastically. Marigold flushed pink; she did not like to be mocked. Laurel answered hastily,

"Not quite, Marigold; I believe it means a question, 'Who is like God?' You know, the head archangel is Michael."

"You hear that, Marigold?' said Aster, a twinkle in her green eyes. "The garden boy is not like a god, but an angel! Has he a halo, Alyssum?"

Assuming this question to be rhetorical (it was), Alyssum declined answering. King Claude muttered, "Presumptuous name for a garden boy," and Betony kindly asked Alyssum what the garden boy looked like. Betony really didn't care, but saw that Alyssum was itching to go on with her news. After all, a new garden boy was a new topic of talk, and as the first person to see him, Alyssum had the right to dominate the conversation.

"Oh, not like anyone I've ever seen!" said Alyssum, "He wasn't precisely tall, and was rather-well, not thin, but certainly not largely-built. And his hair isn't at all dark, like I thought Eldyfans were supposed to be, but light, and it curls in a funny sort of way. His eyes are-not blue really, but not grey or green, sort of an in-betweenish."

"Alyssum seems more certain of what he doesn't look like than of what he does," commented Princess Ivy, who was occupied with cutting her beef into perfectly symmetrical pieces.

"Well, I'm sure we'll all be happy to have a new face about, whatever it looks like," said Princess Rose cheerily, "And he must be a great help to Ramon."

"Let us have done with the garden boy," announced the king in exasperation, "I am not at all interested in garden boys, and I cannot see why the rest of you are! Alain, you said we are to have another guest soon. Tell us about him."

This direct order could not be ignored, however greatly Lord Alain was enjoying his food. He swallowed once again, and put down fork and knife.

"Prince Egbert of Mecant is to arrive in two weeks, Your Majesty. His letter was very-eager."

"Aren't they all?" whispered Aster to Princess Lily, who sat beside her. Lily returned with a sad smile.

"And what sort of man is Prince Egbert?" pushed the king, "You've met him before, I think."

"Only once and many years ago, Your Majesty; he was very young then, not yet four-and twenty, I believe. He must be about thirty now. He was not a very good leader of war, but that does not necessarily reflect badly on his character."

"But it probably does," whispered Aster, this time across the table to Eglantine, who snorted in agreement.

"I'm sure Prince Egbert will prove to be a most excellent young man," said King Claude, "I hear from general report that his manners are notable."

"If he is anything like the others," Aster went on, this time to Betony, "his manners will be notable for their non-existence."

Unfortunately for Princess Aster, the king heard this last remark. He glowered at Aster in such a way that all conversation was at an end. If anyone had been observing Lavender, they would have seen her eyes roll briefly heavenward.

That night Lord Alain laughed for a few minutes before going to bed. He had heard every word and seen every look, but had to keep his amusement in check in the presence of the others. True, the agonies of supposedly unrequited love were great, but his situation in the royal household did give him a ringside seat to the not-so-dignified show of conduct that the royal family put on every evening.

Michael met Lord Alain the next day. The young man was pulling weeds around the edge of the pond when Alain happened upon him. Michael immediately rose and gave a bow.

"You must be Michael," said Alain easily, "I'm Lord Alain, the State Minister. Marthe told me of you being hired. Have you decided to stay?"

"Yes, my lord," replied Michael, "I am most eager to stay."

"Very well then. Your wages will be one hundred marks per week, and you can lodge with Ramon and Marthe. I hear you are from Eldyfa. A soldier, in fact?"

"Yes, my lord. I was with Prince Morgan for six years fighting with the Mecantens."

"Prince Morgan was a great leader. Still is, I believe," said Alain, "I wonder he has not yet come to try his fortune. His old opponent, Prince Egbert, is to be here soon. I daresay you do not think very highly of Prince Egbert, Michael?" he added as he saw a look of amusement cross the garden boy's face.

"Well," began Michael cautiously. He wondered why the State Minister should desire the opinion of a garden boy. But Lord Alain had asked him, and honesty was the best policy, after all. He grinned. "I do not think there was a man who fought against him or under him who would think very highly of Prince Egbert."

"Quite true," mused Alain, "From his letter he sounds to be a pompous bore, and I must say that that is exactly how I remember him."

"But such a well-dressed one!" said Michael, forgetting his place.

Alain looked at Michael's dancing eyes, and laughed. "Well, I suppose his stay will prove of some interest. Good day, Michael, and I hope you enjoy your new job. It isn't soldiering to be sure, but if you keep your eyes open you might get some amusement out of it."

_I wonder what he means,_ thought Michael as he watched Alain retreat. Perhaps Lord Alain referred to the future presence of Prince Egbert. That would be undoubtedly amusing.

Prince Egbert was a young man of nine-and-twenty, the only surviving child of an aged father and a silly mother. Because of his father's senility, Egbert had begun to wield power at an early age, and it had proved too much for his weak character. The combination of a lenient upbringing, a court of flatterers, and the ability to order whatever he desired produced a disposition to vanity, selfishness, and ignorance. His six years of commanding one of the largest armies in the known world had done nothing to improve his character. All of Mecant's defeats were blamed on the inability of his generals, and Eldyfa's final and complete victory had done nothing to humble Prince Egbert. Prince Egbert still was in strong possession of his two great goals: To be an emperor and to be a model of fashion.

Having failed to conquer Eldyfa by war, the Prince had now determined to conquer Beloeil by policy. It was a small kingdom to be sure, but it sat right on Mecant's southern border, and contained some of the best land on the continent. Beloeil would be a prize indeed, as would one of the beautiful princesses. Egbert contemplated with delight the ease of such acquisitions. All he had to do was solve this silly mystery, and he was ignorant enough of his own stupidity to believe this a possibility.

Prince Egbert arrived on a Thursday morning in an enormous blue carriage with yellow wheels. King Claude had ordered all his daughters to await their guest in one of the front rooms, and they gathered near the window to watch his approach.

"Is that-yes, really, it is! Purple velvet cushions to line a blue and yellow coach! I wonder if he designed it himself?" wondered Princess Rose, quite overcome.

"It certainly shows bad taste if he did," commented Princess Ivy.

"Oh, I can't see his f-face!" exclaimed Columbine in frustration, "His hat brim is p-pulled so low!"

"I daresay he thinks it gives him a rakish air," giggled Princess Marigold.

"And what, pray, do you know of rakes, Marigold?" inquired Lavender.

"What an interesting shade of green is his cloak," said Princess Aster, "It all adds to that rakish affect. Don't look like that, Lavender, you know we're only funning. Marigold knows about rakes from all those trashy romantic books she reads. I wonder what color his vest might be."

Princess Alyssum collapsed in laughter on the sofa. As laughter is contagious, soon all the princesses were engaging in hearty bouts of giggles, except Lavender, who only smiled. But their hysteria was short-lived. Princess Celandine, nearest to the door, heard footsteps approaching, and went pale. Lavender saw her color change, and stood straight, commanding her sisters to do the same.

King Claude and Prince Egbert walked in. All twelve pairs of eyes widened at the spectacle presented to them. Prince Egbert had dressed with special care that morning. His breeches were of a silky material, bright yellow in color; his vest was lavender with yellow stripes, and his jacket of a darker plum purple. A yellow spotted neck cloth was tied in an elaborate knot, and held a large emerald pin it its folds. Emeralds also studded the toes of each pointed shoe and hung from several fobs at his waist. His stringy pale hair had been forced into curls secured at the nape of his neck with a purple ribbon. He assumed that the princesses' stares were a result of their appreciation of his elegance.

Princess Alyssum bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, and saw that several of her sisters were doing the same. Aster seemed to be suddenly taken with a fit of coughing. Even the king seemed a trifle dazed by his guest's attire.

"Daughters, this is Prince Egbert of Mecant," he announced after clearing his throat several times. "He shall be staying for a week. I do hope you will do everything in your power to make his visit a pleasant one. Prince Egbert, may I present my daughters? Princess Lavender, Princess Betony, Princess Aster, Princess Lily, Princess Ivy, Princess Rose, Princess Laurel, Princess Eglantine, Princess Marigold, Princess Celandine, Princess Columbine, and Princess Alyssum."

Each princess curtsied in turn. Then the prince smiled widely and executed a sweeping bow, flourishing a hand as he did so.

"Most beautiful and honorable ladies," he pronounced, in a high-pitched, rather nasal voice, "I am most privileged to meet you at long last. News of your beauty has reached the court of Mecant; but indeed I see that rumor has not done you justice. For now that I see you for myself, I see that words are insufficient to describe your beauty."

He would have gone on in this vein (in spite of words being insufficient), but Lavender spoke:

"Your Highness, I daresay you are hungry after your journey. I hope you will join us for a bit of luncheon?"

"Of course, Princess Lavender, I will accompany you and your sisters. To the ends of the earth, should you choose to go there!" Prince Egbert offered his arm to Lavender, and gave her what he thought to be a sly smile. Lavender was revolted, but took his arm, thinking that if she could occupy his attention, her younger sisters might be spared it.

Luncheon was not a formal affair. When the fully royal party entered the dining room, it was already occupied. Lord Dalfeu was grazing quietly on a plate of ham and fruit, and Lord Alain was filling his plate at the sideboard. He had not yet seen the prince. When he turned to bow to the princesses, he nearly choked at the sight of Prince Egbert. He absorbed that gentleman's outfit, and then glanced swiftly at Princess Lavender. Their eyes met only briefly before she looked away, but it was enough to tell Alain just what her thoughts about Prince Egbert were.

"Ah, Dalfeu, Alain, I'm glad you're here," said King Claude, approaching the sideboard, rubbing his hands together. There was nothing like food to distract a puzzled mind. "This is his Royal Highness Prince Egbert; Prince Egbert, this is the State Minister, Lord Jean Alain, and this the Keeper of the Royal Treasury, Lord Guillaume Dalfeu."

Dalfeu gave a nod and a grunt before returning to his food. Alain gave another bow and said, "I am pleased to meet you again, Your Highness."

"Again? What, have we met before? Come to think of it, you do look somewhat familiar." Prince Egbert was not precisely pleased that a mere State Minister should know him. Surprisingly, it was Lavender who spoke next.

"Lord Alain was sent to Mecant on a diplomatic errand some five years ago, during your war with Eldyfa. You must have met him there as the Kingdom of Beloeil's representative." Her tone was haughty, implying that it was presumptuous in the prince not to remember the representative of _her_ kingdom. Prince Egbert tried to conjure up an appropriate response, but Alain saved him the trouble by offering Princess Alyssum assistance in procuring her luncheon.

He had noticed that the youngest princess was looking eagerly at the trays of food. The little one had an enormous appetite completely belied by her size; she sometimes even ate two luncheons, hoping that nobody would catch her. But Alain was fully aware of her insatiable appetite. Alyssum nodded in reply, smiling, and Alain picked up a bare plate and put upon it everything that the girl pointed to. Prince Egbert insisted on assisting Lavender in the same manner. He would not be outdone by a State Minister. When they were a safe distance from the others, Alyssum whispered to Alain, "Is he not funny, Lord Alain? I have never seen anyone so funny! And poor Lavvy, she must be furious! She likes to do things herself, you know."

Alain smiled down into Alyssum's confiding eyes. "Yes, Princess, he is rather an odd young man, is he not?"

Alyssum giggled. "Even Father is in awe of him!"

Alain led Alyssum to the table, balancing her rather heavy plate carefully on one arm. She spoke the truth; the king was awestruck. He was turning over in his mind an alarming possibility as he silently ate his meal. What if this fop should become King of Beloeil? For the first time he began to doubt the wisdom of his plan.

Alain returned to the sideboard to help Columbine with her plate. Columbine could be rather clumsy, and so was most grateful for the assistance. Alain had always been very attentive to the youngest princesses, who viewed him as a person to be completely relied upon. Alyssum chattered to him as she did to her own family, Marigold begged him for stories of war and valor, and Columbine asked for his opinion and knowledge on a great many things that concerned her young mind. As Lord Alain held her plate for her, Columbine recalled for a moment the first time he had come to her assistance.

_Columbine sat on the pavement and held an insect close to her face. She had never seen such a one before! Forcing her hand not to tremble with excitement, she carefully placed the little creature in the only empty jar that remained. Then the jar went into the big basket. She hoped that Horace, the keeper of the menagerie, would know what it was._

_As she stood, her eyes roamed to where Rose, Eglantine, and Marigold were sitting on a bench. They were talking about the new State Minister who had just arrived a week ago. Marigold gave it as her opinion that he was not as dashing as she had expected a war hero to be. Eglantine opined that Lord Alain was as dull as Lord Dalfeu, and Rose said that he was a nice man, and that he must have been hurt dreadfully to get such a scar. Columbine, thinking of how Marigold had recently decided that, at twelve, she was too grown-up to engage in "childish" pursuits, lifted up the heavy basket and walked over to the bench._

_"L-look!" she said, pulling out the newest jar. "I f-found a new one!"_

_Marigold squealed, "Oh do put that disgusting creature away!" Columbine snorted. It was not as good as Eglantine's snort yet, but she was practicing. She put the jar away._

_"It's very nice, dear, but make sure it doesn't get loose inside," said Rose._

_"If it turns up in my bed, I'll kill it," promised Eglantine._

_"You're n-none of you any f-fun!" declared Columbine, and off she went with her basket. Two minutes later, she was sprawled on the ground, the basket was overturned, and half of the jars had been broken. Quickly, Columbine rose to her knees and tried to stop the bugs from escaping. She heard a step behind her and called, "Don't s-step on my bugs!"_

_She was surprised to see Lord Alain kneeling next to her. "Your Highness, do you require help?"_

_"I n-need to stop my b-bugs from getting away," she explained, "b-but my jars have broken."_

_"Put the broken jar bottoms over the bugs and trap them," he suggested, demonstrating by catching an insect just before it crawled into the grass. Columbine nodded and they proceeded to halt the escape of nearly all the bugs. Then Lord Alain rose to his feet, dusting off his knees._

_"I'll go and fetch new jars while you keep an eye on your friends," he said, heading toward the kitchens. When he returned with a smaller basket holding about ten small jars, she began carefully to remove her prize specimen from its trap._

_"A Northern Tallgrass Chirper!" the State Minister exclaimed. "I didn't think they lived so far south."_

_"You know w-what it is!" crowed Columbine as they sealed the insect in a new jar. _

_"On the farm where I grew up, they were very plentiful," he explained. He answered her many questions about the insect as best he could as they rescued the bugs. As they were finishing, Columbine spotted Lavender walking toward them._

_"L-lavender, come and s-see my new bugs!" Columbine called. Lord Alain quickly straightened and bowed, saying, "Your Highness." Lavender looked at the broken glass on the pavement._

_"Did you fall, Columbine?"_

_"Yes, b-but it's all right, b-because Lord Alain helped me s-save my bugs." She looked admiringly up at him, and told him, "I think y-you'll make a good S-state Minister."_

_"Thank you for saying so, Your Highness," he replied gravely._

_"Thank you for assisting my sister, my lord," said Lavender, glancing very briefly at him. "Come along, Columbine, you'll have to be cleaned up. I'll carry the big basket and you can carry a little one. We'll ask one of the servants to clean up the glass."_

_"Th-thank you, Lord Alain," said Columbine as she picked up the basket. "Especially for t-telling me about the Ch-chirper."_

_"I am glad I could be of assistance, Your Highness."_

"Th-thank you, Lord Alain."

"I am glad I could be of assistance, Your Highness." They started to move toward the table.

"I th-think Prince Egbert has already d-decided he wants to m-marry Lavender," said Columbine, in the softest voice she could manage. "D-do you not think s-so?"

"Perhaps," said Lord Alain in an admirably controlled voice.

"W-well, its rather hopeless f-for him," went on Columbine confidently, "Even if h-he could outwit her, sh-she wouldn't m-marry him."

"I feel sure you are right," replied Alain, winning a beaming smile from the girl.


	5. Prince Egbert's Activities

**Chapter Four: Prince Egbert's Activities**

Prince Egbert was a persistent man. He made no headway in solving the mystery; in fact, he slept soundly through every night. But he spent every waking moment in attempting to win a bride. He had favored Lavender from the first; he pursued her indefatigably. But when Lavender escaped his attention, any nearby princess became the object of it. King Claude was not at all pleased by Egbert's activities. He had a father's feelings, and these feelings gave him a mind to tell the prince exactly what he ought to do with himself, but he did not feel justified in sending away his guest until the end of his week. So the princesses had to endure Egbert for several days; it only took one day for some of them to seriously consider rushing to their father and revealing the secret.

Michael was surprised on the fourth day of the Prince's visit by the sight of Princess Alyssum running down a garden path. Michael was trimming a hedge, and Alyssum approached, saying breathlessly,

"Michael, don't tell him I am here! Help me get behind this hedge!"

"You'll get scratched, Princess," warned Michael, eyeing her silk skirts.

"I don't care! He mustn't see me! Oh, do help me, Michael!"

Michael could not resist this plea, and so he helped Alyssum squeeze behind the hedge. She knelt down with a sigh of relief, and whispered, "Is he coming?"

"Is who coming?"

"Prince Egbert of course! He's easy to spot; he's the only man in Beloeil wearing a green vest embroidered with bright orange flowers!"

Michael had not yet seen Prince Egbert, but had heard much of him from the other servants, as well as from Alyssum herself, who found in him an unfailingly sympathetic listener. When Michael saw a figure approach, he went back to trimming the hedge. But it was very hard for him to take his eyes off of the prince and his green and orange ensemble. Prince Egbert stepped mincingly up to Michael and stopped before him. He asked without any attempt at civility, "Have you seen Princess Alyssum, boy?"

"No, Your Highness," replied Michael, in a voice that reeked of ignorance and humility.

"Hmmm. Princess Laurel perhaps? Or Princess Lavender?"

"Neither, Your Highness."

"Well, have you seen any of them?" asked Prince Egbert in some frustration.

"No, haven't seen a single one all day. But I saw a redheaded one in a green dress yesterday. Oh, and the day before that there was a black-haired one in a blue dress. But the best was Friday, Your Highness, when I saw two together, one in white and one in pink." Michael sighed dreamily and then shook his head sorrowfully. "But none today. Must be the weather, I hear they don't like cloudy skies much."

"Well!" fumed the prince, offended, and stalked away. When he was out of sight, Michael said, "You can come out now, Princess."

Alyssum emerged with a few tears in her gown and a scratch on one hand, but in excellent spirits, laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh, Michael," she gasped, "Such a thing to say, I nearly betrayed myself! Talking as if we were some kind of bird you'd been on the lookout for!"

Michael smiled, how could he not?

Just then Princess Laurel came walking up, glancing cautiously behind her as she did so. She was surprised to see Alyssum laughing while the garden boy smiled up at her, and thought, _that garden boy is a little too handsome for his own good. _ She stopped to inquire into the matter. Alyssum told her sister the whole, and Laurel laughed softly and admitted that she had also been trying to avoid the prince.

"Tell me, Michael," said Laurel, "for I know you fought Mecant in the war. Was Prince Egbert as lamentable a general as he is a gentleman?"

"He was nothing to our Prince Morgan, Your Highness," replied Michael with a touch of pride in his voice. "Yes, he was a completely unqualified commander, if you'll pardon my saying so."

"Hmmm-well, only three more days, and he shall be gone," mused Laurel, "I do hope he hasn't found Lavender. She is also prowling about the garden, as are Columbine and Marigold, I believe. It is fortunate that the gardens are so vast. Alyssum, Columbine says she means to put a frog in Egbert's bed tonight!"

"She had better make it a snake. Be on the lookout for one, Michael. Oh, if you are not terribly busy, could you cut some roses for me?" asked Alyssum. "I forgot my knife in my eagerness to escape, but I meant to pick a bouquet for Lavvy, to cheer her up. You'll come too, won't you, Laurie? We'll have to go by the greenhouse, and it might be a good hiding place."

"Of course, dear," replied Laurel. Michael tucked the hedge clippers into his gardener's apron, and pulled out from a pocket a short knife, proclaiming himself to be at Alyssum's service. They walked to the center of the flower garden. Here was erected a large round glass greenhouse, surrounded by neatly trimmed climbing roses. A thin stream trickled around the greenhouse, crossed by four footbridges. Beyond the stream were rose bushes of every type, some already blooming, and some waiting for summer. Alyssum pointed out the delicate white roses that Lavender loved so well. Michael cut several fine blooms, but then suggested some yellow roses to go with it. Alyssum and Michael soon were engaged in a serious debate concerning the rival merits of the several hues of roses to choose from, a conversation which Laurel had little interest in. She liked flowers very well, but certainly had not Alyssum's passion for the things. Just how passionate Alyssum was about plants had been obvious since she was two years old.

_All the princesses were out on the pavilion, enjoying a summer's day under the watchful eye of their latest governess. There had been many of these females coming in and out of the palace ever since Queen Sue had hired one to teach Lavender reading, writing, and arithmetic when she turned six years old. This one was new, and she had been daunted at first by the prospect of being responsible for all twelve princesses for the day (It was the nursemaid's day off). However, she had soon found that Lavender, as always, had matters well in hand._

_Laurel regarded the governess critically as she bounced Celandine on her lap. By the age of eight Laurel had become well aware of which governesses were survivors. Only two had ever stayed for more than a year. This one wouldn't last more than a month, Laurel guessed. She was nice enough, but Eglantine didn't like her. And Eglantine made life miserable for anyone she didn't like. The six year-old was a fiend, and even Lavender had difficulty managing her. Maman had always been able to get through to Eglantine's conscience, but now nobody could. Fortunately, Eglantine's good moods appeared as often they vanished, and today she was even helping Marigold dress her doll._

_Lavender was simultaneously stopping Columbine from eating, or in Columbine's words, "tasting," ants and keeping an eye on Alyssum. The toddler was absorbed with looking at and sniffing a stand of lilies, but she had a tendency to wander off as soon as her sisters stopped watching her. The other princesses were working on a chalk picture of magnificent size and scope. It depicted the enchanted forest and all that was supposed to be in it. Ivy was chief artist, but Aster was managing the group effort. Just now she was ordering Ivy to put in the faerie queen. Laurel looked on in admiration as Ivy drew the most beautiful woman ever to be drawn in chalk._

_"Something's missing," Ivy frowned, her eyes narrowing. Then she got up and walked over to the lilies where Alyssum stood. She knelt next to the baby and asked, "Which flower is the most pretty, Alyssum?"_

_Alyssum furrowed her little brow in deep thought. Eventually, she pointed a chubby finger at a tall, elegant white lily. Ivy nodded and deftly snapped the bloom from its stem. As she went to place it on the hair of the faerie queen, Alyssum began to wail._

_"Whatever is the matter?" asked Lavender, startled, as Alyssum cast her arms about her neck._

_"Ivy kiw'ed flow'r!" Alyssum screamed. Aster began to giggle and Laurel had to bite her lip in order to repress a smile. Lavender attempted to explain the concept of picking flowers, but Alyssum would not be consoled, and she screamed even louder when she realized that half of her sisters were laughing at her sorrow. It would be several years before Alyssum could accept the fact that picking flowers was not a crime and several more before she could enjoy picking them herself._

Lord Alain appeared, cutting across the gardens on his way to a meeting of the cobbler's guild. (The cobblers were considering going on strike due to the dancing slipper situation, and needed placating). He greeted Laurel with all politeness, and they made small talk while Michael and Alyssum continued their discussion. Alain was about to move on when they heard a crash emanating from the greenhouse. All four immediately ran across the nearest footbridge and into the greenhouse.

The scene that greeted them was a very interesting one. Princess Lavender was trying to fend off an amorous Prince Egbert and had evidently done at least some damage. The prince had one red swelling cheek and Lavender had apparently attempted to knock him out with a potted plant. Her aim had erred, however, this second time, and the pot lay broken on the floor, while Egbert successfully retained his grip on Lavender's left arm.

Lord Alain acted swiftly. He wrenched the prince away and delivered him a blow to the eye. The prince went down, falling towards a line of beautifully arranged plants, but Michael caught him with a swift move and dragged him to a less hazardous spot. The prince was rendered unconscious.

Alyssum clapped her hands in delight, while Laurel ran to her older sister. Lavender stood rigidly, half in regal anger, and half in relief, rubbing the mark on her arm.

"You are all right, Your Highness?" inquired Lord Alain as he regained his breath, his eyes ablaze with an expression none of them had seen before. "He did not hurt you?"

"No, Lord Alain," Lavender managed to reply. But she could not bring her eyes to meet his. Laurel thought, _she actually looks embarrassed! Lavender, of all people! _ "He has not hurt me. I-I thank you, Lord Alain. And you too- Michael, is it not? You have both been of great assistance." Then she seemed to come to herself, and turning briskly to Laurel, she said, "Come, I shall go to my father and inform him of this. We shall all of us be spared three more days of this charming suitor. Alyssum, you ought not to be here. I am sorry about your plant, but it shall be replaced." And with that she swept out of the room, Laurel in tow, convincing nearly all who saw her that she had been in complete control of the situation from the beginning.

Alyssum completely ignored her sister's advice and remained in the greenhouse.

"I declare, I've never seen anything so exciting!" she announced as she bent over the broken pot and scattered dirt. "Lord Alain, it was magnificent! Do they teach you that sort of thing in the army? It serves him right for being so horrid! Though I wish my plant hadn't been knocked over. It is a very rare specimen of _Drosera_ and came all the way from the Eastern Lands. Father gave it to me for my last birthday, and I have been hoping to cultivate it. But I daresay it is alright, I shall just have to replant it. Oh, do look, he's stirring!" Alyssum hopped up and placed herself behind Alain and Michael. "I don't suppose you could do it again, Lord Alain? You could hit his other eye. Then the colors would match, and I daresay he would prefer that. Or maybe you could give him a bloody nose? Then his clothes would get all stained!"

Prince Egbert groaned and moved slightly, but did not open his eyes. Alain, amused by the maiden's thirst for violence, said, "I think he's had enough, Princess. I would like to leave him lying here, but we ought to restore him. Michael, fetch some brandy. Princess, you had better leave, as your sister bade you. Don't worry, Michael shall replant your _Drosera_ as soon as we are through with the prince."

Alyssum sighed and turned. "Oh, very well." As she walked out of the greenhouse, Michael followed her and handed her the white roses before leaving to fetch the brandy. She looked at them and wondered if Lavender still needed cheering up.


	6. A Strange Lady

**Chapter Five: A Strange Lady**

King Claude was outraged when Lavender gave him a brief summary of Prince Egbert's recent actions. He instantly demanded to see the prince, but had to wait until the man was fully conscious. While he waited, the king worked himself up into a royal fury. Prince Egbert was soon confronted with a yelling monarch, which did nothing to soothe his splitting headache. Feeble protests of undying love to Princess Lavender were cut off, and he was soon sent packing in his blue and yellow coach with purple lining.

It was with great satisfaction that the princesses saw him go. Lord Alain received the king's profound thanks, and Michael was summoned to receive the king's personal gratitude. King Claude's views on garden boys underwent a favorable change that day. No longer were garden boys a matter of indifference to him; in fact, he thought garden boys to be essential to the prosperity and stability of Beloeil, and even considered passing some sort of Garden Boy Act. Lord Alain suggested that a raise in Michael's wages might be more appropriate.

Michael himself was rather embarrassed by the attention; after all, his only act of heroism was to prevent the disarrangement of some flowerpots. Though he would certainly have knocked down Prince Egbert had not Lord Alain been ahead of him.

Several weeks passed during which princes of men were neither seen nor heard of. It was a great relief to all, but the tension did not disappear. The king grew ever more frustrated and the princesses ever more secretive.

Michael worked hard, but this did not prevent him from closely observing the royal household. His quiet contemplation was more perceptive than Marthe's ear for gossip. It did not take long for him to realize that Lord Alain was in love with Princess Lavender or that the princesses strained against the bonds that tied them to the palace grounds. They all had interests and passions, like any normal young women. He could tell that Laurel loved to read, that Marigold dreamed of romance, and that Ivy saw all things with the eyes of an artist. Eglantine loved horses, and Lily was skilled in the use of medicinal plants. Rose was of a domestic turn, and Aster kept a detailed journal. The self-pitying Celandine had a passion for music and Michael sometimes overheard her singing to herself in the gardens. Betony loved faerie-stories and Columbine read animal stories when she was not staring at (or playing with) the animals in the small garden menagerie. The cold Lavender ate peanuts and read books of military history by the pond when she was alone and thought nobody was watching. And Alyssum, certainly the most cheerful and contented of the lot, loved every plant in the garden, knew them each by name, and spent hours tending her exotic plants in the greenhouse and conservatory. Michael at first wondered why these passions were so often hidden and why King Claude seemed to have little idea of them. But he soon discerned the reason, or at least part of it. The princesses were fearful of their father's disapproval, and of his concern for their well-being. The king was so afraid of losing his daughters to some tragic accident that he would never permit Rose to go near an oven or Eglantine to mount a horse. The princesses would go to great lengths to conceal their activities from their father, as Michael had recently discovered.

_Rose had wanted to bake a cake for Celandine's birthday. She was determined to make it herself, but unfortunately Celandine's birthday was also kitchen inspection day. This meant that at some point King Claude would enter the kitchens, examine them, formally commend the cook on his excellent service, and personally speak to all the kitchen servants. So, if Rose was to bake a cake, she could not do it in the kitchens._

_As Michael came out of the shed mid-morning, he saw Princess Rose standing nervously on the doorstep of the gardener's cottage. After Marthe drew her inside, Michael did not see her again until he and Ramon returned for lunch._

_"Oh, is it time for luncheon already?" Rose gasped, pulling off her apron hurriedly. "I must go, if I'm late Father will suspect something."_

_She had just put the cake in the oven and was about to run out the door, when Marthe grabbed her arm._

_"Wait just a moment, Your Highness, I'd better wipe all that flour off your face."_

_It was only half an hour later when Alyssum burst into the cottage. They were still eating, and Alyssum sat to join them. She explained that as she had already lunched, Rose had asked her to keep an eye on the cake._

_"Father asked Rose to help him inspect the kitchens, because he knew she was interested in them. As if she didn't already know the kitchens inside out! Well, she couldn't refuse, because that would make him suspicious. So I'm to make sure the cake doesn't burn or collapse or anything, but I really know nothing of cakes."_

_"Don't you worry about the cake, Your Highness," said Marthe. "You just sit and have some nice bread and butter." Alyssum consumed an amount of bread and butter that rather shocked Michael, but he soon had to excuse himself and head back to work._

_He was drawn into the plot himself when Alyssum fetched him and asked him to carry the finished cake to the palace. She explained that it would be suspicious if one of the princesses was seen carrying a large object through the gardens. Michael obliged, but thought that the princesses were overdoing it somewhat. _

_Michael carried the cake, covered with a piece of linen, to the side door as stealthily as he could, more out of amusement than out of real fear of being found involved in the Great Cake Plot. He was met at the door by a giggling maidservant, who had been entrusted with the task of transporting the cake to the princesses' bedchamber. That was the last Michael saw of the cake, but he later heard from Marthe the end of the story. The cake had been successfully smuggled in without arousing any suspicion in the king. However, Celandine had taken ill after eating three large slices of it._

Michael saw that the king's anxiety for his daughters and their fear of him had led to a ridiculous amount of deceit that threatened to break the strong familial love that he knew existed. Yes, they all loved each other, in spite of everything, but something was undeniably wrong in the royal family.

Of course, a garden boy could do nothing to solve such a problem. Lord Alain had seen the situation clearly for years, and yet could not do a thing about it. That a garden boy should succeed where a State Minister could not was unthinkable.

Therefore it was destined to happen.

Michael often took walks about the garden after nightfall. He was still the Star-gazer, after all, and there was nothing as enchanting as walking under the stars while breathing in the perfumed scents of many flowers. The royal gardens even boasted a large moonlight garden with white flowers that glowed against the dark blue sky. He wandered about, usually for about an hour, before he climbed in through his bedroom window and fell fast asleep on his straw mattress. One night Michael walked too far and ended up next to the forest.

The Great Forest of Beloeil bordered the palace and gardens to the northeast. It extended far out of the city for many miles, but it was a place where few mortals dared to tread. It was said to be enchanted; a perilous faerie realm, and those who went in rarely came out unaltered, if they came out at all. All sorts of strange creatures were rumored to dwell there.

But as Michael stood there that night, gazing upon the smooth white marble wall that separated the garden from the forest, a strange feeling came over him. He knew that he must see the forest from the inside. And so he climbed nimbly over the wall and headed straight for the tall trees. As soon as he entered the forest, Michael felt different. He knew the magic must be strong here; he could sense it with every fiber of his being. The moonlight shone through the leaves and branches in fractured beams, providing him with just enough light to follow his feet. He walked deeper in.

After about five minutes, Michael tripped over a fallen branch. When he picked himself up, he was facing an astounding sight. The first things he noticed were her eyes. They were orbs of the deepest deep blue, pools of something that reminded him of starlight. She had hair so black it shone blue in the moonlight, and she wore a cloak of purest white. She was beautiful in a way that no human could be.

"Greetings, Michael Star-gazer," she said, in a voice that sounded like the flowing of a gentle stream. "You are here at last. I have been waiting."

"W-waiting? For me?" Michael managed to utter. She laughed, and it was as the ringing of many bells.

"Yes, of course. There is a task appointed for you, and you have come to learn of it."

"Who are you?"

"I am myself, Michael, and none other," she replied gravely, "I do not give my name away so easily, as is the custom with your kind."

"Oh, I-I beg your pardon, my lady," said Michael, not quite sure what the proper mode of address was. He was so awestruck that it was hard to remember his manners. "But you said- a task, appointed for me. Whatever can you mean? I do not understand."

"No, you do not. But you shall, in time. Your task is this: you must solve the mystery of the dancing princesses."

"What?" exclaimed Michael. "You cannot mean me! Nobody has been able to do it and I am but a garden boy!"

"I do mean you, Michael Star-gazer, but I shall not tell you why. You have been chosen for this task, and you must do it. For it is danger to the princesses if their mystery is not soon discovered."

"Danger?" Michael's ears pricked up at this.

"Danger. It is an enchantment that cannot end happily if it continues. They go where they ought not to go, and they shall be lost if they are not prevented. Yes, even Alyssum, she too shall be lost."

Michael did not understand how the lady could read his every thought. All he knew was that if Alyssum were in danger, he must do whatever the lady required.

"I will do whatever you ask, my lady, though I do not understand why I was chosen."

"That is very well. Now listen carefully. Even one as clever as you cannot do this on your own. You shall need aid. Take this cloak." And out of nowhere there appeared on the lady's arm a ragged red cloak. It was old and dirty, thin with wear, and patched in many places. She held it out to Michael, who took it in his hand. "This cloak is more than it seems. When you wear it you shall be invisible to all eyes, except my own. You can use it to follow the princesses. But the princesses are not stupid, and they will be on their guard. They have ears as well as eyes, so you must go quietly. When you have found them out, and understand what you see, the king must be informed. It is your decision whether you shall claim credit for the discovery. You can even ask the prize of a bride, if you wish. Do you understand what you must do?"

Michael sucked in his breath. This was much to think on. But so many questions remained.

"My lady, I do have some questions, if you do not mind my asking," he said tentatively.

"You may ask what you will."

"If this is enchantment, how shall the king's knowing of it break the enchantment?"

"The enchantment will be broken when the secret is told to their father. That is how this enchantment works."

"But the princes who have tried have not even begun to solve the mystery. The servants say they fall into a deep sleep as soon as they reach their room, as if they were under a spell. How shall I avoid this fate? Is it not part of the enchantment?"

She smiled with a gleam of amusement in her eyes. "No, it is not part of the enchantment. But Lord Alain holds the answer, if you must know it. Make a friend of him, for if you find yourself in trouble, you could always turn to him for help. But it would be better not to get in trouble. Is that all, Michael?"

"One more." He was becoming bold. "If you know of this, why do you not simply tell King Claude yourself?"

"I do not talk to kings of men, though I sometimes speak with princes." And with that puzzling statement she was gone. She did not walk away or glimmer and vanish. She simply was no longer there. Michael was left standing in the forest, alone, and suddenly cold. He turned and was somehow without effort back at the wall. Before he lay down upon his mattress that night, he stuffed the ragged red cloak under the mattress.

When he awoke the next morning he remembered a wonderful dream. He pondered it as he pounded a lump in his mattress. When the lump refused to be smoothed, he lifted the mattress and saw the ragged red cloak.

So it had not been a dream. And he had much to think about. As he worked in the garden that day, he contemplated possible courses of action, but no brilliant plan seized his mind. He was very glad when Lord Alain rounded the corner of the flower bed he was mulching. Alain spotted Michael and approached him. He liked talking to the pleasant young man, and found talking to him about the war a relief from the monotony of a State Minister's job.

"Hello, Michael. Lovely day, is it not?" They talked for some time before Michael got to the point.

"I hope I won't seem impertinent, my lord, but I was wondering about something, and perhaps you could enlighten me."

"Of course, Michael. Ask me anything you wish." Lord Alain's mood had been particularly cheerful and generous ever since he had knocked Prince Egbert out.

"Well, it's about the mystery, my lord," began Michael. He was not sure quite how to phrase his inquiry. "Ah- some of the servants have told me that the princes sleep all night- that they don't even attempt to solve the mystery. I find this very strange. The servants think it is enchantment. But – well, I would like to know. I find the mystery very interesting and I often occupy my thoughts with wondering about it. Do you have any ideas?" This all sounded very lame as it came out of his mouth. Alain gave Michael a long, scrutinizing look. He seemed to be contemplating something. Then he spoke, slowly.

"Well, Michael, I suppose it is a natural interest enough. I am sure you won't use this knowledge to anybody's harm, and that you won't spread it about. Well, then. The princes do sleep, because they are drugged."

Michael started. "Drugged! But by whom?"

"Princess Lavender. It is the custom in Beloeil for the hostess to pour the wine. She puts it in his glass at dinner, and it takes effect several hours later, I should think." Lord Alain revealed this in a voice devoid of any astonishment.

"But how did you discover this, my lord?"

"I guessed it from the first. Princess Lavender is not one to allow any risk of defeat. Drugging seemed the most obvious method and it only took some observation to know exactly how it was done." There was a pause.

"Princess Lavender is very clever, my lord," said Michael.

"Indeed she is."


	7. Enter Prince Morgan

**Chapter Six: Enter Prince Morgan**

Michael began to plan. As a soldier, he knew that all successful endeavors are the result of good preparation. His conversations with the palace servants and the ceaseless ramblings of Marthe became the aided his investigations into the location of the princesses' bedchamber, evening rituals, and the whereabouts of essential doors and keys. But he was still turning over in his head the difficulties of the task when fate intervened and brought him just the help he needed.

Some days after Michael's forest walk, a party of horsemen was riding past the city when one of the horses shied and threw its rider. The rider came out of it with only a sprained ankle, but the man's companions insisted on approaching the palace for aid. The injured man was none other than Prince Morgan of Eldyfa.

Prince Morgan protested loudly when his followers returned from the palace carrying a litter. He flatly refused to be carried to the palace on it, but he eventually agreed to let two of his men support him as he limped his way to the palace gate. Prince Morgan was very upset; he had wished to travel quickly and without being noticed, and now his plans were spoiled. King Claude greeted him enthusiastically, mistakenly believing Morgan to be another suitor. Such thoughts were far from the prince's mind; he had in fact decided on this journey as a means of escape from the King of Eldyfa's attempts to find him a bride. However, the prince was unable to come up with a plan of resistance or of escape before he fell asleep on a soft bed in the best guest chamber.

When he awoke, his first words were, "Where on earth am I?" His personal attendant, moving to check the prince's ankle, replied in a monotone, "We are in the palace of Beloeil, Your Highness."

"Beloeil? Why- oh, yes, I was tossed from Corna, I remember. Well, I- wait, did you say Beloeil?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Confound it! Why, the very last place on earth I want to be! My father's been trying to arrange a marriage with one of the Beloeilan princesses for years. And, now, I hear, the king has made up some silly contest for suitors. Something like that test he gave the princesses whom he thought I should marry. Putting a pea under all those mattresses, can't kings just let their children get married in a normal fashion! Gwylf, we must leave at once!" Prince Morgan swung his legs to the floor and stood. He fell back on the bed as his right leg buckled. He winced at the pain, but did not cry out.

"I'm afraid we can't leave until you are well enough to ride, Your Highness," said Gwylf calmly, "The fall also seems to have irritated your old wound. I have written to the king your father concerning your change of plans."

Morgan leaned back against the pillows and glared at his servant. "Oh, you did, did you? No doubt I shall soon receive orders to stay here for a month!"

"That is possible, Your Highness."

Morgan sighed. "All right, Gwylf, what now? I recall greeting King Claude. Why does he think I'm here?"

"To try your hand at the mystery of the dancing princesses, Your Highness."

"Then I must rid him of that idea at once. Where are the others?"

"They have ridden on to Colance. They shall inform your sister of the reason for your delay. We are to meet them there when you are better."

"Fine friends, leaving me to the mercies of princesses! I ought to have them all arrested for treason. Gwylf, I want you to rewrap this bandage very tightly, then bring me my cane." This last was in the voice of command, and Gwylf knew better than to argue.

Prince Morgan appeared in the throne room a half-hour later, walking very slowly. King Claude, after showing due concern for the prince's ankle, introduced him to Lord Alain. Alain and Morgan had met on diplomatic and military business several times, and were happy to renew the acquaintance, as each had a high opinion of the other.

"Come, Prince Morgan, I should like to introduce you to my daughters," said King Claude. Morgan at once remembered his object of disillusioning the king, but as he tried to speak, the king had already begun to lead him down the hall. Forgetting Morgan's limp, the king soon outstripped him, but Alain matched his pace, and showed Morgan the way. He saw the prince's grimace, and asked, "Are you sure you are well enough to be walking, Prince Morgan?"

"Oh, yes. It's just that I did not come here to win a bride; in fact, I did not mean to come here at all!"

Alain's lips twitched, but he smoothly replied, "Well, you had best tell King Claude as soon as may be. He will be disappointed. But the princesses will be relieved."

"I must confess I find ladies terrifying. How many are there?"

"Twelve."

"Twelve?" Morgan groaned. But they had finally reached their destination. King Claude had not thought Morgan would be up and about so soon and had not summoned his daughters, so only three princesses were to be found in the large front room. These were Laurel, Marigold, and Ivy. Laurel was reading aloud to her sisters from a book of poetry while Ivy embroidered and Marigold curled up next to her sister on the sofa. It was indeed a charming picture, but was soon interrupted. King Claude had been waiting by the door, but now cleared his throat and entered, Morgan and Alain following. The princesses looked up, startled, and then hastily stood.

"Where are your sisters?" The question was addressed to Ivy, who returned with,

"Which ones?"

"All of them, of course!"

"They are somewhere about, Father," said Laurel, "Why, have you need of them?"

"It's another prince!" squeaked Marigold. Her father glared at her, and Laurel turned her gaze to the strange man standing behind her father. He was tall and broad-shouldered, a strong-looking man, but standing in a somewhat crooked position, one hand grasping a cane. He had black hair that was combed tightly back from his face and was secured neatly with a black ribbon. His clothes were simple but well-made, and his only adornment was a silver pendant worn on a chain about his neck. His eyes were a clear blue, but his face was, on the whole, unremarkable and plain. In fact, she would not have known him for a prince had not Marigold voiced the idea.

"Another prince?" she half-heartedly asked, turning again to her father. "Oh, Father." It was a mild rebuke, and the king did not appreciate it.

"Laurel, hold your tongue. I thought you at least had better manners than most of your sisters. Alain, have my other daughters sent for." Alain left, and soon the other princesses began to trickle in. Prince Morgan stood very uncomfortably in the midst of staring ladies. When all were present, the king made introductions.

"Now, I have been hearing complaints about this-er- situation," the king ended, "and I won't have it. You brought this upon yourselves, remember. I want you to treat Prince Morgan with every courtesy."

"Ah, King Claude?" interposed Prince Morgan. The king looked at him. "Your Majesty, I'm afraid you're under a misapprehension. I have no intention of playing detective. Actually, I was on my way to Colance when my horse threw me. I didn't mean to be here at all, though of course I'm most grateful for your kind hospitality."

There was a long silence. Then Columbine began to giggle. Columbine always snorted a bit when she laughed. King Claude glared at her, but she was quite unable to stop the unladylike noise.

"Do you mean to tell me, Prince Morgan," said the king in a remarkably composed voice, "that you do not wish to marry one of my daughters?"

Morgan racked his brain for an inoffensive answer. "Well," he said, "I doubt that I'm a marrying man, Your Majesty."

King Claude frowned, but was forced to accept his answer. Columbine, who had managed by now to bring her giggles and snorts under control, said stoutly,

"Well, F-Father, he is st-still our guest! I d-daresay his leg h-hurts, and he ought to s-sit down!"

"Please be seated, Your Highness," gestured Princess Lavender. "I hope you will forgive my father's forgetfulness."

"Yes, he's really quite bad-mannered when he's awestruck," put in Aster. Prince Morgan sat down, surprised by the sudden change in the princesses' spirits. King Claude, unable to take any more, made his excuses to Prince Morgan and left the room.

"You must forgive my bad manners, princesses, in appearing before you in such an ungainly manner," said Morgan, as he carefully stretched out his injured leg. He was calculating how to retreat in a quick but polite way. It was really too bad of the king to leave his poor guest in the company of twelve ladies.

"Did your horse really throw you?" asked Alyssum in interest.

"He shied at a stray dog. You would think that after a dozen battles, a dog would fail to scare him."

"Your horse has been through many battles? Of what breeding is he?" inquired Eglantine. Her sisters started at her voice. Eglantine had early on made it her policy never to bestow any words upon the princes. Her conversations had consisted of sniffs, snorts and fulminating glares. But Morgan answered her, glad to talk of horses and battles.

"I wonder if he knows Michael." Alyssum whispered to Lily, who sat beside her, "Michael was in his army."

"I shouldn't think it likely," Lily whispered back.

"P-Prince Morgan," Columbine said, as the prince finished giving Eglantine the details of Corda's recovery from a sword wound, "we h-have a garden b-boy here who fought in y-your army. Do y-you know him? His n-name is Michael."

"Columbine, I daresay the prince knows more than one Michael, and he is not at all likely to know the garden boy," said Aster by way of a snub. But Prince Morgan smiled at Columbine and said,

"I have most likely met more than one Michael." There, he hoped he had not offended Princess Aster; she seemed rather a terrifying young woman. "However, the name reminds me of a young soldier in my army who was both valiant and a good friend. Has he a surname?"

"No," said Alyssum, "He has none. Is not that strange?"

"Really?" said Morgan in surprise, "Nor had this Michael. I wonder if it could be the very same Star-gazer."

"The Star-gazer?" inquired Marigold. It seemed a very romantic sort of thing to call someone.

"Yes, it was a sort of nickname he had," explained Morgan, "He was one of my best soldiers, though but a boy when he joined up. I tried to get him promoted, but it wouldn't work because of his unknown birth. A great pity that was, but I do not think he would have accepted a promotion in any case. He hated to have any fuss made of him, and went off adventuring after the war. Come to think of it, I oughtn't to be surprised at finding him here as a garden boy. He always could turn his hand to anything."

"What a coincidence!" exclaimed Princess Alyssum, "Lavvy, should we not call for Michael to see if it is true?"

"If you wish," said Lavender. "Go tell the footman."

When a footman came to retrieve Michael from the garden, the young man was somewhat puzzled. He could not conceive why he should be summoned to the palace; as far as he knew, he had not rescued any more greenhouse plants. He begged leave to wash his hands and face before making his appearance, but he still looked quite out of place in the grand halls of the palace. He was escorted to the front chamber, where he was amazed to see his former general. He dropped to one knee and uttered, "Your Highness!"

"Hello, Michael Star-gazer," greeted Prince Morgan cheerfully. He was very glad to see someone he really knew. "Oh, do get up, you know I hate that. It is good to see you again." As Michael quickly rose, Morgan clasped his hand and shook it firmly.

"Your Highness, I am glad to see you," said Michael, "I am sorry to see that your wound is bothering you."

"Oh, that," said Morgan, momentarily glancing at his leg. "Well, it was on the mend, but Corna threw me and it got messed up again. That's why I'm here you know, to rest up a bit before moving on. I'm going to visit my sister in Colance. But never mind that. How did you come to be here, lad? Get tired of having adventures?"

"I had several, Your Highness, and finally decided I had had enough for awhile. I was lucky to find a position here."

The princesses all stared silently at this interchange, and Prince Morgan suddenly realized that he might be considered rude. Princesses could be rather uppity, he knew (having four sisters of his own), and these ones might not approve of him talking to a garden boy while ignoring them. He scratched his ear, and attempted to worm his way out of it.

"Well, Michael, I must be keeping you from your work. I shall find you later, and we can talk about the old days." Michael bowed and left. He wondered how the valiant man would fare among the twelve princesses of Beloeil. Morgan, he knew, could defeat armies, but this was quite a different situation.

"Princesses, I am sure you wish to be rid of my presence," Prince Morgan went on. "I shall… I shall rest my leg. Perhaps you could direct me to the library, that I might find a book with which to occupy my thoughts."

"You h-had best go with L-Laurel," Columbine advised him, "The l-library is very b-big and only L-Laurel knows where everything is."

This was not according to Morgan's plan, for he had no desire to be stuck alone with a princess. Still, it might be better than having twelve pairs of eyes upon him, and there was no polite way to put the girl off.

Princess Laurel rose, saying, "I should be very happy to direct you to the library, Your Highness. If you should need any assistance, I am at your service, though I daresay you could manage on your own."

Morgan bowed to the others and hobbled to the door, holding it open to Laurel. He was pleased by her words, which did not require him to answer. She made no attempt at conversation as they walked down the hallways, but neither did she seem embarrassed by the silence. She walked slowly, deliberately matching her pace to his, looking straight ahead.

The library was reached after two minutes of steady traverse through wide hallways. It was a very large room, lit by four tall windows facing east, and lined from top to bottom with bookcases.

"Here we are, Your Highness," said Laurel.

"Thank you, Princess, you are most kind," returned Morgan. He gazed about him. "This is a larger library than we have in my father's palace. Your father must be a great collector of books."

"Actually, my grandfather was the collector, my mother's father, the Duke of Melfleur," said Laurel. "He was a great reader, and my mother was his only child. When he died, the books were brought here."

"Did your mother enjoy reading?" Morgan inquired as he moved to examine one of the shelves. It was the only thing he could think of to say, and he wondered if he had been tactless. Surely she would be upset by a question about her departed mother.

_Laurel stood wide-eyed at the boxes being carried into the palace. They had come at last, her grandfather's books. Laurel tightened her grip on Marigold's hand as the toddler attempted to rush at the men carrying the boxes. Maman had asked Laurel to watch over Marigold today while the older princesses were at their lessons. The nursemaid was feeling a bit ill. Maman would take care of baby Celandine, and Rose and Eglantine were at the gardener's cottage, most likely being stuffed with ginger cookies by Marthe._

_Laurel imagined what treasures those boxes might hold. She loved to sit while Maman read to her, and had lately begun to read herself. Maman had been so proud that Laurel had taught herself to read. And now there would be so many more books!_

_She decided to see what was happening in the library. Pulling Marigold along, she traversed the halls, keeping a safe distance from the huge boxes. If one were to fall on Marigold, the little girl would be squashed flat. Laurel glanced at her sister, who was clothed in a pink dress, with her golden ringlets bouncing. Marigold had insisted on having her rather straight hair curled every day for the past month, and would only wear pink. Maman said she was going through a phase._

_Maman and Papa were standing by the library door as the boxes were trundled in. They both looked rather concerned._

_"They'll never fit, Claude," Maman was saying, as she shifted Celandine in her arms. "There are simply too many."_

_"Yes," said the king, his brow puckering. Then his face brightened. "Well, we'll simply have to expand the library!"_

_"Oh, Claude, are you sure we could?" asked the queen, but she was smiling. She always smiled like that when Papa came up with a plan._

_"Of course, my dear, nothing easier!" replied the king, rubbing his hands together. It was then that he caught sight of Laurel and Marigold. "Well, well, who do we have here? Two little girls, one beautiful red-head, and a little one all in pink. My dear, I forget, which ones are these? There are so many girls running about, I can never remember their names."_

_This was Father's old game, and Laurel smiled, knowing he was teasing. Marigold took the matter more seriously._

_"I'm Mawi-gode, Papa!" she said. "And she's Lawel!"_

_"That's right, Marigold and Laurel!" he exclaimed, clapping a hand to his forehead. "How could I forget?"_

_"Claude, do you think you could take Marigold for awhile?" asked Maman. "I want to show Laurel something."_

_"Of course, my dear. Come along, Marigold, let's go tell Lord Lacroix of our plans for making the library bigger." The king swung Marigold up in his arms and they went off to find the State Minister. The queen led Laurel into the library, maneuvering around all the boxes and men, until they came to one box that had been opened already. She took a slim book of red tooled leather from it, and handed it to Laurel._

_"My father used to read this to me," she said, somewhat wistfully. "Shall we read it together?"_

_The next hour was like many that Laurel remembered, sitting reading with her mother, as Maman held a baby with one arm, and rested one hand on her rounded stomach. But Laurel remembered that day especially because Columbine kicked no less than three times._

"Yes, I believe she did," replied Laurel softly. "Are you looking for something in particular, Your Highness?"

"Ah, yes. Have you any books of history? I am rather fond of history."

She walked directly to one of the bookcases. "The histories have their place here. There are quite a few of them."

Morgan joined her at the shelf and made a selection after perusing several titles.

"That one is very interesting," Laurel said, "I enjoyed it greatly myself."

"Princess, have you read all the books in this room?"

"Nearly," she replied, "There is not much to do around here, you see." Then she curtsied and departed. Morgan shrugged and found his way back to his room, book in hand.


	8. The Door in the Floor

**Chapter Seven: The Door in the Floor**

That following day, Michael decided to ask for Prince Morgan's help. Michael saw that having an ally in the palace would be very useful in his task, and he didn't want to entrust his secret to any of the servants. He felt that he could completely trust Prince Morgan, and the Lady had not said anything about a need for complete secrecy. Michael resolved that he would speak privately with the prince as soon as possible.

Morgan spent most of that day in his room. He needed the rest, for his leg was indeed very much hurt, and Gwylf was determined that he should not exert himself. However, Morgan would probably have shunned his servant's advice had it not been for the book. Princess Laurel, he thought, had excellent judgment. The book was highly interesting, and he was so intrigued that he could not put the book down. He lied in bed reading it until he finished it slightly before dinner.

Morgan made his way to the parlor some fifteen minutes before the proper time. He was pleased to find that Princess Laurel was also there early, quietly talking to Princess Lavender.

"Good evening, Prince Morgan," said Lavender in such a cool voice that Morgan wondered if the lady was really an icicle in disguise. Then he recalled that Beloeil had too much of a southern climate to permit the existence of icicles. "Do please sit down," she added.

"Thank you," said Morgan, seating himself on a chair opposite to the sofa occupied by the princesses.

"Is your leg feeling better?" inquired Laurel kindly.

"Somewhat, I thank you. I have been resting it today."

"Yes, we did not see you at all," said Laurel. "Have you started the book?"

"I just finished it," said the prince with a grin.

"You read it all?"

"Yes, I found it quite fascinating. It is surely the most detailed account of ancient Iliuna that I have ever read. I shall have to procure a copy for my father's library."

Lavender was silent as Morgan and Laurel exchanged ideas on the history of Iliuna. She observed the conversation sharply closely, however. Throughout dinner, the pair continued to converse, and Lavender continued to observe. Lord Alain once glanced up to see Lavender covertly staring at Laurel from her end of the table, and thought that she looked somewhat like a hen guarding her chick. So Alain turned his own attention to the couple, and decided that Lavender's concerns had some foundations. It really wouldn't do to have Laurel falling in love with a man who was likely to leave in a few days and never return.

Morgan, after retiring to his chamber, decided that it might be nice to have a glass of wine with Michael, and so sent Gwylf to the cottage for the young man. Michael was happy to come, and after some talk about the army days, he changed the subject.

"Your Highness, I wonder if I might speak to you of something."

"Anything you like, Michael. You do look serious, lad, whatever is the matter?"

"I have an important matter to relate to you, my liege. I hope you won't think it presumptuous, but I desire your aid in a task that lies before me. I will give you the entire story. It concerns the princesses."

"The princesses?" Morgan exclaimed. "Oh, don't tell me it's that dancing slipper thing! I thought you were done with adventuring!"

Michael proceeded to tell Morgan the entire story of his encounter with the Lady. The prince then commented that Michael had been star-gazing too much, so Michael produced the cloak and put it on. The prince was speedily convinced, and agreed to help Michael in any way he could.

"If the princesses are in danger," said Morgan, "we of course must solve the mystery. Though it is all very strange. I never thought to be mixed up in an enchantment. Whatever would my father say?"

"I wouldn't mention it to him if I were you," said Michael. "Now, let's get to planning, Your Highness."

Over breakfast next morning, Marthe informed her husband and Michael that it was a special day.

"'Tis the birthday of Queen Sue," she said as she served out sausage and potatoes. "Though it isn't properly celebrated anymore, to my way of thinking. Now, when Queen Sue was alive, there wasn't a grander day. The king was that fond of her, didn't think anything too good or grand for her. All the people of the city would be ordered to set aside their work, and there would be dancing on the pavilion. All the little princesses would be dressed so fine, and they would skip about the gardens waving ribbons. I well remember the last birthday, just one month before she died, poor thing. Princess Alyssum was a sweet babe, just about one year old, and had just begun to sprout those curls. Queen Sue was big with child, but looked so pretty in a gown of blue all spangled with silver. She was so fond of blue and always wore it. Ah, well, those were good days. Now it is rather a solemn day, for it saddens the king. He visits her grave in her special bit of garden that she loved so dearly, and so do all the princesses, of course."

Michael was in the herb garden that morning when Princess Alyssum approached. She wore a blue gown and carried a bunch of blue flowers in a basket over one arm.

"I need to get some melissa," she told Michael. "I am making a bouquet to put on Maman's grave. Lavvy always says that she loved the fragrance of melissa."

"It is indeed a pleasant scent," said Michael. He watched her intently as she cut several sprigs of melissa. She was not her usual cheerful self; her smile was wistful, not happy.

"I don't remember Maman at all," said Alyssum in an abstract tone, as if she spoke to herself. "Some of the others remember very well, and sometimes tell me stories about her. Father never speaks of her. He is still sad, Lavvy says. I remember him always sad. I wonder how it was like before she died, everyone always happy."

And then the tears began to fall. She fumbled in a pocket for a handkerchief. Since Alyssum rarely remembered to put handkerchiefs in her pocket, her search was fruitless. Michael walked over to her and handed her a clean rag from his gardener's apron. She wiped away the tears and then twisted the rag in her fingers.

"I'm sorry; I'm being such a baby."

"You have no cause to apologize to me, Princess," said Michael, and then added, "You are not a baby, but a very brave young lady."

Alyssum looked up at him and gave him a watery smile. "Thank you, Michael," she whispered, then left with her basket.

_Alyssum remembered a day five years ago exactly. Lavender had gone alone to Maman's grave early in the morning, while everyone else was still yawning in bed._

_"Why does she do that?" Alyssum asked Betony, two beds away from her._

_"She goes to talk to Maman," said Betony._

_"But Maman is dead."_

_"Not to Lavender. Not really," Betony replied. Her eyes took on their dreamy look. "You can't remember, dear. But to those of us who can, her presence is always there."_

_"But what does Lavvy talk to her about? Do you talk to Maman, too? Can I?"_

_"Of course you can." Betony only replied to the last question. Alyssum sighed and rolled onto her back. Her older sisters never would answer all her questions._

_Later that morning, Alyssum found Lavender sitting alone near the pond, absently skipping stones on its surface. Alyssum sat down on the bench next to her sister and began to swing her legs back and forth. Lavender glanced at her, but did not say anything._

_"Lavvy." Alyssum began when she could contain herself no longer. "What do you talk to Maman about?"  
Lavender's eyebrows lifted. She paused before replying. "I tell her about things." Seeing Alyssum's expectant look, she smiled and continued. "I tell her about all of you, how you've grown and the things you do and say. I tell her about Columbine's bugs and Ivy's drawings, and Celandine's illnesses. I tell her how the kingdom fares."_

_"Oh," said Alyssum. She pondered this. "Well, she must be very pleased to hear how well the economy is doing," she said with a sage nod of her head._

_"I expect so," agreed Lavender, only a hint of a smile in her eyes._

_"Will you go with me to her grave now?" inquired the girl, leaping off of the bench and holding out her hand. Lavender stood and took Alyssum's hand. Together they walked toward Maman's grave._

Prince Morgan found his leg to be much better that day; so much better, in fact, that after luncheon he took a tour of the gardens with Princess Rose and Princess Laurel. He had no idea of what day it was and so talked in his cheerful and energetic way, even joking at times. Rose smiled and laughed in all the right places; indeed, she never ceased to smile at any time. But Laurel seemed aloof and unhappy. Morgan was much puzzled by this until Gwylf informed him of the day's significance as he dressed for dinner. Morgan cursed himself and made for the library as fast as his cane could take him, hoping to find Princess Laurel there. He was indeed fortunate. She stood there with a book in hand, but was gazing out a window. When the door opened, she started.

"I do beg your pardon, Princess Laurel," said Morgan in some distress as he entered. "You must think me a louse, prattling on and joking like that. I had no notion, really, I didn't. You must forgive me, I am so sorry."

Laurel looked at him, momentarily puzzled, but then understanding dawned in her eyes. And, to Morgan's astonishment, she began to laugh. She laughed until tears ran down her face. Morgan looked on in bewilderment, but was chivalrous enough to hand her his handkerchief. Laurel carefully wiped her eyes and handed it back, saying,

"Tell me, Prince Morgan; are you always this concerned about not offending people?" He grinned ruefully.

"Is it that bad, Princess? You see, I've always had a bad habit of unintentionally offending people. My father's attempts at teaching me the skills of diplomacy were quite useless, and I have been responsible for many-er-breaches in civility. In fact, it was my idiotic rudeness that triggered the war between Eldyfa and Mecant. So you see, I do try very hard not to insult or annoy people, though I never seem to entirely succeed."

"You started the war?" exclaimed Laurel, intrigued. "Do tell me how you managed that!"

"Well, I didn't precisely _start_ it," protested Morgan, "for it would have happened in any case. Mecant had been trying to get our land for years, and only war could settle it. But I did light the spark, so to speak. My father took me to the negotiations in Mecant; we were obliged to make some attempt at reconciliation, you know. Well, we were presented to King Edelbert and his son. I took one look at Prince Egbert and burst out laughing." He laughed at the memory, and saw Laurel giving him a concentrated look. He felt it necessary to elaborate. "You see, Prince Egbert dresses himself in a very odd way. He was-"

"Yes, I have met him," said Laurel. "He was here very recently."

"Was he?" remarked Morgan, diverted. "Oh, to try his luck with the- oh, I mean, to- well," he ended lamely.

"Quite," said Laurel. "He didn't get on at all well. After chasing us all around for four days, he was banished from Beloeil for trying to kiss Lavender. But do go on. I can well understand your having laughed."

"Prince Egbert was so offended that he instantly declared war on us and the negotiations ended before they had begun," concluded Morgan, "and that was that." Laurel laughed softly, and then looked at the clock.

"Come, we will be late for dinner if we do not go now," she said, and they walked off side by side.

After a hearty meal of roasted chicken and vegetable soup, Michael claimed a headache and retired to his little room. As soon as he shut the door behind him, he pulled out the ragged red cloak. Then he put it on and climbed out of his window.

He made his way to the west side of the palace and quietly opened the door to the kitchen, the only door that remained unlocked after nightfall. The kitchen maids were bustling to and fro, scraping, washing, and stacking dishes. Michael had a hard time not bumping into anyone, but he did at last reach the door at the other end of the kitchen. Then it was a long, roundabout trek through the servant's quarters and up the back stairs to the second floor of the palace. When he arrived at Prince Morgan's door, he looked carefully to see that there were no servants in the hallway; then he entered the room.

As the door closed, he removed the cloak and found Morgan staring open-mouthed at the door.

"I'm here, Your Highness," said Michael. "Is all ready?"

Prince Morgan closed his mouth and blinked. "Oh, just about, Michael. Gwylf is filching the key as I speak. You were quite right about the keys, you know. The key to the princesses' bedchamber is kept by the guard, but the key to the adjoining room hangs innocently on the key rack in the butler's pantry with all the others. Not a very good show of security if you ask me. You'd think the king would be more careful if he were so concerned about his daughters' safety. Still, there is a hitch: the door between the two rooms. Now, according to Gwylf, it is usually unlocked. But if it is locked, only the key to the bedchamber will open it. And, as you know, that key is too well-guarded to get at."

"So we must just hope that that door is unlocked," concluded Michael.

"Or you could pick the lock," suggested the prince. "Though that might make too much noise."

"We shall have to wait and see."

"You shall see, I don't get to see anything. Ah, it's just half past nine now. The princesses are locked in, and Gwylf has retrieved the key to the antechamber."

As if on cue, Gwylf entered the room. "The key, Your Highness," he said, presenting the key to Prince Morgan. The prince tossed it to Michael, who tucked it in his pocket.

"Off you go, Michael," said the prince, then added as an afterthought, "Don't do anything foolish."

"You needn't worry about me," smiled Michael, as he once again draped the ragged red cloak over his shoulders. Gwylf opened the door and peered out, then made a beckoning motion. Michael slipped out of the room noiselessly, with Gwylf counting to five before shutting the door again.

Michael found the princesses' bedchamber. There was a guard standing against the opposite wall, half-asleep. The door to the adjacent room was around a corner, only just visible to the guard. Michael was as silent as possible as he took out the key and put it in the lock. The guard stirred but did not look his way. Michael proceeded slowly, turning they key and gradually inching the door open. The guard still did not notice.

Michael quickly stepped into the room, eased the door shut, and locked it. This time the guard did hear a noise, but when he looked there was nothing unusual. He even went to the door, but merely shrugged when he found it still locked. He must have been dozing and dreaming, he concluded, as he resumed his post.

The room was pitch-black, so Michael crossed it very carefully. At last he reached the other end and lay upon the floor. A rim of light denoted the crack beneath the door, and Michael peered beneath it.

He saw bare feet, many bare feet, pattering back and forth across his line of vision. There was an occasional glimpse of a gown, and he could hear the rustle of silk, and the whisperings of the princesses. They were not too hard to make out. Michael guessed that this door was rather less thick than the main door.

"Lily, help me with this braid, I cannot make it right!"

"Columbine, you've torn my lace!"

"Ouch! Tina, don't pull the brush so harshly!"

"Lavender, do you think we ought? I mean, it seems so disrespectful on this night…"

"Oh don't be silly, Laurel. Maman would have wanted us to celebrate, not mourn." This was Aster. "Besides, you didn't seem to mind the taking the pleasure of speaking to Prince Morgan for hours upon hours today."

Michael could imagine Laurel blushing, and decided that he would not relate this conversation to the prince.

"That was a distasteful remark," said a cool, dry voice. "Alyssum, you had better let me do your hair, Eglantine has made a mess of it."

Such remarks continued for another ten minutes at least. Then the bare feet became slippered feet and the bustle decreased, and there was only a voice softly saying, "It is time."

Michael could not see what was happening, but he heard soft thumping noises and the light dimmed. He sat up and reached for the doorknob. To his relief, it gave way to his twisting, and he pushed the door open, very slowly. There was nobody in the room, and only a fading beam of light remained. Oddly enough, it emanated from the floor.

He entered the room and walked quietly toward the light. He nearly gasped at what he saw. The carpet edge had been rolled back, and a panel removed from the floor. It was a trap-door!

Without hesitating, Michael swung his legs over the edge of the opening. There was a ladder, and he descended it. Quickly and quietly, he followed the beam of light.


	9. The Enchanted Forest

**Chapter Eight: The Enchanted Forest**

He was in a tunnel made of packed dirt, with wooden planks on the ground and wooden supports holding up the top. It was a narrow tunnel, wide enough for only one to walk with ease. Princess Alyssum was ahead of him, and she carried a lantern, as did Princess Lavender at the front of the line. The tunnel wound about, and it was a full twenty minutes before they came to the end of it. Eventually the tunnel began to rise, and it became a stone cavern from which they stepped out into the night air.

Michael saw at once that they were in the enchanted forest, but not where he had been. A sparkling stream rippled past them, the moonlight glinting on its surface. The leaves of the trees were frosted with silver, and strange crystalline flowers bloomed along the banks. He was so lost in gazing at the sight before him that he forgot to watch his steps and tripped over the train of Alyssum's gown.

He caught himself and stumbled back, but Alyssum felt a tug, and gave a small cry. She turned about, but saw nothing.

"Whatever are you screeching about?" asked Marigold.

"I felt something- it pulled at my gown!"

"Nonsense," said Aster.

"What if it were some wild animal?" shivered Alyssum

"A bear!" shrieked Marigold.

"I should l-like to see a b-bear," commented Columbine, "Where d-did it go?"

"Girls, hush," said Betony, her voice trembling. "They are coming!"

Michael sat on a mossy rock and waited for whatever it was to arrive. Slowly, a train of small boats began to appear on the stream. They were beautiful little boats, gilded in gold and silver paint, with one cushioned seat in each. They were punted by tall, handsome men. Light seemed to emanate from them, and Michael realized that they were not precisely human. They were faeries, he guessed, of the same kind as the Lady.

The first boat stopped at the shore, and the first faerie held out his hand. This one wore a jeweled circlet about his head, and was obviously a faerie of some importance. Michael was surprised to see that it was Betony, not Lavender, who stepped into the first boat. Equally startling was the starry look in Betony's eyes. It was as if all memory of mortality had left her. The faerie, after seeing Betony safely seated, pushed away from the shore.

The next faerie took Lavender, then Aster, then Lily, and so on until only Alyssum was left on the bank. Michael looked at each as they stepped into the boats and saw that all the princesses, excepting only Lavender, had glimmerings of that starry expression, some to a greater extent than others. Betony surely had it the strongest, but the younger ones had it less, and Laurel hardly at all. When the last faerie came for Alyssum, Michael leapt into the boat behind her and seated himself at her feet. He saw Alyssum smooth her gown then gaze out onto the water. This pleased Michael, who for some reason did not want her to be gazing at the faerie.

"The boat is uncommonly heavy tonight," the faerie remarked as he pushed off.

"Is it?" replied Alyssum absently. "I did not notice."

"You look very well tonight, Princess Alyssum," the faerie said. Michael thought this a very commonplace compliment and had half a mind to tell the faerie so.

"You say that every night, and I am no prettier one night than another. Besides, I don't see how a faerie can possibly think a mortal worth looking at when you have all this to feast your eyes upon." And she waved her hands about at the trees and flowers. Michael was happy to think that she was enchanted by the forest and not by the faeries. The faerie laughed.

"Yet our prince cannot take his eyes off your sister," he said.

"Betony is different," was Alyssum's only reply. The rest of the boat ride occurred in silence. Michael had never seen the girl so quiet before.

The journey down the stream took a quarter of an hour, and ended when the little boats pulled up to a pavilion made of gleaming white marble. It was a large circular edifice, supported by carved columns and festooned with boughs of greenery and bunches of the crystal flowers. Large trees lined its circumference, and their branches drooped over to create a living roof. The stream curled around the trees, and the lanterns hung all about the pavilion reflected a thousand times in the water. As he jumped out after Alyssum and stood watching, Michael observed that there were many faeries here, both male and female, and even some few child faeries, who flitted about with trays of dainty refreshments. There were faerie musicians who sat at one edge of the pavilion and played the most beautiful music Michael had ever heard. They began to play a livelier tune as the princesses ascended the shallow steps. Each faerie took his partner, and they began to dance. Michael held his breath, for he had never seen such a sight. Skirts swished and curls flew and feet moved ceaselessly across the polished marble. It was all so wonderful that Michael nearly became enchanted himself.

He awoke from his reverie when one of the faerie children bumped into him. The goblets of wine that the child had been carrying spilled their contents, but the child only laughed. Michael followed the child to a table, quickly poured two fresh goblets and placed them right under the child's nose. The little boy laughed again, as if cups that moved on their own were no great oddity to him.

Michael walked all about the pavilion, observing what he could. The dancing never seemed to end, and he wondered where the princesses got such energy. He guessed that it might be a part of the enchantment. He watched all the princesses closely, but kept an especial eye on Alyssum. When a very handsome faerie presented her with a jeweled rose, he felt a pang of something very much like jealousy. What would he give to be there dancing with the Princess in this enchanted forest! But when she smiled, he could not help but smile as well. Alyssum asked Laurel to help her put the flower in her hair, then stood fidgeting as Laurel twined the stem into the girl's flying curls.

He had never seen the princesses in such high beauty. They were even beautiful when standing beside the radiant lady faeries. They all seemed perilously fair in the moonlight, as if they too were immortal. Even Lavender smiled at times, though no spell lay in her eyes. There were so many questions flooding Michael's mind. How had they discovered the trap-door? Who made the tunnel? Why did Lavender come if she were not enchanted? The condition of the dancing slippers was no longer the mystery. Above all Michael wondered if he would really be helping the princesses by revealing their secret. They looked so much happier than he had ever seen them look in the mortal world.

Then as Michael stood against a column at the edge of the pavilion, a trumpet sounded and the dancing stopped. There was a commotion at the other end of the pavilion, and the crowd parted to make way for two figures. One was a very tall faerie man with silver eyes and golden hair, dressed all in white. He wore a golden crown studded with emeralds, and his companion was a lady with black hair, also dressed in white. She was the Lady whom Michael had met.

They were seated on two silver chairs on a dais, and all the revelers gathered round them. The Lady's eyes searched the pavilion until they rested on Michael's awestruck face. She smiled, and it was a smile of warning as well as of welcome.

The important-looking faerie that had never once that night left Betony's side now came forward. He bowed before the Lady and her companion, and then kissed the Lady's hand. Michael saw it all clearly as if it were a picture drawn out for him. The tall faerie was the King, the Lady was the Queen, and this other was their son, the Prince. Then the prince brought forth Betony, and she knelt before the monarchs, and each princess followed. Little was spoken, but Michael thought that there seemed no need for speech, though the faeries could prattle as well as any mortal. The Queen raised her hand, and the prince once more led Betony to the dance floor.

Michael noticed that Lavender did not dance this time. She sat on a bench near the refreshment table. Nearby was a couch, and Michael was surprised when Princess Alyssum yawned, laid herself upon it, and fell fast asleep. Lavender smiled at her, and Michael realized that it was the first time he had seen a truly feeling smile from the eldest princess. Then Lavender turned and watched her sisters intently, especially Betony. And Michael realized that the Queen was also watching Betony. He understood in a flash that Princess Betony was in love with the Prince of the Faeries, and that Lavender was worried for it, and perhaps the Queen as well.

As the dance ended, Lavender was joined by Laurel, and Michael stood just behind the bench so he might hear their conversation.

"Why do you not dance, Laurel?" asked Lavender, looking into her sister's grey-green eyes, which were only slightly starry. "You have never missed a dance before."

"I find I do not enjoy it," replied Laurel, "It seems strange, but the enchantment is not so heavy tonight. Do you suppose it is grief for our mother that stifles the enchantment?"

Lavender's eyes narrowed. "No, for then we would all be thus affected. Yet it is only you and I."

"You are never really enchanted, are you, Lavender?" asked Laurel contemplatively, as if she had never noticed it before. "Why?"

"There is little point in questioning matters of faerie."

_When they had first found the faerie world, they had all been too excited to think clearly. But after many nights of dancing in the enchanted forest, Lavender had begun to realize the strangeness of it. What puzzled her most had been her own immunity to enchantment. As she watched her sisters dance, she studied the look in their eyes and the total absorption with the faeries and the forest. Were they in love with the faeries? No, it was enchantment, not love, except perhaps for Betony. But struck as she was by the faerie world, Lavender was quite sure that she was not enchanted. For when she danced, she always imagined that she was dancing with someone else, and her thoughts ever strayed to the mortal world._

_She did not discover the reason for this until one night she held a brief conversation with the Faerie Queen. Lavender was sitting, watching her sisters dance, when the Queen suddenly was at her side._

_"Your sisters are lovely," said the Queen in a low voice. Lavender nearly jumped. She recovered her calm and replied, "Yes, they are."_

_"And they are thoroughly enchanted. But you, Lavender of Beloeil, are not."_

_"This also is true."_

_"Should you like to know why?"_

_"Yes, of course."_

_"There is a rule of Faerie. If a mortal loves another mortal wholeheartedly, she cannot love Faerie as well. And so she cannot be enchanted." The Queen studied the expression on Lavender's face. "You are very much in love, are you not?"_

_"Yes," replied Lavender. "Thank you for explaining."_

_"Is he a good man?"_

_"I am certain that no better man exists."_

_"Then you are missing nothing. Such love as you have is worth more than all the enchantment my realm has to offer."_

The two princesses relapsed into silence, and Michael moved away. Their short conversation gave him food for thought.

There were no clocks in the enchanted forest, but Michael calculated that it was two hours past midnight at least when the dancing stopped and the lights were put out and the faeries handed the princesses back into the boats. Princess Alyssum, who had remained sound asleep for several hours, had to be carried to her boat. Michael leapt into Columbine's boat this time; for he did not wish to in any way disturb the littlest princess.

"You were truly beautiful tonight, Princess," said the faerie who was steering the boat. He was rather boyish-looking and had carefully arranged blonde curls.

"It's n-not tonight, its th-this morning," corrected Columbine, "and I'm s-so tired now I m-must have bags under m-my eyes. Th-the enchantment always wears off and l-leaves me w-weary as soon as I step into this b-boat."

"Your beauty is not due to the enchantment, but is ever present," tried the faerie again.

"Y-you are much m-mistaken," said Columbine kindly. "I l-look a fright when I w-wake up in the m-morning."

After Alyssum was gently set on her feet, the boats departed. Eglantine shook Alyssum until the girl was fully awake and could walk.

"I was having such a good dream, Tina, you are mean," Alyssum protested with a yawn. "Our entire garden had come alive and the flowers danced and the trees clapped their hands together."

"Trees d-don't have hands," Columbine helpfully pointed out.

"You do have strange dreams in that enchanted sleep of yours," said Marigold. "I wish I could have them. I wonder why it is only you who can fall asleep when the enchantment is upon us."

"'Tis because she is yet a child," said Celandine with a shiver of her shoulders. The tunnel was cold, and she had no shawl. "Alyssum is not yet eighteen."

"Well, I nearly am," said Alyssum. "I don't see what makes the difference. But I am glad of the sleep, for then I can rise a good three or four hours before the rest of you and walk in the garden all morning."

"And tell us, Alyssum, do you walk to see the garden or the garden boy?" inquired Aster with a laugh. Michael bumped into Alyssum when she stopped short. The little princess jumped quite off her feet and fell against Columbine.

"Something pushed me!" cried out Alyssum. All the princesses stopped and turned to look in her direction.

"There's nothing there, dear," said Rose. "My, you are skittish tonight."

"This m-morning," corrected Columbine.

"There was something! I felt it!"

"Nonsense," said Eglantine.

"Quite," said Aster. Her voice of superior derision prompted Alyssum to cry out,

"Well, anyway, Atta, you had no right to say such a thing!"

"And why is that, little sister? I though you were very fond of the garden boy. Such a taste for low company!"

"I had rather indulge my taste for low company than spend my time sitting around complaining about how horrible my life is and making rude remarks to everyone all the time!" Alyssum retorted, eyes flashing. Everyone seemed rather surprised at her outburst, including Alyssum herself. She looked instantly remorseful and apologized to Aster for her rudeness.

"For," she said, "just because you say mean things doesn't mean I should."

"You, Aster," said Lavender in her most freezing tone of voice "ought to be ashamed of yourself. The garden boy's manners are ten times superior to yours, after all!"

Aster was so wounded by this that she did not know whether to pout or to cry. There was no further incident on the journey back. Michael realized that he had to get up the ladder and into the adjacent room before the princesses could see the door moving. He sucked in his breath and edged his way against the dirt wall and around the line of princesses until he was ahead of Lavender. Then he scurried up the ladder and escaped into the adjacent room. He lingered just long enough to see the now ragged dancing slippers pulled off weary feet. The guard had been changed, but the replacement slept as he stood, and Michael had no difficulties. He traced his way back to Prince Morgan's chamber and rapped lightly on the door. He was let in by Gwylf. Prince Morgan, determined to stay up until Michael's return, was snoring in an armchair. Michael returned the key to Gwylf and they both left the room, Michael heading for the kitchen door and Gwylf for the butler's pantry.


	10. Alyssum Gets Ideas

**Chapter Nine: Alyssum Gets Ideas**

Breakfast that morning was, as usual, scantily attended. Alyssum had for some months been the only princess now who ever made it to the breakfast table. She was joined by her father, Prince Morgan, and Lord Alain, for Lord Dalfeu typically took breakfast in bed.

As they conversed, Alain noticed that the prince was somewhat distracted. It was as if he was very anxious to be somewhere else. Alyssum, too, was not her normal self, though she chattered cheerfully enough. Her thoughts were elsewhere, as if she were contemplating something deeply. The king was rather silent, brooding over some thought. Alain sensed that something unusual was going on, and he decided to keep his eyes well open.

As he chewed a bite of toast, a footman came in with two letters on a tray. The servant presented one letter to the king and the other to Lord Alain. Each man paused to peruse his letter.

"It is from Prince Loc of Gemn," said King Claude, handing the letter to Alain. "Here, you had better look it over. He writes in a very bad hand."

"Loc of Gemn?" Morgan asked. "Is he coming here? What bad luck!"

"Why?" asked the king in some surprise.

"He's a terrible fellow," explained the prince, "I've met him before."

As Alain read the letter from Prince Loc, his eyebrows shot up. "He gives little warning," he said, "According to this letter, he arrives tomorrow."

"Not very considerate, is he?" pondered Alyssum. "But what does your letter say, Lord Alain? I'm sure it is much more interesting."

Alain smiled. "It is from my youngest sister, Princess," he said. "Her husband travels to the city on business and she accompanies him. She wishes to see me. Your Highness," addressing the king, "would you mind at all if my sister and her family were to visit me here?"

"No, not at all," said the king generously.

"Now, tell me about your sister," commanded Alyssum. She was always intrigued by descriptions of people who did not live in palaces.

"Suzanne is my half-sister," replied Alain obediently. "She is three-and twenty and has been wed these five years to a merchant of the north. She has three children, one just born, whom I have not yet met. Suzanne writes that my half-brother Pierre may accompany them. He works for Suzanne's husband, keeping his books and the like."

"And when will they be arriving?" inquired the king.

"In four days' time. Suzanne writes that they are to stay with her sister-in-law, but that she wants me to show her the famous gardens." Alain did not add that Suzanne also demanded to be shown the famous princesses.

"Very good," said King Claude, and before Alyssum could continue this conversation, he diverted it back to Prince Loc.

"Now, what is known about this Loc of Gemn?"

"I have never met him, and know little of him," said Alain. "I do recall that he is the second son, not the heir. His elder brother is already wed. But Prince Morgan here knows him somewhat, and perhaps we should be asking him for information."

"Yes, Your Highness, do tell," said Alyssum, who was determined to store all this information and later relate it to her sisters.

"Prince Loc came to Eldyfa about a year ago to court my sister Angharad," said Morgan. "He failed miserably. He was clever enough, I grant you, for a boy of his age, but was possessed of terrible manners and general ill-will. My father sent him packing back to Gemn after two weeks. I would have sent him away after two hours. He was no doubt in pursuit of my sister's dowry, for he showed no affection to her, and, indeed, avoided her company. So, I advise you to be on your guard, Your Majesty."

King Claude looked so glum at this that Alain was hard put to it not to laugh. Breakfast then ended, with Alain heading to his office, Morgan to the library, Alyssum to the gardens, and the king to brood in his throne room.

Alyssum had to tell someone of the news she had stored up. Her sisters were all still asleep, so she was determined to find Michael, Ramon, or Marthe. She did find both Michael and Ramon in the orchard tugging at a tree stump. They were very focused on the task at hand, and Alyssum judged it wise not to disturb them. Ramon could be very cranky, even to a princess. So she made for the gardener's cottage, where she found Marthe busily chopping vegetables for her luncheon stew. Alyssum persistently begged to be allowed to help and Marthe at last gave in. The princess was not allowed to wield the sharp kitchen knife, but Marthe let her knead the bread dough and shape the loaves. While they worked, Alyssum poured into Marthe's attentive ear every word she had heard about the expected guests. And when she had done, Marthe told Alyssum every scrap of information she knew about Lord Alain's family and her opinion of foreign princes, which was very low.

"I don't hold with foreigners," said Marthe, "though I do make some exceptions. Prince Morgan now, he's a pleasant young man, though his accent is a bit queer. And Michael's as good a lad as ever lived. But if you'll excuse me for saying so, Princess, I don't like the thought of some outsider inheriting the throne. Royal marriages are all very well, but the Beloeilan people want to be ruled by a Beloeilan, if you'll take my meaning. Your father now, he didn't have to go looking to other kingdoms for a bride."

"That's quite true," said Princess Alyssum contemplatively. She had never thought seriously on the matter before. She racked her mind as to what man she knew of who would make a proper Beloeilan king. As she knew very few men, it did not take her long to light upon the most proper person.

_It had been raining for three days straight and Alyssum had never been so bored. Her father had forbidden all of them from going out of doors, fearing that the princesses would catch colds. They were beginning to get on each others' nerves; Eglantine had already thrown three items since breakfast. Columbine and Alyssum had raced each other around the front hall, Alyssum breaking a vase and Columbine spraining an ankle. And Celandine had caught a cold anyway. After her lessons were completed and the exhausted governess had gone to take a nap, Alyssum could find nothing to do except wander aimlessly about the palace._

_Eventually Alyssum found herself near the wide doors to the throne room. She peaked in and saw that Lord Alain was alone, seated at his desk, scribbling away at something. He looked up when she came in and smiled at her._

_"May I be of any assistance, Your Highness?" he asked formally, but there was a note of teasing in his voice. Alyssum grinned at him as she seated herself on the corner of the desk. No doubt Marigold would say that twelve year-old girls were too old to be sitting on the corners of desks, but Alyssum did not care for such stuff. _

_"Not unless you can make the rain stop," she said, swinging her legs. "I cannot find anything to do."_

_"Ah, but the rain is so good for the farms, Princess," said Lord Alain, putting down his pen and leaning back in his chair. "And also for the gardens."_

_"I suppose it must be," she sighed. A thought occurred to her. "But what if there is a flood?"_

_"I doubt there will be," said Lord Alain. "We have an excellent drainage system."_

_"Do we?"_

_"The best in the world, I should say."_

_"Well, it couldn't be anything less," said Alyssum proudly. "You know all about Beloeil, don't you?"_

_"It is my job, Princess. And I assure you, Beloeil may not be the biggest or the strongest kingdom, but it is certainly the best," he said, pride in his own voice._

_"Could you tell me about the war with Gornibus, if you're not too busy?" asked Alyssum. So she spent the rainy afternoon in listening to Lord Alain's stories of his campaigns. He did not speak much of his own part in the war, but his love for Beloeil shone in his eyes as he described the kingdom's victories._

"Why, Marthe!" she exclaimed. "Lord Alain would be the perfect king! He practically runs the kingdom already!"

"Now, Princess, that may be so, but it won't do to go saying such things. You have to be a prince before you can be a king, and Lord Alain's no prince, nor even of a nobleman's family," scolded Marthe.

"We could make him a prince, then," went on Alyssum. She was very fond of her idea, and she was not willing to abandon it for petty difficulties. To Alyssum, it seemed that everything would be solved if Lord Alain were made heir to the throne and no more princes came. "Could not Father make him a prince? All he would have to do is write a proclamation or something."

Even the gardener's wife had a broader knowledge of royal succession than did Princess Alyssum. "No, Princess, that's not the way things are done in Beloeil. You can't just make someone a prince."

"Well, then, how are things done?"

"Properly speaking, the heir to throne right now is Princess Lavender. When your father dies, she ought to become queen. But your father changed the laws, so whoever wins this contest, as you might call it, shall inherit the kingship with his bride."

"But if nobody wins, then Lavvy shall be queen. And whomever she marries shall be king. Is that not so?"

"Yes, Princess, that is quite true. Unless Princess Lavender abdicates in favor of one of her sisters."

"Well, Marthe, the answer is obvious then, and I'm surprised nobody has thought of it before," said Alyssum, "Lavvy must marry Lord Alain, and then everything will be right. I shall have to speak to Lavvy about it."

"I wouldn't do that, Princess," said Marthe, alarmed. "I don't think she'd like to hear you talking so."

"Nonsense," said the princess regally. As sweet a girl as she was, Alyssum was still a princess. "It is very odd that she never thought of it herself!"

Alyssum stayed chatting with Marthe for quite some time, and when the men returned she insisted on staying for luncheon. An argument with Ramon ensued as to the fitness of a princess eating with commoners. Princess Alyssum emerged from it victorious by drawing her small self up as high as she could and soundly ordering Ramon to let her stay. Ramon threw up his hands expressively and muttered something under his breath about badly brought-up princesses. As they ate, Alyssum repeated all her news to Michael and was most pleased by the interest he expressed in her every word.

Michael was not pleased by the news, however. Whoever this Prince Loc was, he was bound to complicate matters. He hoped that Loc of Gemn was stupid, as stupid as Prince Egbert, if such were possible.

After the meal, Alyssum returned to the palace and found most of her sisters still in their bedchamber. She poured out her news of Prince Loc and her sisters groaned as one.

"Prince Morgan doesn't like him and thinks he is a bad man," said Alyssum, eyes glowing. "And so now Father is not at all pleased about his arrival."

"Well, I suppose that's a novelty," grumbled Eglantine, who was having trouble getting a knot out of her hair. In frustration, she threw down the hairbrush and stuffed all her locks into a netted cap, which she secured by randomly thrusting pins into it. Ivy told her that it was very unbecoming, a remark which Eglantine completely ignored.

"But then, we are to have visitors of a more pleasant sort as well," said Alyssum, and she proceeded to tell all she had acquired concerning the visit of Lord Alain's sister. Although there were interruptions aplenty, she was listened to by all. The other princesses were just as interested in regular people as was Alyssum herself.

Then the princesses went off to luncheon, except for Alyssum and Lavender. Alyssum detained Lavender so she could speak to her of her grand idea. Much to the girl's surprise, her sister did not seem to appreciate the plan at all. Lavender went rather pale, made a crushing remark, and thus ended the conversation. Alyssum knew better than to argue, but she wondered at it greatly, for Lavender was usually so sensible and practical. Alyssum sighed and accompanied Lavender to the dining room, where she partook of a second luncheon.

Prince Morgan, though he tried, had been unable to find an opportunity to speak with Michael alone that day. So when the garden boy appeared in his room that evening, the prince demanded to know all. When Michael described the trap door, the tunnel, and the faerie realm, Morgan sat in dumbfounded awe.

"So what are we to do?" asked Morgan, when Michael had finished. "Do we tell the king, or do we hold our peace? I don't like to think of spoiling the princesses' fun, but I don't want them bewitched by a bunch of faerie princelings either."

"We will tell the king, but not yet. There are some puzzling parts to this enchantment that I must unravel first."

Michael followed the princesses once more that night, and this time made no slip-ups. The princesses danced as they had before, and all seemed quite the same. Only one thing happened differently. The Queen of the Faeries got up and walked slowly to within a few yards of Michael. Then she turned and walked off the pavilion and into the trees. Michael followed her.

"Do you see the moon, Michael?" were her first words to him when they were out of earshot of the others. Michael nodded. The moon was waxing.

"It will be full on the fifth night from this," said the Queen. "On that night, the Prince shall choose his bride, and there shall be a wedding."

"Princess Betony?"

"If she is here. And you must know, Michael, that a mortal who weds a faerie is lost to her own people for ever."

Michael's eyes widened. Was this the danger he was meant to avert?

"But that is not all, Star-gazer. On the night of the wedding of a faerie prince, the magic is very great. Any mortal who is claimed by a faerie must stay forever. And the princesses are very beautiful, even to immortal eyes."

"Then I must reveal the secret soon!" exclaimed Michael.

"Before that night."

The next morning Marthe had to whack Michael twice with a pillow before he woke up.


	11. The Villain

**Chapter Ten: The Villain **

When Prince Loc arrived, it was without the commotion that had usually come with princely arrivals. The princesses watched at the window as three horses rode up to the palace gates. Two carried men and one carried luggage and since both men were dressed in simple black, it could not be told which was the prince.

Having been much disturbed by the report of Prince Loc's bad nature, King Claude did not greet him happily. The two exchanged cold greetings, and then, with much misgiving, the king brought the prince to meet his daughters.

Prince Loc was a young man of twenty-one. He had dark hair cut very short, eyes that were very nearly black, and a handsome but unfriendly appearance. The prince was indeed something of a villain, although circumstances and upbringing were much to blame in the matter. He was a very clever young man who had grown up surrounded by corruption and wickedness. He had learned fast to take care of himself, and he had always been ambitious. Loc could not care less about the beautiful Beloeilan princesses, but he did want wealth; being the second son, he was a prince who would inherit nothing. His attempts to secure the dowry of Princess Angharad of Eldyfa had failed, and it was time to try again. This time he was confident of success, for he thought uncovering a mystery would be much easier than trying to court a lady.

Prince Loc paid no compliments to the princesses, nor did he make any attempt to endear himself to them. Within five minutes of meeting them, he excused himself and went to his room.

"Well," said Princess Rose, "at least we won't suffer from any unwanted attentions."

"Just who does he think he is, acting as if we were mere country peasants?" exclaimed Eglantine.

"To think, being looked down upon by a second-rate prince no older than a youth!" said Aster.

"Well, he was handsome," offered Marigold. She was then glared at from every side.

The princesses proceeded to go about their daily activities, and they did not see Prince Loc again until dinner. They were amused to see Prince Loc ignore Prince Morgan altogether and to watch Morgan's steady glare in Loc's direction. It was fortunate that the two men sat at opposite ends of the table. Prince Loc made no conversation, and supper was relatively silent. Once Prince Loc looked up from his plate to see Princess Marigold staring at him. Catching her eye, he winked at her. She gasped and flushed and nearly upset her wine. Prince Loc, amused both at his own rudeness and at Marigold's reaction, kept a straight face and continued with his dinner.

Nobody noticed when Prince Loc tossed his wine down his sleeve.

After dinner, King Claude asked Prince Loc if he would like to play chess. Loc nodded, and very quickly beat the king at a game, while everyone else sat rather quietly conversing. The next game, with Lavender, was not finished when the clock struck nine.

"We will continue tomorrow, Prince Loc," said Lavender as she rose. "My sisters and I go now to bed."

"As you say," said the prince. "I, too, am weary, and shall retire."

In Morgan's bedchamber, Michael listened to the prince's growling description of Prince Loc's behavior.

"But you say he retired early," said Michael, "so he must be drugged. There is no danger, is there?"

"Well, be careful, that's what I say," said Morgan. "You can't tell with this boy, he has the mind of a devil."

When Michael entered the adjacent room, he heard Prince Loc breathing heavily in his bed. Or so he thought. The prince was no fool, and was quite awake. Hearing the knob turn, Loc had feigned sleep, keeping one eye just barely open. He heard the door open and shut, but saw no figure, no shadow. Then he saw the other door open and shut. Loc hopped up and ran to the door. Carefully and silently he turned the knob, but it stuck fast. Somebody had locked it from the other side, and Loc had no key, for he had been informed that this door was kept unlocked. Loc peered through the keyhole, but it was blocked. The slit under the door was also obscured.

Loc sat down on the edge of his bed, and thought rapidly. He could ask for the key, and then be after the princesses. But he wanted everybody to believe that he was asleep, to keep the princesses off their guard. He had six more nights and could easily steal the key tomorrow. So after concocting a plan for the next night, he went to sleep.

Michael, although fairly sure that Loc slept, felt safer when he turned the key sitting in the lock behind him. He also took the precaution of laying a shawl just where light from bedchamber might penetrate through the crack beneath the door. Since the princesses had already left when he reached the chamber, he had to hurry to catch up with them. That night in the forest, Michael surreptitiously cut a frosted branch and a jeweled flower and carried them back to the mortal world under his cloak. He hid the branch and flower in a dark corner of the gardener's shed. Late nights were beginning to wear on him, as he, unlike the princesses, was required to rise at dawn. But he was once a soldier, after all, and could endure such things.

Prince Loc found himself very bored during the daytime, and strolled endlessly about the gardens. He happened upon the garden boy and Princess Alyssum in the rose beds in the late morning. Michael was pruning while the princess spoke to him. As Loc approached, Alyssum turned, saw him, and clapped her hand over her mouth. Evidently, she had been speaking of him.

"Do go on, Princess," said Loc in a tone of mock cordiality. "I've no intention of interrupting your description of the wicked prince." And he walked away, catching these words whispered furtively by Alyssum.

"Isn't he _horrible_, Michael?"

Prince Loc found it strange that the princess should make a confidante of the garden boy. He pondered this thought, and was so absorbed in it that he failed to notice Princess Marigold walking around the corner. He bumped into her, sending her basket of flowers sprawling.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, and jumped. She then began to gather the flowers. Loc simply stood there.

"Your Highness," said Marigold, somewhat irritated, but even more intrigued. "I daresay it may not have occurred to you, but since you are responsible for upsetting my basket, you really should help me pick up these flowers." She said all this without deigning to glance up at him.

"I never do what I should do," replied Loc calmly, repressing any contemplation of how pretty the girl looked with her golden hair tumbling out from under a wide-brimmed hat.

"Why?"

"Because I am a wicked prince."

"Do you like being wicked?"

It was an unexpected question, but he quickly answered, "It is no worse than being good."

"Of course it is! I mean, -well- oh, never mind." Marigold was now frustrated. She had wanted a glimpse of a villain's soul, and all he did was make trite remarks!

_Marigold had first become interested in villains when Maman had told her a fabulous story all about an evil but handsome prince who wanted to wed a beautiful but good princess. It was really the only concrete memory that Marigold had of her mother, that story full of monsters and dwarfs, magical weapons and magical recipes. It was only a few months at most before Maman's death._

_"But why was the prince so mean?" Marigold had asked when the story was finished. At nearly four, she was just beginning to express herself in an understandable way._

_"Well, some people just are mean for no reason. But some people are mean because they are angry or hurt. Maybe Prince Cold-heart had a mother who didn't love him or a father who beat him, or some such thing, and so he never knew how good it felt to do the right thing."_

_This explanation had satisfied Marigold. As she grew older and heard a good many more stories that featured black-hearted villains, she wondered more and more how people came to be so wicked. True wickedness had always been difficult to imagine, for she was ever surrounded by people who were mainly kind and loving, even if they did behave badly at times. Aster's snubs, Eglantine's temper tantrums, and Columbine's mischief had never come anywhere close to the greedy, selfish scheming of Prince Cold-heart and his kind. _

_One day, when Marigold was nine, she had been pushed into the pond by Eglantine. Afterwards, she sat in the bedchamber, wrapped in a big towel, as Lavender picked the seaweed out of her hair and Betony brushed the soaking tangled locks. _

_"So," said Lavender, as she dropped the last bit of seaweed onto a nearby table, "I suppose Eglantine had a reason for pushing you into the pond?"_

_"Yes," said Marigold stoutly. "She's mean."_

_"Eglantine has a hasty temper, dear, but she doesn't go around pushing people into ponds just for fun," Betony pointed out. "I feel quite sure there is an explanation."_

_"Out with it, child," said Lavender, in that perfectly calm tone of voice that often scared her sisters out of their wits._

_"I was pretending to be a villain, and I may have poked her with a stick," Marigold said rapidly._

_"A stick?" Betony exclaimed. "Whatever for?"_

_"It was my sword. I was imagining a duel! I didn't poke her hard. She could have joined in the duel instead of pushing me into the pond!" Explanations came pouring out._

_"Why were you pretending to be a villain?" Lavender asked._

_"I don't know, it was something to do, and villains are so interesting… Ouch! Betony, don't pull so hard!"_

_"I'm sorry, dear."_

_"Marigold," said Lavender firmly. "I don't want you to pretend to be a villain anymore. Dashing princes, amazing horses, giants, dwarfs, and dragons I can stand, but not villains."_

_"All right," Marigold sighed. But still her greatest wish for quite some time had been to meet a real villain._

"And why does the princess want to know about the wicked prince, I wonder? Surely it is not a suitable matter of study for one so young and innocent," mused Prince Loc in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Because I've never met a wicked man before," explained Marigold quite seriously. "I've only read about them in stories. I must say, you do a very good job of looking like a villain, but I don't think you can be much older than me, and I never fancied villains as being so young." Prince Loc was not sure whether he had been complimented or insulted.

"Never met a wicked man before? Then what kind of men have you met?"

"Well, there are good men, like Father, and stupid men, like Prince Egbert, and brave men like Prince Morgan. And then there's Lord Alain, who is good and brave and clever, the cleverest man I know, certainly."

"No, he isn't. I am the cleverest man you know," said Loc with a smirk.

"You are the most awful man I know!" exclaimed Marigold. "And in a contest of cleverness, Lord Alain would beat you any day. For he is much older than you and knows more, and moreover, _he_ is a Beloeilan."

"Would you be willing to wager on that?" asked Loc, a gleam in his eye.

"Yes! That is, I've never made a wager before, but I know how they work. I'll wager that Lord Alain could beat you at-hmmm. Oh, I know, at a game of chess. If Lavender does not beat you first."

"Oh, I will beat Lavender, sure enough; you needn't worry your pretty little head about that." Marigold was not used to being addressed in such terms, but knew through her extensive reading that it was customary for villains to speak to young ladies in this way, so she did not protest.

"Now," continued the prince, "we must set the terms of the wager. If I win, you must tell me how your dancing slippers come by such a condition."

"I will make no such terms," replied Marigold, "for the secret is not mine alone, and I can only wager what is my own."

"You are not as stupid as you look," remarked Loc, a comment that rendered Marigold momentarily speechless. "Very well, then. If I win, you must give me a kiss. That is your own, is it not?"

"Well!" cried Marigold. "And what would you want with a kiss? It seems to me that it wouldn't be the sort of thing you cared for!"

"I don't," said Loc. "As a matter of fact, I despise girls. But I do like to humiliate people, and you must conceive of how great a humiliation it would be. Besides, I thought you would like it, for it is just like something in a romantic story."

"You say horrible things!"

"I'm wicked, remember, pretty one? Reveling in the humiliation of others is obligatory to any self-respecting villain. I do not want to lose my reputation. Now, will you accept the terms or not? You seem less sure of Lord Alain's abilities than you did before."

Marigold was not a particularly courageous girl, and certainly not a very wise one. But she could be provoked.

"I agree to your terms," she said in a tight voice, "if you agree to mine. As soon as Lord Alain wins, you must leave Beloeil, never to return."

"Never to return? Rather melodramatic, sweet. I'll risk it though. Have we a bargain?" He held out his hand and Marigold shook it before walking away with her basket.


	12. Prince Loc is Clever

**Chapter Eleven: Prince Loc is Clever, but not Clever Enough**

Marigold headed straight for Lord Alain's office. She found Alain bent over his desk, engaged in writing something. She had never been in the office before, and was surprised by the huge stacks of paper that stood neatly piled on nearly every available surface. On one wall hung several portraits, probably of Alain's family. Alain greeted Marigold cordially, and invited her to sit down.

"And what, may I ask, brings you here, Princess?" he inquired.

"I am very sorry to disturb you, my lord, but I need your help in something."

"I am eager to help you in any way I can, Your Highness," replied Alain. His manner inspired confidence, and Marigold, never a discreet young lady, poured out the whole story of the wager into his attentive ear.

"And so, you see, you simply must beat Prince Loc at chess, or I am done for," she concluded. She sighed. "I don't know what possessed me, but it was so exciting!"

"Indeed. Well, it is a fortunate thing that I do play chess, Princess. I shall be happy to oblige you."

"You think you can win, then?" Marigold asked eagerly.

"I know I can. I have not been beaten at chess since I was twelve. But if by any extraordinary circumstance I should lose, I will knock the prince down for his impudence."

"That would be marvelous!" said Marigold. "But I suppose it would be better if you just won. I am very thankful, Lord Alain, for you must be awfully busy. I declare, I never knew you had so many papers to look at."

"There are quite a few," admitted Lord Alain, "but they are not all of great importance."

"Who is the lady in that picture?" asked Marigold, pointing at one of the portraits. "She looks very kind."

"That is my mother," Lord Alain informed her. "She is very kind."

"Where does your mother live?"

"On my stepfather's farm in the north. My brother Henri and his wife live there, too, and my sister Elise."

"How many siblings have you, then?"

"Well, Henri comes after me, then Elise, and Marius, who is a surgeon, and Sophie, who is married to another farmer. We are all from my mother's first marriage. You can see us all in that picture there, with my mother and father. My father died when I was ten, and my mother remarried four years later and had two more children, Suzanne and Pierre."

"Who are coming to visit," supplied Marigold.

"Yes," said Lord Alain.

"How very nice. You must have lots of nieces and nephews, then," said Marigold.

"I have twelve, currently."

"I wish some of my sisters would get married, and then I could be an aunt," Marigold said wistfully. "But that is unlikely. Well, I thank you, Lord Alain, and shall leave you to your work."

After dinner, Alain stayed with the party, which was not his usual habit. When Prince Loc finished his game with Lavender (rather quickly, many of her sisters thought with surprise), Lord Alain challenged him. Loc accepted, and the two sat down on either side of the chess board. Loc had the impudence to wink at Marigold as the game began. But unfortunately for Marigold's nerves, the game did not end that evening, and the board was left just as it was for the morrow.

The princesses retired to their bedchamber and Loc to his, full of confidence that tonight he would make short work of the royal mystery. But he had underestimated his opponents. Marigold, who had been casting covert glances at him all evening, had seen him toss his wine down his sleeve. She communicated this knowledge to her sisters as soon as they were shut into their bedchamber.

"Somebody must stay behind tonight," said Lavender firmly, "and better two than one. We cannot lock the door, for Father forbade it, but there are other ways of preventing detection. The trapdoor must be closed and covered, and all precautions taken." There was some grumbling at this.

"I will stay," offered Alyssum graciously, "for I sleep most of the time anyway."

"And will likely fall asleep as soon as we leave, letting that horrid prince prowl about our room!" objected Aster.

"I will stay with Alyssum," said Laurel quietly.

"It is well," said Lavender.

As the other princesses dressed, Alyssum went over to the door to the adjacent room and looked contemplatively at the key sticking out of the unlocked keyhole. As she stood there, unnoticed by her sisters, she was surprised to hear thumping noises.

What Alyssum heard was a body falling to the floor. Prince Loc, after having tied a thin rope across his room, blew out the candles, and jumped into bed. When Michael came in some minutes later, he tripped on the rope, and Loc immediately pounced on the invisible form. They struggled for a minute, as Alyssum quietly removed the key and peered in through the keyhole. Loc, having the advantage both of size and of preparedness, soon had Michael pinned to the floor. Loc could not see Michael, but it was too dark to see anyway, and Loc could certainly feel where Michael's hands were. He whipped out a length of cord and trussed Michael's wrists, then his ankles, and in this process, the ragged red cloak was pushed off. When Loc lit a candle, he saw the garden boy, tied up on the floor, gazing at him indignantly.

When Alyssum saw the disheveled Michael, she clapped a hand over her mouth to conceal her gasp. Many feelings attacked her at that moment, but prevalent was an incomprehensible desire to keep her sudden knowledge a secret from her sisters. So she continued to watch silently.

"Well, well, what have we here?" said Loc, as he looked down at Michael. "I knew someone was prowling about, but I never thought of the garden boy. One does not expect to find such high ambition in one so low. Tell me, is it the fortune you wish for, or the bride? Ah, I know, it's the little blabbering princess, is it not?"

"You would do better to speak of the princess with more respect," said Michael in a dangerous tone.

"Or else? You'll beat me to a pulp?" laughed Loc. "Not likely. You see, it is I who shall have to decide what to do with you. But if you tell me where the princesses go, I shall release you without further ado."

"Not likely," retorted Michael. But he was at heart very much worried.

"You may as well, for I shall find out in any case. But why do you wear such a foul-looking cloak? I wonder…" Loc threw the cloak about his own shoulders and vanished. He waved his arm in front of his face and did not see it. He took the cloak off again.

"You should be more cautious of magic cloaks, garden boy," said Loc dryly. "They are not for the likes of you. And people will insist on borrowing them, for they are such useful things. I'm afraid you shall have to stay here while I borrow this cloak and go for a little walk.

Then Loc produced more rope and began to tie Michael to a bedpost. Alyssum jumped up and looked frantically about. Laurel was the only other one in the room, and she was closing the trapdoor.

"Quick Laurel, he's coming!" cried Alyssum, as she ran to help Laurel pull back the carpet. Laurel needed no further explanation, and she thought quickly. Then she told Alyssum her plan.

_As she spoke, Laurel recalled the beginning of this wretched tangle of enchantment and mystery. It had happened so accidentally, and had now become the circumstance around which their lives revolved. On a rainy day, Rose had been inspired to thoroughly inspect the cleanliness of the bedchamber._

_"But why?" Alyssum had asked. "We have scores of maids who come in to clean here every day!"_

_"Yes, but how do we know they get everything?" Rose had said._

_"I remember Maman once saying that one should never order servants to do something one knows nothing about oneself," said Lily, quietly supporting her sister. Aster looked like she wanted to make some witty remark on this statement, but even she would not dare to question her mother's wisdom._

_"Think of all the places in this room that are not likely to worry the maids," pursued Rose, tying on an apron and beginning to turn over cushions. "Would it occur to them to clean behind the wardrobes or under the carpet?"_

_"But why c-clean something if nobody s-sees it?" asked Columbine, truly puzzled._

_"Because dirt is unhealthy even if you can't see it!" pronounced Rose, as if she were an expert on the subject of dirt. She lifted the edge of the huge carpet that covered most of the room's floor, and bade her sisters to come and just look at the thin layer of grey dust._

_"Fetch me a broom, one of you!" Marigold ran off to get it and returned some minutes later. As Rose began to sweep the dust, it billowed up in clouds, causing the princesses to cough and wheeze. Her sisters implored her to stop, but Rose was determined, and she merely instructed Columbine and Alyssum to pull back the carpet as Marigold and Laurel moved the furniture about. The rest of the princesses looked on and gave advice._

_She had swept about half the floor when the broom hit something. She looked more closely, and Laurel could see the pucker on her brow. Letting go of a chair, Laurel hurried to Rose's side, and bent down to see the outline of a square-shaped panel clearly detached from the rest of the floor._

_"How strange!" Rose exclaimed. "I do think this is a trap-door!"_

_"A trap door!" squealed Marigold, dropping the end of a sofa and running over. Soon all the princesses were gathered about, as Laurel and Rose tugged at the door, which was stiff with age. When they finally had opened it, everyone tried to peer down into the blackness at once, causing much bumping of heads._

_"There's stairs," observed Ivy. _

_"Shall we g-go?" asked Columbine._

_Everyone looked at Lavender. She stood frowning, her eyes narrowed in thought. After a minute of looking at her sisters' eager faces, she finally gave a small smile._

_"Why not?"_

When Loc came into the room, arrayed in the red ragged cloak, some five minutes later, he left behind him a bound and gagged garden boy. Upon opening the door, he was greeted by a scene that he certainly did not expect.

The room was dark but for a single beam of light emitted by a candle. The candle sat upon a table, and at the table sat Laurel and Alyssum, apparently engrossed in a game of cards.

The sight took Prince Loc aback. Was this what the princesses did at night? But no, it could not be. Two girls playing cards could not account for twelve worn pairs of dancing slippers. Loc looked about and saw that the curtains were drawn on all of the beds except two. There was nothing he could do. He turned and went back to his own room. Laurel heard the click of the door and after a few minutes she got up and locked it.

Loc, on further thought, decided that the card game could have been a ruse to put him off the scent. He sat on his bed and amused himself by completely ignoring poor Michael for the next two hours. Then he went to the door again, and with the cloak wrapped about him, peered out into the chamber.

When he entered, he was disappointed. All he saw was Laurel at a desk, writing by the light of a candle. Alyssum had apparently gone to bed, for one of the remaining beds also had the curtains drawn. A light snoring came from one of the other beds. Princess Laurel put down her pen in annoyance, strode over to the bed, and stuck her head between the curtains.

"Columbine, stop snoring!" she hissed. "You'll wake everyone up!"

"L-laurel, leave m-me alone!" came a muffled voice. So, Prince Loc's notion that only Laurel and Alyssum were here, covering for their sisters, proved untrue. They were apparently all here, most of them sleeping. Nothing was going on except a lady staying up past her bedtime. Loc was so frustrated he could have screamed.

He went back to his room and stared at Michael, who had not fallen asleep. Michael stayed awake, wanting to be sure that the princesses were safe, even if he could do nothing to help them.

"Well, I'll at least have you out of my way," said Loc. "Should you like to be a thief? For you are going to be one. Let's see."

Prince Loc rummaged through Michael's pockets.

"You are a fool, garden boy. Here is a key to this room in one pocket, and a folded knife in the other. I will say that you went at me with this. Oh, let's make it more realistic." Loc made a shallow cut on his arm with the knife, and then bandaged it hastily. The ragged red cloak he stashed in his trunk.

"There, you'll do," said Prince Loc, pleased by his own handiwork. "Now we'll be off." Loc cut the bonds and removed the gag. Keeping one hand securely on Michael's neck and one on the knife, Prince Loc exited his room and shouted at the guard.


	13. Princess List

Some have mentioned confusion over which princess is which, so I wrote up this list of brief descriptions. I hope to have a new chapter up by the end of the week! queeneleni

The Twelve Dancing Princesses

**Lavender** (age 28)

Tall, regal, and in control, Lavender is definitely the eldest. She cares deeply about those she loves, but rarely displays emotion. She is the most intelligent of the princesses, and struggles to do what is best for her sisters. She has grey eyes framed by black lashes and brows, and long black hair.

**Betony **(age 27)

Dreamy-eyed and quiet, Betony is a romantic with her head in the clouds. Considered by some to be the most beautiful of the princesses, she has wide, deep blue eyes, waving black hair, and a light, lithe figure.

**Aster **(age 26)

Aster would like to be thought a great wit, and she constantly makes sarcastic replies to her family's questions and comments. She likes to express herself and keeps a journal of her observations on life. Tall and slender, Aster has thick curls of light golden-brown and sparkling green eyes.

**Lily **(age 25)

Quiet and shy, Lily's main interest is caring for the sick. She is knowledgeable in the use of medicinal herbs and has a soothing presence. She is sensitive to unkindness and always tries to encourage others. She has dark brown hair and soft blue eyes, and is of medium height.

**Ivy **(age 24)

Ivy is also quiet, but not because she is shy. She is an artist who loves to observe rather than speak. Her memory is photographic and she is brilliant at drawing and painting. Small of stature, she has golden curls and piercing grey eyes.

**Rose **(age 23)

Rose is always cheerful and is of a domestic nature. She loves to cook and clean and would be very happy to be a farmer's wife. She is short, slightly plump in a pretty way, and has shining brown hair and twinkling chocolate eyes.

**Laurel **(age 22)

Laurel is the reader of the family. She is quiet and composed, with more wisdom than many of her sisters. She is on the tall side, with brilliant red hair and deep grey-green eyes.

**Eglantine** (age 21)

Eglantine is passionate and often bad-tempered. She hates pretty gowns and polished manners, and loves horses and physical activity, especially throwing things. She has bright chestnut curls and snapping blue eyes, and is of average height.

**Marigold **(age 20)

Marigold is an imaginative girl with dreams of romance. She loves poetry and love stories, and is intrigued by far-off places. Impulsive by nature, she also has a streak of stubbornness. She has guinea-gold hair and hazel eyes, and is of medium height.

**Celandine **(age 19)

Celandine is of a sickly nature and is forever catching colds. She loves music and plays the piano magnificently when she is feeling up to it. She has long, pale gold hair and sad grey eyes, and is small and slender.

**Columbine **(age 18)

Interested in everything, especially animal life, Columbine is practical and not interested in romance at all. She is tall and somewhat clumsy, with black curly hair and large eyes of a peculiar grey-violet hue.

**Alyssum **(age 17)

Tiny in stature, this princess is big in heart, loving just about everything and everybody. Her special passion is plants, about which she is quite knowledgeable. She has merry dark brown eyes and auburn curls, and just a sprinkling of freckles.


	14. A Royal Uproar

**Chapter Twelve: A Royal Uproar**

The garden boy's arrest caused uproar in more than one quarter. Prince Morgan heard the news from Gwylf when he awoke early that morning. Gwylf had been concerned when Michael did not return from the room, and had gone to find out what had happened. He had the story from one of the guards: Prince Loc had dragged the young man out of his room, claiming he had attempted to rob him. King Claude and Lord Alain were awoken, and the king reluctantly called for Michael's arrest. With the proof of the key and Loc's wound, the king could do no less. So Michael had been taken to the prison in the town square, and spent the rest of the night in a rather uncomfortable prison cell.

Morgan was furious and showed it. At the earliest reasonable hour, he sought an audience with the king.

"This is outright slander, Your Majesty!" he exclaimed to King Claude. "Michael a common thief? Why, there was never a more honest lad! I would trust him with my life! Your Majesty, this Loc of Gemn has set him up, you may believe me."

"But Prince Morgan," protested the miserable king. He had liked Michael and was most upset by this whole affair. "The proof! He was in the palace, he had a knife, and he had the key to the room! Besides, why would the prince wish to frame the garden boy? It doesn't make sense!"

"I would trust Michael over Loc any day," declared Morgan, who knew exactly why the prince would wish to frame the garden boy. "And Michael denies Loc's story."

"But he will not account for his presence in the palace! He kept absolutely silent when questioned!"

Morgan stormed down the hallway as well as he could with a limp, and asked a footman to show him the way to the prison.

The city prison was located at one end of the main square and Morgan walked to it with only a little difficulty. Overawed by Morgan's height and imperious manner, the jailer immediately admitted the prince to Michael's cell.

"Michael, what happened?" demanded Morgan, seating himself on the edge of a rickety wooden bench that served as a bed.

"Prince Loc evidently was not drugged," said Michael. Then he obligingly told Morgan of last night's adventures.

"What puzzles me," he concluded, "is that the prince apparently had no success in tracking the princesses, even though he had the cloak. He looked very frustrated when he returned. I am sure that when he went into that room, he did not see the trapdoor, but something quite different. The princesses must have been suspicious of him for some reason."

"Well, they were smarter than we were," said Morgan. "I should never have let you go with that villain there. I should have known he was up to something." There was great disappointment in Morgan's voice, for he hated to lose even a minor skirmish.

"It is no great matter, Your Highness," said Michael, knowing what Morgan was thinking. "Loc does not know the secret, and you, who do, are free from suspicion. The day after tomorrow you will reveal the secret to the king, as we planned. It does not matter whether I am in prison or not. You must, however, send Gwylf to fetch the branch and flower from my room before Marthe decides to do some cleaning."

"I just wish I could _do_ something," muttered Morgan. "I hate being so utterly unhelpful. I would like to strangle Prince Loc of Gemn! What if he does succeed?"

"We must hope he does not," said Michael. "After all, he has the wits of the princesses to contend with."

This thought seemed to cheer the prince somewhat. He agreed that this was quite true, promised Michael to see if anything could be done for him, and took himself off.

Princess Alyssum heard the news from Prince Loc himself. She emerged from the princesses' bedchamber at the same time that Prince Loc emerged from his. His lips curled as he saw her slightly worried expression.

"There was a great commotion last night," he said by way of greeting, "and perhaps it woke you?"

"Oh?" said Alyssum, trying not to betray her interest.

"Your gallant garden boy was arrested for theft."

"It's not true!" cried Alyssum, her face turning white, although she had expected to hear something of the sort.

"Oh yes," said Loc with a sneer. "You see, I caught him at it myself."

"You lie then!" said Alyssum, and ran back to the bedchamber. She lit several candles and drew back the curtains of Lavender's bed.

"Lavvy!" she whispered urgently as she shook her sister. Lavender opened one eye groggily and yawned.

"Lavvy, they've arrested Michael!" Lavender was fully awake in an instant. She sat up.

"The garden boy? Who and why?"

"Prince Loc accused him of theft, late last night, and they have arrested him!" Alyssum did not tell all she knew, but Lavender's mind had already jumped to a number of possible explanations, in all of which Prince Loc appeared as the guilty party.

"It's not true!" insisted Alyssum.

"Of course it's not, dear," said Lavender. Her voice was unusually soft, and Alyssum burst into tears on her sister's shoulder. This had the effect of waking up the others. Alyssum was obliged to repeat the story, as Lavender hastily dressed herself.

Lord Alain and King Claude were in the throne room conferring as to what was the best course to take. Lord Alain was for close interrogation of both Michael and Prince Loc.

"We cannot treat Prince Loc like a commoner," objected the king fretfully. "Why, Gemn would be greatly offended! We might start a war!"

"I think it unlikely, Your Majesty," said Alain calmly. "I doubt Gemn is so fond of Prince Loc that they would declare war to defend his honor. Besides, the prince is in Beloeil and under your jurisdiction."

"Well, if you think so…" At this juncture, a footman opened the door and announced Princess Lavender.

She swept in with a swish of her skirts, the epitome of cold outrage. She stood before her father and curtsied low without bending her upright back an inch. Lord Alain felt the urge to applaud.

"Why, Lavender, it is rather early for you to be up," said the king, a trifle nervously. He could tell that his oldest daughter was furious.

"I demand to know why Michael has been imprisoned," she announced. And nobody thought to question her right to know.

"Well, Lavender," said the king uncomfortably. "Prince Loc accuses the lad of trying to steal some of his personal effects. And there is much proof to incriminate him, unfortunately."

"For example?"

"A key to Loc's room in his pocket, his very presence in the palace, and a knife wound inflicted on the prince," replied King Claude. Suddenly this didn't sound like much. Lavender fixed her cool grey eyes on him.

"These things could all be easily explained if His Highness," (she spoke the appellation as if it were an insult) "wished to frame the boy. And what is more, Prince Loc is a foreigner known to be a knave, whereas Michael is our own servant, known to be loyal and honest. Do we truly put the word of this outsider above the word of our own garden boy?"

Behind that "we" was the force of the entire kingdom, or so it seemed to her audience.

"Well, yes, my dear, there is that, but I really don't see why you are so upset. I didn't know you were so fond of the garden boy."

"There is nobody in this palace who does not like Michael," stated Lavender. "This arrest has most upset my younger sisters, particularly Alyssum."

"Alyssum? Why Alyssum?"

"Father, I cannot believe that you have not noticed how fond she is of Michael," said Lavender in a tone that almost betrayed frustration. "She is forever chattering away to him and spends a great deal of time in his company. She has never been as happy as when he arrived here. And now she is distraught."

"Do you mean to say that my daughter is in love with the garden boy?" said the thunderstruck king.

"I do not say that she is in love with him! I only know that he has become her dear friend and that she is very unhappy!" Lavender nearly shouted. The king was silent, thinking.

_Watching her, Lord Alain remembered the first time he had seen her. Ten years ago, when the war with Gornibus was over, he had been summoned by royal invitation to the palace of Beloeil to receive the king's personal gratitude; he hadn't known that he was to be offered a place on the royal council. His mother had been so proud, and had wanted to come to the ceremony in which Alain was to be presented with a sword of honor. But Father Lefeyrac, as Alain called his stepfather, had been quite ill at the time and she could not leave him. He had been sent off with the blessings and admonitions of parents, sisters, and brothers._

_At the ceremony, he had been formally introduced to the princesses. As her name was spoken, he had first looked at her, and he had been overwhelmed by her beauty. They were all beautiful, of course, except perhaps the younger ones. At the time Eglantine had had a spotty face and Columbine had been quite gawky. But there had been something about Lavender that had gone beyond mere physical beauty. Perhaps it was the quick, hard stare she had given him before her eyes regained their customary coldness. That look had challenged him, almost. They had exchanged courtesies and nothing more; but as the king held out the sword to him, Alain glanced her way and thought he saw admiration in her countenance. She was proud of her kingdom, he was sure of that, and determined to uphold Beloeil's dignity at all costs. There were other things he thought of her, though they were only guesses. But as two years passed, during which he lodged in the city, attended daily council meetings, and only very rarely saw the princesses, he came to feel as if he had known and loved her all his life. Unfortunately, he could never tell her so._

_When upon being made State Minister he had moved into the palace, he had been apprehensive, wondering if he could feign indifference to her while being so often in her presence. But she had done all the work for him. She never let her guard down, never gave him the slightest encouragement. _

_"I asked Lavender if she thought you were a good State Minister," said Alyssum to him one day as he was walking through the gardens. "She said that she was sure it was none of her business whether you were or not. I thought it very strange, because she usually takes such an interest in polti – polic – po-li-ti-cal things. I suppose she must not find you interesting. Oops, that didn't sound very nice, I beg your pardon. But you know what I mean, don't you?"_

_He had. And though his love for her grew stronger every day, and his understanding and respect for her increased, he hadn't hoped, only dreamed. He would do anything for her, anything, wanting nothing in return, but what could a princess ever want that an old soldier could offer?_

"Princess, you have my word that we will do everything possible to see justice done," said Alain quietly. Lavender turned to him and looked at him for a long moment. There was a determination in his eyes, and a promise. She nodded, and he saw for an instant weariness and frustration in her eyes. But then the gravity had returned.

"Thank you," she said, and left the room.

Lord Alain had resolved on two things. Firstly, it was imperative that he won Marigold's wager by the end of the day, in order that Prince Loc should be obliged to leave Beloeil. Secondly, he had to have Michael released from prison. He soon excused himself from the throne room, found Prince Loc, and curtly invited him to continue their game later that afternoon. Then he headed for the city prison.

Michael was chewing on a rather crusty loaf of bread and washing it down with water. Alain mentally made a note to see that the prison food standards were improved. Alain, after telling the jailer to take himself off, was left in the cell with Michael, and he handed to the young man a basket.

"From Marthe," he said. "She is quite upset about this affair, but was mainly concerned that you might take ill without the benefit of her cooking."

Michael smiled and pulled out a leg of cold chicken. "Will you join me, my lord? There are some peanuts here, and I can only assume that they were intended for you."

"So you know my passion for peanuts," remarked Alain genially. He sat down on the bench and gladly accepted the bag of peanuts. He cracked one nut expertly with a flick of his wrist. "I wonder, how much do you know?"

"Some, my lord, some," replied Michael warily.

"Michael, I will be frank with you in the hope that you will be frank with me," said Alain, looking Michael in the eye. "I don't like you being here, and neither does the king. I intend to get you out. But I will need your cooperation. I must know exactly what you were doing in the palace last night."

"I am afraid I cannot tell you that, my lord."

"Why not?"

"It would involve revealing a matter which I desire to keep secret."

"You mean the truth of the princesses' mystery?"

Michael drew in his breath.

"So you know."

"I guessed; there could be no other reason for you to be in that room. I understand, Michael, that you wish to keep your discovery to yourself, and I don't know what you intend to do with your knowledge. I do not ask, for I trust you to bring no harm to the princesses. But I have to know the circumstances of your encounter with Prince Loc. You do not have to tell me anything about the princesses, and I will promise not to reveal your true purpose to a soul."

Michael knew that Lord Alain spoke wisdom, and that he was above all others trustworthy. He quickly concocted an edited version of his nocturnal adventures, and presented it to Lord Alain. Alain was told of the cloak without being informed of its origin, and given a brief account of what had occurred in Prince Loc's room the night before. Alain seemed satisfied with this scanty information.

"Well," said Alain, "this should be enough to enable me to think of something. I hope I shall have you out of here soon. Good day."


	15. Princess Alyssum's Adventure

**Chapter Thirteen: Princess Alyssum's Adventure**

While Lord Alain sat in his office, trying to think of a solution to the problem, Princess Alyssum was facing a problem of her own. She simply had to see Michael; it was the uppermost thought in her mind. She had to find out why he had been in that room, although she thought she already knew. Alyssum could not rest until she had both assured herself of Michael's well-being and found out what she wanted to know.

She was very quiet all that day, spending most of her time in the bedchamber lying on a sofa. Marigold and Columbine sat nearby building a house out of cards, and Ivy silently worked at a drawing. Alyssum finally cried out,

"Oh I must get into that prison!" Marigold and Columbine jumped, and their house fell over.

"The prison? Whatever for?" asked Marigold, kneeling on the floor to pick up stray cards.

"I must see Michael and speak to him! I must try to help him!"

"I d-do not see how y-you can help h-him," pointed out Columbine.

"You mean you want to go Outside?" squealed Marigold. She clapped her hands. "Oh, Alyssum, how exciting! But however will you manage it?"

"You're the one who reads all the adventure stories, you should be able to advise me," said Alyssum, glad that her idea had met with such enthusiasm.

Marigold began to fancy herself in the role of the benevolent friend who assists the heroine in escape from a dungeon. It was not as good as being the heroine, but it was something. She racked her mind.

"I have it!" she exclaimed. "You must dress in one of the maid's clothes and go out the garden gate on the west side! Nobody will notice you, you can take a big basket, and they will think you are going to market or something."

"B-but," objected Columbine, "if she is d-dressed as a peasant, the j-jailer will not l-let her see Michael."

"Oh," said Marigold downcast. This whole business had rather upset her, but not mainly on Michael's account. The realization that Prince Loc could be so mean had disturbed her romantic conception of the villain. She knew he was a Bad Man, but she did not think he could be so utterly depraved as to falsely accuse a man. However, she was determined that Prince Loc should not be a triumphant villain. "I know. You must have a letter, royally signed and sealed, saying you are permitted to deliver some things to Michael. We can write one ourselves."

"It w-would have to b-be in Father's h-hand," argued Columbine, "and w-with his signature and s-seal."

"Or in Lord Alain's hand," said Alyssum thoughtfully. She sighed. "I don't think Lord Alain would help us if it involved deceit."

"It could be forged," offered Ivy abruptly. Her sisters stared at her.

"But we don't know how to forge handwriting," said Marigold.

"I do," said Ivy placidly. She put down her pencil and explained. "It is something I taught myself for amusement. I can write in both Lord Alain's and Father's hand." Mutely, Alyssum fetched a sheet of paper, a pen, and ink. Ivy got up and walked to the table unhurriedly. Then she produced a letter, written in Lord Alain's hand, and signed with King Claude's sprawling signature.

"Thank you," said Alyssum in a slightly awed tone.

"You're welcome," replied Ivy, returning to her sketching.

Marigold decided that she should be the one to obtain the seal. She put the letter in her pocket and went to the throne room. Fortunately, neither the king nor Lord Alain was there, and she told the footman that she thought she had left something in the room. This was partially true, for she had somewhere misplaced a book. She was allowed to go in. Hastily, she affixed a seal to the letter, waved it about to dry, looked perfunctorily for the book, and left the room.

"It was not there," she said to the footman, then returned to the bedchamber.

When Princess Alyssum sneaked out the garden gate, nobody took any notice of her. Princess Laurel, sitting on a bench near that very gate, failed to see her younger sister. Laurel was occupied in observing Prince Morgan in a bad mood. The prince had been in high dudgeon half the day, and insisted on pacing about the gardens, completely disregarding the condition of his leg. Laurel thought somebody ought to keep an eye on him and designated herself. She attempted without success to divert his attention from various schemes to murder Prince Loc. At last she gave up, sat down upon a bench, and said with some feeling, "You are the most confoundedly stubborn man of my acquaintance!"

Morgan did stop at this, unused to hearing such strong words from her. He looked at her half-exasperated, half-laughing expression, and grinned.

"I'm sorry. I am being rather tiresome," he apologized ruefully. "My sisters never come near me when I'm in one of my 'moods,' as they call them."

"You are very tiresome," said Laurel roundly, "and I think I should get along well with your sisters. But I'm afraid that if I leave you to yourself, you might do something rash."

"Oh, I wouldn't really kill Prince Loc," said Morgan in a voice of reassurance. "Though I might just knock him down, or bloody his nose, or some such thing." This sent Laurel off into a peal of laughter, and Morgan grinned again.

"Now, I will try to be nice," he promised, sitting beside her. "What shall we talk of?"

Laurel asked him to tell her about some of his travels, and they settled down to a comfortable conversation. As they talked, Laurel remembered a conversation she had had with her older sisters, long ago it seemed.

_"It's a good thing I don't want to get married," had said Aster, carefully dipping her pen into an inkwell, "for I doubt any of us shall ever have the chance. I overheard Father telling Lord Alain that he had just turned down a suggestion from the King of Palmyra that his son be wed to one of us. I'm going to write about it in my journal. Life here is so dull that writing down hearsay is the only activity to be had."_

_"Isn't the King of Palmyra fabulously wealthy?" inquired Rose, who was attempting to tidy up the desk that Aster was sitting at. "If Father doesn't think that a good match, then you are quite right. Could you move your left arm just a trifle?"_

_"Would you like to be married off for wealth?" asked Laurel, looking up from her book, slightly shocked. _

_"Of course not, but it would be nice to have the option of marrying a wealthy person if one wanted to," said Aster. "Oh, Rose, do stop, you're jostling me and the ink will splatter!"_

_"I think I should like to be married," sighed Lily, who sat quietly while Betony braided her hair. _

_"So should I," said Rose, moving away from the desk and toward the dressing table. "But there are no eligible men to be had, and there's no use weeping over it. Besides, I'm sure Father will change his mind about it someday. He must be wanting grandchildren, after all."_

_"When the time is right, someone will come," said Betony simply. "At least that's what Maman said. Did she not, Lavender?"_

_Lavender had just entered the room. She came and sat beside Betony. "Yes, I remember her saying something like that."_

_"But how do you know that it's him?" asked Laurel, curiously._

_"When you meet someone in whom you take delight, you will know," Lavender replied._

Princess Alyssum, dressed in a worn gown and cloak borrowed from a palace maid, made her way down the street to the prison. The feeling of freedom exhilarated her; she wondered what would happen if she kept walking and never went back. The sights and sounds of the town square were all new to her, and she looked about her wide-eyed and wondering. But she did eventually make it to the prison nonetheless. She told the jailer in a timid voice that she had been sent to carry private messages from the king to the prisoner, along with some provisions. The jailer thought it odd, but was silenced by the royal letter. So Alyssum was let into the cell and left with the garden boy.

"Princess, you should not be here!" exclaimed Michael as soon as the jailer had gone. He could not have been more surprised.

"I had to come. Oh, Michael, I am so sorry you are here, what a horrid place! Here are the provisions I am pretending to send you, do take them, there's a warm blanket, and some food that Rose sneaked from the kitchen. And Marigold sent you a book, in case you are bored, it's a silly poem, but she likes it. And here are some flowers I picked for you, though I suppose they will die in this dank room. Are there rats? Marigold says there are always rats in prisons."

"I have not seen any rats, and I thank you," said Michael. "But why on earth are you here?"

"Oh yes, well, I had to speak to you," said Alyssum, her voice becoming grave. "You see, Michael, I found out!"

"Found out what, Princess?"

"Well, when Loc captured you that night, I was looking through the keyhole!"

This confession had the effect of causing Michael's jaw to drop.

"You mean- you know everything?"

"Not everything. That is why I came, so you could tell me what I don't know. It seems that you have a magic cloak, and that you have been following us to- to where we go. I am right, am I not?"

"Yes, Princess."

"But why? And how?" A thought she had tried to repress now came back. "Michael, surely you do not mean to tell Father? And win the prize, oh Michael, how could you think of such a thing? I always thought you were so wonderfully kind!" She felt like crying, but did not.

"I have no intention of winning a prize, Princess, I assure you."

"But why then did you make any attempt to discover our secret?"

"Because I think you are in danger, and I intend to put an end to it."

These words stunned Alyssum; danger she had never contemplated, and the idea of Michael setting out to avert that danger was a novelty. Truth be told, she held Michael in highest esteem, but never thought of him as a romantic hero. He was just the garden boy, her special friend. All this was putting him in a new light. And she was not sure whether she liked it or not.

"You are going to tell Father," she whispered.

"He shall know of it, yes." Michael hated to hurt her, but he would not lie to her.

"And you shall tell me no more."

"I ought not. It would do nobody any good, Princess."

"I ought to tell my sisters. Then we could do something to stop you."

"Perhaps."

"Michael, why must you do this to me?" cried Alyssum in frustration. "Why must I have to make such a decision? I am not wise, and I do not know what to do!"

"I wish you would trust me," said Michael simply, and Alyssum almost gasped at the way his eyes pierced into hers. She was so confused.

"I think I could," she said at last. "But I do not know. I must think on it. I'll go now." She impulsively held out her hand to him. He took it and gently kissed it. Then Alyssum turned and left.


	16. Lord Alain Exceeds Prince Loc

**Chapter Fourteen: Lord Alain Exceeds Prince Loc in Cleverness**

Lord Alain and Prince Loc sat down to their game of chess at four that afternoon. They played for an hour in complete silence. People drifted in and out of the room to check on the game's progress. Only Princess Marigold sat watching for the entire hour. Her nerves were all on edge; she was torn between fear that Lord Alain should lose, and fear that Alyssum's expedition might somehow be discovered. When the game was still unfinished at dinner time, she was very rattled indeed.

Dinner was a very subdued affair, and nobody, except perhaps Lord Dalfeu, enjoyed it very much. There was a tension in the air, brought about by a general feeling of animosity toward Prince Loc. For his part, he was worried about the chess game; he should have beaten the State Minister by now. Alyssum had lost both her appetite and her conversation, and the king, who had been turning Lavender's words over in his mind, was very much worried by it.

Alain and Loc returned to their game after dinner, and played until half-past seven. Lord Alain won.

Marigold shrieked with joy and relief and skipped about the room triumphantly. When she realized that everyone was staring blankly at her, she stopped and blushed.

"You lost!" she said to Prince Loc, who was glowering. "And now you must keep your side of the wager!"

The others continued to stare at her in astonishment.

"Indeed?" queried Loc sardonically, managing admirably to keep his annoyance at losing in check.

"You gave me your word!"

"And where did you receive the impression that my word was worth anything?" Loc asked. Marigold's face went even redder.

"Marigold, what does this mean?" demanded King Claude, bewildered.

"The princess and Prince Loc decided to place a wager on who would win this game," said Lord Alain, casting a quelling glance at Marigold. "It was all in jest, of course." He hoped Marigold would not be so rash as to explain the terms the wager was made under. She understood him, swallowed, and nodded.

"Yes, Father, I was just a little excited that I had won, that's all," she said. "It was just a silly wager."

"Your Highness," said Alain to Prince Loc. "Now that this piece of business is over, I was wondering if I might have a word with you on a more pressing matter."

"About what?"

"It is about this affair of the garden boy's arrest. You may prefer a private conference; we may adjourn to my office."

"I have no need to conceal anything," replied Loc arrogantly, although he did not like the look of calm mastery in Alain's eyes. "You may speak to me of anything you choose, right here."

"As you wish," said Alain unemotionally. "It is my duty to inform you that a stolen article has been found in one of your trunks. An article belonging to Michael, the garden boy."

There were exclamations all around. Princess Lavender kept her eyes focused on Lord Alain's face.

"What the devil do you mean by that?" snapped Prince Loc.

"Exactly what I said. Michael is the owner of a rather misshapen cloak. It isn't worth much, but it is his own. This cloak was found in your trunk. One might assume that Michael went into the palace last night in an attempt to retrieve it, and that you, discovering him, sought to have him unjustly arrested."

"You searched my room?"

"I was given information from an unacknowledged source as to where the cloak was to be found. So of course your room had to be searched. You needn't worry, only the cloak was removed."

"And why," said Loc, his face white with rage, "would I have had any inducement to steal the ragged red cloak of a garden boy?"

"I do not presume to know," said Alain composedly. "But it would seem odd that you should know the color of the cloak if you had never seen it."

"You can't have me arrested!" snarled the prince. He was very much upset, more by the knowledge that he had slipped up than by the threat of arrest.

"Oh, but there you are wrong, Prince Loc," spoke up King Claude. He rose from his seat with all his kingly grace. "This is Beloeil. And in my kingdom, any thief can be arrested, whether he be prince or pauper. If you desire to avoid the full justice of the Beloeilan law, I suggest you leave Beloeil before I call for the guards."

Pride stirred in the hearts of the princesses. Whatever his faults as a father, he was magnificent at being a king.

Prince Loc stalked out of the room and demanded that his servant be sent to pack his things. As he stomped down the hallway, he was followed by Princess Marigold.

"You scoundrel!" she threw at him. He continued walking and she continued to follow. She had never been so angry in her life. "You knave! You would have broken your bargain! I wish you had been arrested, and forced to live on bread and water for the rest of your days!"

Loc stopped. He had calmed down somewhat, and had regained his composure.

"Do you, pretty one? Well, I am going away after all, so I don't see what you have to complain of."

"It doesn't matter! You still meant to break your word! I did not think you could be such a-a- " she sought for an appropriate epithet.

"A villain?" supplied Loc. He tilted her chin up with one finger. "I thought you knew I was that, sweet. But just to drive it in, I shall fully break my word. You may be assured that I shall return someday, for one thing. And for another." He quickly bent and kissed her lips. Before she could even think to slap him, he had gone. Marigold gasped in indignation, but it was too late to do anything. She calmed herself with the thought that, after all, the whole incident was rather romantic even if it had been very uncomfortable.Prince Loc left and Michael was released. Michael was greatly fussed over by Marthe and fed an enormous, albeit late, dinner. He regretted the loss of his cloak, thinking it to be traveling to Gemn in Loc's trunk. But when he went to bed that night, he discovered a ragged red cloak neatly folded under his mattress.

Alyssum was very much impressed by the way in which Lord Alain had disposed of Prince Loc. She was disposed to wonder how much Lord Alain knew, and considered asking him. But in the end she decided against the scheme; if Michael was so discreet with her, she could not hope for less discretion from Alain. Her joy at Michael's release was great, and the next morning she ran out to find him as soon as she woke. This was not very early, for last night she had been unable to fall under the spell of the enchanted sleep.

_Michael had not followed them, that she knew, for she had been watching for signs of his presence. It was no wonder; after a day spent in that horrid prison, he must have been too exhausted to spend the night watching the princesses dance._

_After several dances, she had moved toward her customary couch, eager to sleep. In spite of the beauty of the woods and the congeniality of her dancing partners, she did not feel in the slightest enchanted. In fact, she found the whole setting somewhat dull and dreary, and she felt unreasonably tired. But when she laid herself down upon the couch, she could not fall asleep, but turned from one side to the other. After a half hour of attempting to sleep, she got up and looked about her._

_Betony danced with none but the fairy prince. She wondered that she had not noticed this before. As they whirled about the pavilion, Alyssum's eyes followed them. Betony was positively glowing; it was as if she saw and heard nobody except the prince. They were in their own enchanted world within the enchanted forest. _

_Alyssum saw that Lavender and Laurel sat quietly on a bench, removed a distance from the dancers. They had no stars in their eyes, not like the others. She had never noticed this, either. Had she had stars in her own eyes before that blinded her from seeing how things really were? And if she had, why were these stars now gone? Why could she no longer sleep what Celandine said must be the sleep of innocent childhood? She went to join her two sisters._

"_Can you not sleep, Alyssum?" asked Laurel, surprised._

"_No, not tonight," Alyssum replied. "Why do you not dance?"_

"_We do not wish to," said Laurel simply._

"_Nor do I."_

"_You do not?" asked Lavender somewhat sharply._

"_No. These people, this forest – well, they seem so very boring for some reason. I would much rather be in our own gardens, dancing with – with some ordinary person."_

"_Ah," said Lavender. "I see."_

"_You do?"_

"_I feel the same way."_

Michael was planting seed in part of the vegetable garden. He smiled when he saw her.

"I'm so glad!" she cried, kneeling down by the bed of dirt and watching him work. "I wish you could have seen it when Lord Alain accused Prince Loc of theft! It was splendid!"

Michael chuckled. "I'm sure it was, Princess. Was the prince much dismayed?"

"The look on his face! Then Father was so grand and kingly, I don't think Lavender herself could have done better. And Prince Morgan grinned so wide I thought his face would break, and Columbine started to giggle. I felt like clapping, and nearly did so." Then she fell silent.

"What are you planting? Tomatoes?" she asked after some time. She picked up a handful of dirt and let it run through her fingers.

"Yes, Princess. It shall be a bountiful harvest this autumn. It is hard to believe that this garden will be even more abundant when summer comes."

"It is always warm here, so things always grow," mused Alyssum absently. "Once, when I was very little, it snowed here, and it was considered a great thing. But I don't remember how it looked. Have you seen snow?"

"There are winters in Eldyfa, and mightily snowy ones," said Michael.

"I didn't tell any of my sisters, you know," said Alyssum, abruptly changing the subject.

"So I assumed, as I have not been poisoned."

"I don't think Lavvy would have poisoned you," said Alyssum seriously. "In fact, I began to wonder if she would do anything. She likes you. She never thought for a minute that you were a thief."

Michael wondered what Princess Lavender did think.

"I trusted you. I did not tell," Alyssum went on. "Will you not trust me, and tell me all?"

"I do trust you, Princess Alyssum," said Michael in a low voice. "And you may know soon enough."

"It is all to end then," sighed Alyssum in resignation. She did not waste her breath in further argument. A thought occurred to her.

"Michael, just tell me, will you follow us tonight?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Can you dance?"

The question startled Michael. "Well, yes, I suppose so. Why do you ask, Princess?"

Alyssum's eyes sparkled in the way that Michael knew so well. "Michael, I have the most wonderful idea! You must dance with me! I have never danced with an invisible person before, and I should so much like to. Please say you will, just for a little while. We can go off a little from the others, and nobody would wonder at it, or even notice."

"As you wish, Princess," said Michael obligingly. Their talk then returned to matters of gardening, and they both almost forgot that there was anything of more importance to think about. It was nearly an hour when Alyssum left to get something to eat. Before she went, she asked one more question.

"Michael, must you tell?"

"Your Father must know, Princess."

"But everyone will be so upset, and Father will have the tunnel stopped up, and everything will change! Why can't things go on as they are?"

"Change happens, Princess, and it is often for the better."

"But what of Betony? She will surely die of a broken heart, and that cannot be for the better!"

"Do people die of broken hearts, Princess?" For Michael did indeed feel somewhat guilty about blighting Princess Betony's romance.

"They do in stories."


	17. A Family Party

**Chapter Fifteen: A Family Party**

It was an hour past noon when Suzanne Lefeyrac Dejolras arrived at the palace of Beloeil, children and brother in tow. Lord Alain had advised his sister to come in by the garden gate and the side door near his office, but Madame Dejolras was not one to enter by side doors. She approached the guards at the enormous oak door at the front of the palace, and requested to see Lord Alain.

"I am Madame Dejolras, sister to Lord Alain," she announced grandly, in a high, lilting voice. Her younger brother, a lanky youth of around twenty years, rolled his eyes.

The guards, knowing that such a person was expected, let the guests in and led them to a front parlor.

Princess Lavender was surprised to see strangers when she entered the room a minute later, book in hand. But after quick scrutiny, she perceived a resemblance, and realized who they must be. Suzanne Dejolras was a young woman of medium height, slightly built, with riotous brown curls and wide blue eyes. She did not much resemble Lord Alain, but their noses were remarkably similar. In Madame Dejolras' bearing was both confidence and youthfulness, and Lavender could tell by the way she looked about that she was not at all daunted by her royal surrounding. Lord Alain's half-brother, Pierre Lefeyrac, looked somewhat like a younger version of his eldest brother. He was tall, with brown hair and hazel eyes, but he moved with less dignity and his expression was open and unguarded. There was a little boy of about four, and a girl of two or three, remarkably pretty. And in her arms, Suzanne held a baby girl who gurgled quietly.

"You must be Lord Alain's family. I welcome you to Beloeil. I am Princess Lavender."

"How do you do, Princess," said Suzanne as she executed a low curtsy. Pierre bowed, and the little ones had to be nudged before they followed their elders' example. "I am Suzanne Dejolras, and this is my brother Pierre Lefeyrac, and my children, Camille, Lina, and Jeannette. I must say, it is very nice to meet you, and I think you have a lovely home. I have always wanted to see the palace, we saw paintings of it in school, but of course that isn't the same thing. Although Jean's letters are very descriptive, they do not measure up to the real thing."

"Do please sit down," said Lavender politely, setting an example by sitting herself. "Did you have a good journey?"

Suzanne seated herself and her children, and replied, "Oh yes, I think it went quite well, although being cooped up in a carriage with the children was somewhat fatiguing."

"We made very good time," said Pierre, "but we would have made better if we needn't have stopped every half hour so Lina could be sick."

"Really, Pierre, must you be so crude?" admonished his sister. "I beg you will excuse my brother, Your Highness, he is shockingly ill-mannered. I don't know where he gets it from, for I assure you my mother was most strict in teaching us our manners."

"You needn't apologize," said Lavender, repressing a desire to laugh.

"Where is Unca Jean?" demanded Camille suddenly. He was bored. "I wanna see him!"

"You must wait, Camille, he is coming," Suzanne told him. She smiled at the princess. "The lad is very anxious, for he has not seen his uncle since the winter, when he came home for a week's visit, you know. Lina, too is looking forward to seeing him, but little Jeannette has not yet met him!"

"She is a sweet baby," said Lavender, gazing at the smiling baby. She hesitated a moment before saying, "May I hold her?"

"Of course!" said Suzanne, generously handing the bundle to Lavender. "She is a very good girl, and loves to meet new people."

Lavender cradled Jeannette in her arms and tickled her cheek. Jeannette laughed and proceeded to spit up.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Suzanne, pulling a cloth from her pocket. "I am so sorry!"

"Never mind," said Lavender, taking the cloth from her and expertly wiping up the mess. "You have no idea how many times I've been spit up on by baby girls. They can't help it, after all." She continued to look steadily at the baby. "It has been so long since I held a little one."

_Yes, it had been long, far too long. It was nearly eighteen years since Alyssum had been born, and seventeen since she had stroked the forehead of her lifeless baby brother as he was placed in his tiny coffin. Back then, babies had been a matter of course. There had been every year a new baby to cuddle and kiss and care for. Maman had told Lavender very early on that, since she was the eldest, she had a special responsibility to look after the babies. And so Lavender had. It was not an irksome responsibility, for she adored each and every baby that came her way._

_No baby was quite like another. Lily had been silent, neither crying nor laughing much, but just staring out into the world with wide, sober eyes. Rose had never stopped laughing and gurgling, while Eglantine could scream so loud as to wake all the sleeping inhabitants of the palace. Columbine had liked to stretch her hands out in front of her face and experimentally wiggle first one finger, then another. _

_When she was eight, Aster had decided to write a story about a family. She had requested Lavender's assistance in creating this family._

_"First I need the mother," said Aster, pen poised above a sheet of paper. "Her name is Daisy."_

_"Why Daisy?"_

_"I like it. It's so much nicer-sounding than Aster, and it's practically the same flower. I don't know why I couldn't have been named Daisy. Anyway, I need your help for the father's name. I can't think of any good man names. There's Claude, but it would be silly to use my own father's name. The guards all have silly names like Horace and Jacques."_

_"Jean," said Lavender decidedly. It was her favorite name, noble and bold without being grandiose or presumptuous. _

_"How dull! Can't you think of something better? I'll ask Betony, she'll know something. I suppose you would name the babies Marie and Henri?"_

_Betony had suggested Grégoire for the husband and had written a whole page of lovely-sounding but quite ridiculous names for the babies. Aster had been quite satisfied, but Lavender still liked Jean the best._

"Unca Jean!" screamed Camille as Lord Alain entered the room. The boy flew to Alain's side and was tossed into the air. Lavender stared; Lord Alain's face transformed as he grinned broadly and laughed aloud.

"You are a scamp, Camille," the boy's uncle informed him, "but I am very glad to see you none the less. Suzie, what have you been feeding this young man? He's grown at least an inch since I saw him last." Suzanne ran to fling her arms about her brother, who received her with a hug and a hearty kiss on her cheek.

"Dear Jean, I am so happy to see you, yes, Camille has grown. And Lina, too, where is the girl? Lina, come greet your uncle." Lina had taken refuge behind Princess Lavender's skirts, and Lord Alain, glancing about the room, was much surprised to see Princess Lavender sitting with one of his nieces in her arms and another hugging her knee. Lavender, avoiding Alain's gaze, bent and whispered something into the girl's ear, and the child ventured out. At closer range, she recognized the tall man who had given her a doll several months ago, and she lost her shyness. She bestowed a hug and a kiss upon Lord Alain, and then the man was ordered to admire his new niece. Princess Lavender stood up and brought Jeanette to him, saying as she did so,

"I am reluctant to give her up, my lord, but I suppose yours is the superior claim to her attention. Madame Dejolras, Monsieur Lefeyrac, I hope to see you again while you remain in the city." And then she slipped away. Lord Alain looked after her for a moment with an intense gaze that Suzanne certainly noticed. He then duly admired the baby, saying Jeannette was certainly the prettiest little girl he had ever seen, excepting his other nieces of course. His nieces were all five of them the most precocious maidens in Beloeil, to be sure.

"And how do you do, Pierre?" inquired Alain, extending one hand to his brother as he used the other to balance the bundle that was Jeannette. "I was glad to learn that Dejolras hired you as his clerk. Are you worth what is paid you?"

"Of course," said Pierre, smiling. "I am saving him more money than I earn. His accounts were rather in a mess when I first got my hands on them. I thought Suzie must have been keeping them."

"Pierre has always had a head for numbers," Suzanne acknowledged justly, "Eugene is very clever with money, but he cannot keep accounts. I do not at all understand it, but so it is. Well, Jean, I think this palace rather a marvelous place. And I thought Princess Lavender very civil; I did not expect a princess to be so civil. Even more so, as I heard she was marked for her pride. She is the eldest, is she not?"

"Yes," said Pierre. "First one, birthday April the twenty-third, aged twenty-nine, two weeks, and three days."

"You pick up very odd bits of information, brother," commented Lord Alain, "but you are quite right. Suzie, how does your husband?"

The siblings conversed about family affairs for some time, while Jeannette gurgled in her uncle's arms and Lina and Camille set about to explore the room. Camille was just about to knock over a priceless vase when Princess Columbine skidded into the room, pulling the door closed behind her, and averting the attention of Master Camille. Columbine was flushed and panting and her black curls were askew.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry!" she exclaimed when she realized the room was occupied. "B-but I had to g-get away from Eglantine! L-lord Alain, she is chasing m-me, and I do n-not think she will look in h-here."

"That is quite all right, Princess Columbine," said Alain with composure. "May I present my family to you? This is my sister, Madame Dejolras, and my brother, Monsieur Lefeyrac. And these are my nieces and nephew, Lina, Jeannette, and Camille."

"How d-do you do?" said Columbine, executing a clumsy curtsey. "I r-remember that you were to visit. I am v-very glad to meet you."

"What number pincess is you?" asked Camille, who had been intrigued by his Uncle Pierre's earlier numerical evaluation of Princess Lavender. Princess Columbine blinked at him, not exactly sure how to reply to this.

"Number eleven, birthday May the twenty-first, aged eighteen, eleven months, two weeks, and five days," said Pierre promptly, and with a friendly grin cast at Columbine. He found this princess to be far less intimidating than the previous one.

"Oh that's w-what he meant," said Columbine, her grey-violet eyes lighting with comprehension. She looked at Pierre interestedly. "But how d-did you know that?"

"In grammar school everyone is taught the names and birthdays of the princesses," explained Pierre, "It's a memory exercise."

"Well!" exclaimed Columbine. "I h-had no idea! How v-very strange."

"Your Highness, you look quite heated," said Suzanne, concerned. "Why have you been running?"

"My s-sister Eglantine is very angry at m-me," explained Columbine, "and she's out t-to get me. You s-see, I put a s-snake in her bed, and she d-does not like snakes."

"That sounds like jolly good fun," remarked Pierre, "What kind of snake was it?"

"Oh, j-just a little g-garter snake I found in the g-garden. It was not one of the b-big snakes in the m-menagerie. It m-made her jump, though."

"Have you got a menagerie?" exclaimed Pierre.

"Y-yes, at the b-back of the garden, though it is n-not very big." An idea occurred to Columbine. She turned to Lord Alain. "M-my lord, we really ought to show the animals t-to your niece and n-nephew." Pierre stifled a laugh. Columbine turned back to him. She was used to being laughed at, but did not mean to tolerate it from this boy she hardly knew.

"What's s-so funny?" she demanded.

"Hearing my brother called 'my lord,'" hooted Pierre.

"W-well? He is a l-lord, isn't he?"

"But I've never heard him called one, and I certainly don't think of him as one." Princess Columbine was about to ask another question when Lord Alain intervened.

"Your idea is an excellent one, Princess," he said, "Shall we depart for the menagerie?"

"Oh, Pierre, would you take Camille and Lina?" asked Suzanne quickly. "And perhaps, Your Highness, you could show them the way, if you would be so good. I have a desire to speak with Jean privately." Lord Alain considered her speculatively, but Pierre was able to take the hint, and Columbine ready to oblige.

"Eglantine w-will not be able to h-hit me if I am accompanied b-by you," she said happily, taking Lina by the hand.

"Would she hit you?" asked Pierre.

"W-well, she did have a c-candlestick in hand when I s-saw her last."

As soon as they departed, Suzanne seated herself on a sofa, and beckoned her brother to sit next to her. Alain, still holding Jeannette, obliged her.

"Well, Jean," said Suzanne, clasping her hands together and fixing her eyes on his face. "Tell me truly: how do you go on here?"

"As you see," said Lord Alain noncommittally, "I go on very well."

"You are being secretive," pronounced Suzanne, "and I know why and what about, but I wish you wouldn't take me for a fool. I may be your youngest sister, but I can read you just as well as Elise or Sophie can."

"Whatever do you mean, Suzie?" sighed Lord Alain, though he really didn't want to know. He tickled Jeannette, and she spit up again. Alain wiped up the mess with another cloth that Suzanne had stashed in her pocket.

"You know what I mean, dear Jean. I mean Princess Lavender."

"What about Princess Lavender?" asked Alain, trying to keep the sharpness out of his voice.

"My dear Jean, I mean how you are in love with her. Don't deny it, it is quite obvious, I saw how you looked at her. I can't at all blame you, for she is very beautiful, and is moreover just the kind of woman for you. Have you been in love with her all this time? It is so romantic!"

Lord Alain regarded Suzanne with something that was not brotherly affection. "Suzie, I'd like to- well, never mind what I'd like to do to you. You must not repeat a word of what you just said to anyone, do you understand me?"

"Of course, Jean, how could you doubt me? But when do you mean to ask her to marry you? You've really taken such a long time over it!"

"I do not mean to ask her to marry me."

"Why not?"

"Because I do not mean to, and that is the end of this conversation," he replied firmly. "Now, Suzie, would you like me to introduce you to King Claude?"

Suzanne clapped her hands with delight and dropped the subject which had so occupied her thoughts. But she did not forget it, not for a moment.


	18. Revelations

**Chapter Sixteen: Revelations**

Madame Dejolras became an instant favorite of the king, who was both charmed by her engaging manners, and much moved by the knowledge that she had been named for his departed queen. He invited Suzanne to visit the palace whenever she should desire. His daughters were amazed when he dismissed Camille's breaking an expensive porcelain figurine with a wave of his hand and the comment that "boys will be boys." Alain's relations were invited to stay for dinner, and the meal that evening was made very jovial by the good mood of the king and the liveliness of the guests. Nearly everyone retired that night in good spirits, with three exceptions. Prince Morgan was apprehensive about the morrow, Lord Alain was in doubt as to his sister's ability to mind her own business, and Princess Alyssum was jittery with thinking of the night ahead.

Princess Alyssum was strangely silent that night when the princesses dressed for dancing. She let Betony lace up her pale yellow gown, and let Lavender fix her hair, and slowly tied the yellow laces of her dancing slippers. Michael, peering under the door, heard snatches of conversation, but never the voice of Princess Alyssum.

"What did you think of Suzanne Dejolras? I should never have thought her Lord Alain's sister, she is so very lively," said Marigold.

"That Monsieur Lefeyrac was rather a pert boy," said Aster. "Fancy spitting out our ages like that! I did not wish to be reminded that I am nearly twenty-seven."

"I thought h-he was quite n-nice! Did not you, L-lavender?"

"They were a pleasant family and do Lord Alain credit," said Lavender in a way that crushed all comments to the contrary.

The moon was nearly full that night, wanting only a sliver to make it complete. The silver leaves reflected moonbeams more strongly than they ever had before. Princess Alyssum was rather jumpy, and was frequently casting glances about her. After an hour of dancing with the faeries, she wandered off alone to the trees beyond the pavilion, taking care not to draw attention to herself. Only Laurel and Lavender, sitting on what was now their customary bench, noticed the girl leave. Laurel started to get up to go after her, but Lavender stopped her.

"Let her be, Laurel."

"Why? Where does she go to?"

"She is in no danger."

"She didn't sleep last night."

"No. She will never sleep the enchanted sleep again."

Laurel stared steadily at Alyssum's receding figure. "I think I begin to understand, Lavender, at least in part. And you probably know all. But is there hope for any of us?"

"There may be. I did not think there was before, but things have changed. I at least am determined to despair no longer of a happy ending to all this madness."

"Lavender, I wish you would speak plainly," said Laurel, slightly frustrated. Lavender made no reply.

Alyssum felt a touch on her arm, and she jumped.

"May I have this dance, Princess?" came a voice right behind her. Alyssum recognized the voice and relaxed. She strained her eyes in every direction, but could see nothing.

A jeweled daffodil appeared, floating it seemed, and reached toward her. Alyssum took it and tucked it behind one ear.

"I shall be most pleased to dance with you, sir," she said with a curtsey. She then felt a hand clasp her waist, and another clasp her hand. So the garden boy and the princess danced on the silver-green floor of the enchanted forest.

"This is very odd," said Alyssum after a while, "and I do not think it fair. For all I know, you might be making faces at me."

"I might," agreed Michael, "but I must remind you that this was your idea. You took the risk."

"Oh, I am enjoying myself excessively," said Alyssum. "It is probably the most interesting thing I have ever done."

"More interesting than dancing with faeries?"

"Yes. Dancing with faeries becomes rather commonplace when you do it night after night," reasoned Alyssum. She closed her eyes. And when Michael asked her why, she replied,

"Because if I keep them open, I see nothing. When I close them, I can imagine you being there. And I can pretend you are dressed like a prince, looking very heroic indeed."

"The garden boy heroic?"

"You might be so."

They danced for nearly an hour to the strains of music drifting from the pavilion. At times they talked, and at times they were silent. Alyssum felt as if she could dance forever and never tire.

"You had better go back now, Princess," said Michael at last. "You have been gone a long time."

"Oh, why, Michael? We are having so much fun!"

"You will be missed."

"Very well," Alyssum sighed. She had come to realize that a mere princess could not override the will of this garden boy. "But Michael, I wish we could do it again! If this could go on forever, you could come and dance with me every night!"

"If I stayed up so late every night I should not be able to perform my duties to satsifaction. And then I should have to go away."

"You mustn't do that, of course. You must never go away. Promise me you will not?" She held his hand tightly as he led her back to the pavilion.

"I can only promise that I will never do anything to hurt you." And then he was no longer there.

Alyssum did not sleep that night either. She sat beside Lavender, her head on her sister's shoulder, and simply stared at nothing. Princess Lavender asked her no questions, but watched Betony closely as she danced, a sad smile playing about her lips.

_"You love him," Lavender had stated. Betony, quietly embroidering a handkerchief, had looked up quickly at this. It was about a month after the secret passage had been discovered, and Lavender was growing daily more concerned for her sister's heart._

_"Are you telling me or asking me, Lavender?"_

_"Both. That is, I am fairly sure that you do, but I would like to have my suspicions either confirmed or denied."_

_"Very well," said Betony tightly. "You are correct."_

_"I see," said Lavender. Her mind reeled. If she had had any idea of what would happen, she would have nipped this whole crazy affair in the bud after the first night. She ought to have done so. She was supposed to take care of her sisters, it was what Maman had expected of her. If Maman were here, she would have done something to avert this disaster. She would have somehow prevented Betony from falling in love with an immortal, she would never have let an enchantment fall over the princesses. If only Lavender had been wiser, if only she had heeded the warnings that had passed through her mind at the start._

_Maman wasn't here, and Lavender was so unsure of what course she ought to take. Should she tell her father? Should she try to put an end to the nightly revels? Could she? No, she was no magician, and she could not contend with enchantments. But what of Betony? Love of an immortal would surely be her destruction. And yet, Lavender's will was not so strong that she could make her sister stop loving the faerie prince. She knew well that love was not something that could be willed away._

_"Betony, I wish that this had never happened."_

_"I know you do," said Betony, her defensive expression softening into one of sympathy. "Lavender, you want things to be so controllable. You want to be able to solve all our problems for us, just like you used to rock Alyssum to sleep when she was missing Maman, and how you bound up all the cuts and bruised that Columbine managed to obtain, and how you can get Aster to stop provoking others with a few pointed words. But all of life isn't controllable, Lavender, especially now. You can't stop us from having our hearts broken. You can't even stop yourself from having your heart broken, even though you can convince most people that your heart is untouched."_

_"I don't convince you, Betony?" Lavender asked wryly, knowing the answer. Betony knew her better than anyone. They were the two eldest, the closest in age and the closest in heart. Betony had never spoken of this before, yet Lavender had always known how well Betony understood._

_"You can't deceive me," Betony laughed softly. "I've known any time these ten years. And I've felt for you, as I'm sure you now feel for me."_

Before going back to the cottage that night (or that morning), Michael spoke to Prince Morgan. Gwylf woke the prince by pulling all the covers off the bed in one quick movement.

"It is all up to you now, Your Highness," said Michael when Morgan had finished telling his servant exactly what he thought of him. "Tomorrow you must tell the king."

"You know I don't want to do this, Michael," complained Morgan. "It seems so very low, to take credit for doing what you have done."

"It must be so," said Michael firmly. "We have discussed this before. The king would not be likely to take the word of a garden boy."

"I don't see why he'd be more likely to take my word," said Morgan. "But if you are determined, it shall be so. I shall be terribly embarrassed, and will probably make a mull of it. I daresay all the princesses will hate me for it."

"Does it matter? After all, you have never cared for ladies' opinions before."

"No, that is true." But Prince Morgan cared very much for one lady's opinion.

"You are leaving soon anyway, so it cannot matter much," Michael pointed out sensibly. He tried not to laugh at the look of dismay that came into Morgan's face. Michael returned to the cottage, but had a hard time falling asleep.

Prince Morgan, uneasy but resolute, sought an audience with the king next morning. King Claude was in his throne room, going over some papers with Lord Alain.

"Ah, come in, Prince Morgan," the king greeted him as he came in. "How is that leg of yours?"

"Much better, I thank you. I shall be well enough to leave very soon, perhaps tomorrow."

"Well, you have recovered quickly," said the king genially. "We shall be sad to lose your company, but of course you will be wishing to get on your way."

Prince Morgan shifted his position uncomfortably. The real reason he was planning to leave tomorrow was to escape any retribution the princesses might devise for him. And now he had to get to it.

"You Majesty," he started, trying to choose the right words. "I do have something I wish to speak to you of."

"Yes?" And Morgan simply blurted it out.

"I know the mystery, Your Majesty. I know what happens to the princesses' dancing slippers."

There was complete silence.

Lord Alain regarded Prince Morgan steadily, an eyebrow raised in slight surprise. King Claude's jaw dropped, his arms went limp, and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. For him the world seemed to spin very fast. He had given up hoping that the mystery should be solved, thinking the task impossible, and resigning himself to the widening gap between himself and his daughters.

"Well, I suppose you would want the explanation, Your Majesty," went on Morgan with difficulty. He just wanted to get it all out, and then leave. "You see, there is this door, a trap-door, beneath the carpet in the princesses' bedchamber, and there's a ladder, and a tunnel, and the tunnel leads to the enchanted forest. There are faeries, Your Majesty, and the princesses dance with them until their slippers are quite worn out. Then they return, but enchantment draws them to come back every night. Well, but not anymore, for the enchantment breaks when the secret is told."

The king contemplated him in some wonder. "Is this possible?"

"Oh, I have some proof," said Morgan, fumbling in his pockets. "Here is a silver branch and a crystal flower from the enchanted forest. And of course there's the trap-door and tunnel, but I don't suggest you experiment with them." He placed the objects on a table. King Claude examined them in wonder. He could recognize faerie work when he saw it, even though he had never seen it before.

"Lord Alain, have my daughters sent for. I do not care if they have to be pushed out of their beds!"

Alain informed a footman and attempted to leave the room, but the king insisted that he stay.

"I want a witness to all this, for I fear I may go mad," said King Claude. He then turned again to Morgan.

"How did you do it? You were not in that room, your leg- I do not understand how it is possible."

"It isn't, really," replied Morgan simply. He was longing to be gone, but knew the king would not let him make good his escape.

Twelve groggy princesses eventually were assembled in the throne room, dazed and confused expressions on their faces. Uncomprehending stares were cast at the wide-eyed king, the blushing prince, and the inscrutable State Minister.

"Father, this is ridiculous!" announced Eglantine, who was very cranky in the morning. "To be forced out of our beds at-"

"Silence, child!" thundered the king. Eglantine shut her mouth.

"Daughters, your game is over. You have been found out," the king said with some pomp. First blank looks came; then realization dawned. Only the oldest princess and the youngest were not taken aback.

"Prince Morgan has discovered your secret," said King Claude, and all eyes turned to the prince, who squirmed uncomfortably and tried to avoid Laurel's gaze. "A trap-door, a ladder, a tunnel. An enchanted forest. Is this true, Lavender?"

"Yes," said Lavender, "it is." Her sisters gazed at her in stupefaction. She looked around at them. "It is over, my sisters, do not you see? The enchantment is broken."

"Might I have some explanation, daughter?" demanded the king. There was hurt in his voice as well as anger.

"I am willing to take full responsibility, Father," said Lavender calmly. "We discovered the door when Rose was cleaning underneath the carpet. We went in, and fell under the enchantment, or at least most of us did. I did not, and should have stopped the matter then. But I did not. And before long there was nothing I could do."

"You could have told me," said the king. "Would not that have broken the enchantment?" He also wanted to ask why Rose had been cleaning the carpet, but decided it was not very important at the moment.

"I could have. But I did not think you would understand."

The king realized that her judgment was true. But before he could respond, Marigold cried out,

"It's not Lavender's fault! There wasn't anything she could do without betraying us! And then when all those princes came, she had to protect us against them, and she did!"

"She certainly did a better job of protecting us than you did, Father," said Aster reproachfully.

The king looked long at his eldest daughter, and she returned his gaze steadily.

"Do not listen to them, Father," said Lavender quietly. "You have always done your best. It is not your fault Maman left."

"I am sorry, Lavender," said the king in a hoarse voice. Lavender went to her father put her arms around him.

"It is over, Father. It matters no more."

Then the king hugged her and said, "You are very like your mother, Lavender, always trying to do what is best for everyone. And I ignored all your advice. Now I shall have to listen to you as I would have to her."

"Oh, poor Father, do not cry!" exclaimed Alyssum, on the verge of tears herself. She flung herself into her father's arms, and soon all the princesses were gathered about the king, laughing and crying all at once. Both Morgan and Alain walked towards the door as quietly as they could.

"Wait!" said the king, espying them. Morgan sighed in frustration. "Prince Morgan, you have incurred my deepest gratitude. And much as I hate to part with any of my daughters, I am in honor bound to offer you your reward."

"I ask no reward," said Morgan to the relief of all, except, perhaps, one. "And I deserve none."

"Prince Morgan speaks the truth, though it does him no discredit," smiled Lavender.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked the king, confused.

"She means I did not discover the secret," said Morgan. "And though I don't know how she came by that knowledge, she is right. I spoke for someone else."

"But who?" was the general cry.

"I cannot in honor tell," replied Morgan. "I promised not to."

"But I made no such promise," said Lavender. "It was Michael."

There was uproar. Michael? The garden boy? How? The king sent for the garden boy to appear before him at once.

Alyssum was silent as all her sisters wondered and exclaimed. She was glad that Michael should be given credit. Yes, glad and hopeful of something to come. But she was uneasy, for she placed no dependence on her hero's acting in the usual way of heroes.

Michael went to the palace at once, guessing immediately that he had been found out. He did not doubt Morgan's honor, but he knew there were others who could guess at the role he had played. And Michael knew that his happiness was at an end. He could never go back to being the garden boy after this. He would have to be on his lonely wanderings again.

Michael kept his eyes on the ground as he knelt before the king.

"Michael, we have learned of your feat, and are grateful," said King Claude. He glanced at his youngest daughter, wondering what she was thinking. Her face was pale but excited and her eyes were fixed on the garden boy.

"You have a right to both one of my daughters and to my kingdom," the king continued with difficulty. This was a good lad, but a princess of Beloeil to wed a garden boy with no surname?

"I have a right to neither, Your Majesty," said Michael humbly. "I am only a garden boy with a magic cloak."

"A magic cloak? So that's how it was done!" exclaimed the king. "But, my dear boy, if you will not take what is due to you, name your desire, and you shall have it. For I think there is not a more worthy young man in all Beloeil."

"There are but two things in the world I desire, Your Majesty. One is a piece of earth to garden, and that I can find anywhere. The other I can only find here. But it is a treasure so great that I dare not aspire to it. The sight of you and your daughters in safety and happiness is enough reward for me. I have lingered here long enough, and mean to be on my way again. I thank you for all your graciousness." And with one quick glance at Alyssum, he bowed and left.

Princess Alyssum stared at the door as it closed. Her lips were tightly pressed together, her face pale.

"Go after him, Alyssum," said a voice. At first the girl thought it came from her own mind, but she realized that it was Lavender speaking. She spoke in a voice of urgency, her composure vanishing to replaced by earnestness.

"Go after him, little one! You are young, but you know your heart. You have this chance for happiness, and if you let him go, you will not have another such chance!"

Slowly, Alyssum nodded. She turned to King Claude.

"Father, I am going to marry the garden boy," she said seriously. The king blinked. "You see, I love him, and I think he loves me, and we both love gardens. So I am going to marry him, if he loves me, and I am going to stay with him forever, even if it means being poor. I hope you understand and are happy for me."

The king looked at Alyssum, and then at Lavender, then back at Alyssum. And for only a moment he glimpsed Queen Sue, smiling and nodding behind them. Kissing Alyssum's brow, he told her that she had better run fast.


	19. The Beginning of Happy Endings

**Chapter Seventeen: The Beginning of Happy Endings**

Alyssum ran and ran, until she was out in the garden, and could see Michael's form in front of her.

"Michael!" Alyssum cried out frantically. Michael turned slowly about and watched her come toward him. She ran up to him and took one of his rough hands in both of her small dainty ones.

"Michael you cannot go!" she said, "You cannot go, you cannot leave me! You promised! You promised me you would never hurt me!"

"It is by leaving that I hoped to keep you from hurt," replied Michael gravely, his keen eyes boring into hers.

"No, no, my heart should be broken if you leave! If you have to leave, you must take me with you, for I cannot live without you! I need you to listen to all the silly things I say, and to comfort me when I am sad, and to take care of me! Oh Michael, don't you love me at all?"

"Alyssum," said Michael. "Alyssum, of course I love you. I loved you the moment I saw you."

Alyssum threw her arms about his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Alyssum, you love me?" he asked, just to be sure. He felt he must be imagining this.

"Yes!"

"And you won't mind being a gardener's wife?"

"I refuse to be anything else!"

He disengaged himself from her arms, but only so he could bend down on one knee. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Very well, then. Will you marry me, my darling little Alyssum?"

"Yes!" Then he stood and caught her up in his arms and twirled her about. And soon every flower in the garden had heard the good news, and from that day on, they bloomed even more beautifully than before.

Once Alyssum had left, Alain and Morgan were at last successful in escaping the throne room. King Claude settled down to have a long and much-needed conversation with his daughters. What went on in that conversation is too much to tell, but suffice it to say that when it was over, the king and the princesses understood each other better, and were on the way to becoming a much happier family.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with," sighed Prince Morgan as the two men walked down the hallway. "I may tell you, I was scared stiff. But I am glad to have at last figured out why Michael wished me to tell rather than doing it himself."

"You did well," said Alain approvingly. "And so you are to leave tomorrow?"

"I suppose so," said Morgan. Now that the danger of angry princesses was at an end, he was surprised to find himself very reluctant to leave. "There is no reason to stay, is there? I did what I could to help Michael, and now he is bound to live happily ever after. No, there is no reason to stay."

"I think Princess Laurel will miss your company," said Alain.

"Do you?" Morgan's head jerked up. "I thought she would be relieved to be rid of me."

"I have lived in the palace for eight years," said Alain, "and I have never seen Princess Laurel smile and laugh so much as she has this past week."

They went their separate ways, and Lord Alain hoped that he had given Prince Morgan the hint he needed. A nice young man, and not stupid, but rather clueless in matters of the heart. It must be evident to all except Morgan himself that Laurel was in love with him. Had he experienced a tenth of the encouragement from Lavender that Morgan had evoked from Laurel he would have proposed to her within a week of meeting her.

Morgan had indeed been given food for thought. He went to sit on a bench in the garden, under the row of laurel trees that stood on the edge of one of the flower beds. There were many thoughts bouncing around in his head, and it took some time for his military mind to sort them out. The predominating fact was that he loved and needed Princess Laurel. He enjoyed her company to an extent he would never have believed possible. He could not bear the thought of spending a day without her company. And so on and so forth.

But what to do about it was another matter. Until Lord Alain's comment, Morgan had thought Laurel indifferent. He had reasoned that she only kept him company out of her natural kindness and civility. The notion that she might return his regard was entirely new. Until then, he had not the slightest intention of declaring himself. But by the end of an hour of thought, Morgan decided that he would propose to Laurel. After all, the only way to obtain victory was to risk defeat!

After about an hour spent in the company of eleven of his daughters, King Claude requested to speak to Lavender alone. The others filed out as Lavender seated herself on the top step of the dais, next to her father's throne, and looked up at him expectantly.

"Lavender, I wish you simply to advise me," said King Claude. "Tell me everything you think I ought to do for your sisters."

"Well, Father," replied Lavender seriously, "that is rather a broad command, but I think it deserves a simple answer. You must be as concerned for their happiness as for their safety, and be-well, interested in whatever makes them happy. Know what their dreams are, and help to make them come true." And she proceeded to tell him all she could of those dreams. By the time she had done, King Claude's mind was a whirl of plans for art tours, music concerts, wild animal parks, and library expansions.

"But what about your dreams, my daughter?" he asked at the last. "What is it that you want to do with your life?"

_"When I'm older I'm going to be a famous knight," said an eight year-old Eglantine._

_"You can't be a knight if you're a girl," objected Aster._

_"Yes I can!"_

_Determined to prevent a shouting match, Lavender asked Lily what she planned to do when she was grown up._

_"I would like to help sick people," said Lily quietly._

_"You already do. You help me," said Celandine, who lay curled up in a chair with a compress on her throat. "I'm going to be a famous singer. That is, if this cold doesn't ruin my voice forever."_

_"What do you want to do, Lavender?" asked Laurel curiously._

_"Lavender's g-going to be queen!" piped up five year-old Columbine. They had all laughed at that._

_"And who shall you have for your king?" asked Aster._

_"I shall have a prince among men," Lavender had replied briefly, before returning to the task of teaching Alyssum her letters. Yes, she would not mind being queen; to follow in Maman's footsteps would be a grand thing indeed. But she thought that finding her prince among men would be an even greater ambition._

Lavender was silent for a moment before answering. "My dreams are past coming true, I think, so there is no use in revealing them."

"That is not a full answer, Lavender. You must let me do for you what you would have me do for your sisters." Something inside Lavender was breaking, and she sighed, leaning against her father's knee. She closed her eyes briefly and said, "I dream only of that happiness that you and Maman had."

"But why should that be past coming true, my dear?" asked the king, puzzled.

"That I cannot tell you, Father. It would hurt far too much." Then Lavender left him, and he sat alone for some time, deep in new thoughts. So much had happened that morning, and he had yet to sort it all out. But he was interrupted when his youngest daughter and the garden boy entered the room.

"Your Highness," said Michael, bowing before him, "I humbly request your permission to marry your daughter Alyssum."

"Of course, Michael, of course," said the king, facing the inevitable. "You are a good lad, and will make her happy. Alyssum, come here." The king stood up and descended from the dais to embrace his daughter, then shook Michael's hand heartily. And he realized that a Beloeilan garden boy was worth a dozen foreign princes. Why on earth would he want his daughter to marry some arrogant, pompous fool and move to a faraway land when she could marry a good, intelligent, and respectful young man who lived just down the garden path?

"Oh, Father, thank you! I am so happy, you cannot imagine!" cried Alyssum as she held one of her father's hands and one of Michael's at the same time. "It is so wonderful, just like a story! Father, we have been talking things over, and we want to be married right away, and Michael doesn't want to be a prince, so I'm going to be a gardener's wife, and we can stay right here if you'll be so kind, and Michael can keep being the garden boy. But I think we'll need to buy a house in town, for we can't both of us live in Marthe and Ramon's house."

"We can do better than that, my child," said the king as Alyssum stopped for a breath. He had just thought of a brilliant idea and was eager to share it. "Ramon is getting on in years, you know, and it would be a good time for him to retire. I shall give him and Marthe a cottage in the country, and Michael shall become head gardener."

"The very thing!" exclaimed Alyssum. "That is, if you should like it, dear Michael."

"I should like it very much," said Michael. "I thank you, Your Highness. But do you think Ramon would be pleased to retire? I know he loves his job, and I would not wish to force him out."

"Oh, he shall grumble, no doubt, but I know he would very much like a garden of his own," said King Claude cheerfully. He was beginning to anticipate all the pleasure that was to be had in settling his youngest daughter, and his mind became full of wedding plans. But another consideration brought him back to earth.

"But if you will not become Prince Michael, what are you to be called?" he asked, in some concern. "You must be given a title or name of some sort."

"Oh, I have that all figured out already, Father!" said Alyssum merrily. "He shall be called Michael Star-gazer, since that is what he was called as a nickname, and then I shall be Madame Star-gazer. I think it sounds very well, do not you?"

Both Michael and his prospective father-in-law thought that it would sound very odd for Alyssum to be called Madame anything, but they neither of them told her so. The three of them went in then to luncheon, where they met Lord Dalfeu and told him the happy news. He managed to utter a few congratulatory words before returning to the more serious task of eating. As the other inhabitants of the palace trickled in, they rejoiced over Alyssum's news, and even Eglantine was very gracious on the occasion. Prince Morgan was almost completely silent throughout the meal, which was unusual for him, and Princess Betony was absent.


	20. Princess Columbine is Shocked

**Chapter Eighteen: Princess Columbine is Thoroughly Shocked**

After luncheon, Prince Morgan asked Princess Laurel if she would walk in the gardens with him. Laurel accepted the offer, and went with him to sit on a bench beneath a row of poplar trees. Morgan was now determined to declare himself, but he was still at a loss as how to go about it. He kept up a round of pathetic small talk, and every minute his courage waned. When she smiled at him his heart beat so hard he could barely breathe, and she had never seemed more beautiful. She was wearing a gown of green, the color that best suited her, and her abundant red hair was pinned up neatly at the back of her head. Her grey-green eyes were deep and shining, and Morgan could not keep his eyes off her.

"I must thank you for your part in breaking the enchantment," she ventured when the conversation lagged. She felt compelled to say it; it seemed so odd to sit conversing on mundane matters when something so momentous had just occurred. "We are all so happy now, and we owe it in part to you."

"Oh, I didn't do much of anything, except send my servant to filch the key," said Morgan, and then groaned. He wasn't going to endear himself to Laurel by admitting to aiding and abetting criminal activities. But Laurel only smiled again.

"You're not upset then?" asked Morgan anxiously. "I mean, you do not regret the breaking of the enchantment?"

"Not very much," said Laurel. "It was a grand thing for a time, but it seems so far away now. When do you plan to leave?"

Morgan gulped. Here was his chance.

"Princess, my plans wait upon-well, I meant to leave here tomorrow, but-"

"Tomorrow?" repeated Laurel, and there came upon her face for a moment a look of dismay.

"Yes, but-that is I mean- oh, confound it, why can't I say it?" Morgan sighed in frustration.

"Can't say what?" Laurel asked. She looked at him gravely, trying to determine what he meant.

"That I- that I would stay longer if- if you wanted me to," he finished lamely.

"Of course I want you to," replied Laurel. Then suddenly she realized what the poor man meant. She wanted to fling her arms about his neck and kiss him, but instead she began to laugh.

"Oh, Morgan," she said unsteadily, "you are incredible! You can defeat armies, but cannot even make a decent proposal!"

Morgan was relieved that she understood him, but concerned that she found it so amusing.

"Well," he tried to explain, "you see, I have never proposed to anyone before, and it is rather a nerve-wracking business!" This only caused Laurel to laugh harder.

"I don't see what is so funny," he said, feeling somewhat disgruntled. This was not going at all as he had planned. "You've probably never done it before, so you don't know how hard it is."

"You still haven't done it," pointed out Laurel, catching her breath. "And if you don't get on with it, I shall be forced to do the proposing myself!"

"Well, I- oh," he started. Her last words had taken a moment to sink in. He took Laurel's face in his hands and looked into her eyes. She stopped laughing abruptly.

"Laurel, I love you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"A very decent proposal," she whispered, with a smile.

"Answer me!" demanded Morgan in his best military-general voice.

"Yes, my dearest." And then Morgan pulled her to him, and kissed her.

They pulled apart when they heard a voice.

"L-laurel! I've b-been looking for you, and-" Princess Columbine stopped when she saw that Laurel, normally among her kindest sisters, was glowering at her. She was very puzzled, until she saw that Laurel's hand was clasping Prince Morgan's. Her jaw dropped.

"Columbine, go away," said Laurel. Columbine closed her mouth.

"But I w-wanted to ask you something," she protested.

"I am busy at the moment."

"You certainly s-seem to be!" agreed Columbine. "Are y-you going to marry P-prince Morgan? I must say, it is a j-jolly good notion."

"A jolly good notion?" repeated Laurel.

"Yes, a jolly good notion," corroborated Prince Morgan, standing and leading Princess Columbine away from the bench. "And if you'll excuse us for now, your sister and I shall continue to discuss the matter."

Columbine obligingly departed, gratified but amazed. She had wanted to ask if Laurel had seen Alyssum, for Columbine was eager to know where her younger sister had got to. She wanted to ask her if she might keep her insect collection at the gardener's cottage after Alyssum and Michael became its occupants. Eglantine had already twice destroyed the collection when in her customary rages, and Columbine had come up with the happy notion of relocating it to the cottage. But she was not to have the opportunity to make her proposal, for when she came upon the couple in a rather secluded spot, her sister requested her politely but firmly to leave. So Columbine left, feeling very shocked indeed, and even a little disgusted. She was not opposed to her sisters marrying, but she was an unromantic soul, and felt that these goings-on indicated a silliness in her sisters bordering on lunacy.

Lavender went to the bedchamber after luncheon. Only one other was there, Princess Betony, sitting silently on a chair. Lavender stood in front of a mirror. She saw her own perfect features, her dignified form, and her crown of black hair. She felt old and tired, and the weight of her hair became a burden. Turning away from the mirror, she looked at Betony.

"You're going," she stated flatly.

"Yes."

"Well, you had better go soon, then," sighed Lavender with resignation, sinking into an armchair. "Father mentioned that he would have the carpenters coming to block up the trap-door."

"I'll be going soon," said Betony. "But I have one more thing to do before I leave." She stood up and walked over to where Lavender sat. Getting down on her knees, she took Lavender's hands in her own and looked up at her.

"Lavender," she said earnestly, "you must promise me that you will put an end to this ridiculous situation."

"What do you mean?" asked Lavender, a trifle sharply.

"I mean that you've played the Ice Princess long enough. It's time you had your happiness. And you won't have it until you go and do something about it."

"I can't make him love me back," said Lavender shortly.

"But you can at least find out whether or not he does love you," countered Betony. "You assume he does not because he hasn't told you of it. But it takes a very proud and vain man to declare love when he has received no encouragement. And Lord Alain is neither proud nor vain. And you have surely been the most discouraging woman that ever lived." She paused, letting this sink in. It had its effect. Lavender's hard expression gave way to one of doubt.

"You can't go through your whole life wondering if you might have been happy," Betony resumed. "I'm not wise like you, Lavender, but I do know that making choices as to what will make one happy is hard. You have to give happiness a chance. Even if he doesn't love you, at least you'll not spend the rest of your life thinking about what might have been. Ten years is long enough. You've carried so many burdens, Lavender. Give this one up. Promise me."

Lavender still did not speak. She was facing her sister, but her eyes were off somewhere else. Betony got up and smoothed her gown. She pulled a cloak from a wardrobe and put in on.

"I'm leaving now," she said quietly. This statement caused Lavender to jump up.

"Now? Aren't you going to say good-bye to the others? To Father?"

"I think it's better that I go without a fuss. I managed to hug each and every one of them this morning, and that will have to suffice."

"I'll never see you again!" protested Lavender, putting her arms around Betony and holding her tightly. Yet still the tears would not come. She felt bone-dry.

"But I think I'll be seeing you," smiled Betony. "Faeries have ways and means, you know."

Lavender automatically helped her to roll back the carpet. As Betony opened the trap-door and descended the steps, Lavender said, "I promise that I will at least try to do as you wish."

"Better attempt it as soon as you can, before you lose courage," recommended Betony. "And you know, I think you should take out those braids. They are very dignified, but will be quite in the way when Lord Alain takes you in his arms and strokes your hair as you cry into his shoulder." And then she was gone forever.

A few moments later, Lavender found herself pulling the pins from her hair and unraveling the tight braids. Not because she intended to weep on Lord Alain's shoulder, of course. Such an idea was ridiculous, for she never wept, and the idea of Lord Alain's taking her into his arms was far too nerve-wracking to dwell upon. But the pins were itching, and the braids were so heavy. As the black waves fell to her knees, she let out a long breath. Ignoring the mirror, she resolutely walked into the hallway and had made it to the garden pavilion before she had even considered why she was going in that particular direction. Apparently, she was not the only one going in that direction, for she met Suzanne Dejolras as she came onto the pavilion.

"Oh, Your Highness, how do you do?" exclaimed Suzanne. "I am so happy for-well, I mean, I am glad all that trouble is over. Jean was just telling us, we had arranged to spend the afternoon here, as I so particularly wished to see the rest of the gardens. I was just feeding and changing Jeannette, and am going off to find Jean and the others, for we really ought to be getting back now. Oh, how pretty your hair is! You should always wear it so. Do you wish to accompany me? It is such a fine day."

"Yes, thank you, I should like it very much, on the condition that you let me carry Jeannette." Suzanne, very much gratified by the royal attention her baby was receiving, willingly handed the little one to the princess, and the princess, very much gratified to have something to distract her mind, took her.

"You are very good with Jeannette, Your Highness," said Suzanne as they walked. "She has taken quite a fancy to you, I think. You must be very fond of children."

"Yes, I am," said Lavender, her listless mood beginning to leave her. "I miss the days when my sisters were children. They were so sweet and so wild, and I had my hands full with them. But I did sometimes wish for brothers."

"Brothers are certainly wonderful, and so are sons," agreed Suzanne. She then added carefully, "If you do not mind my saying so, I think you would do well to have a family of your own."

"Do you?" was Lavender's reply. She looked somewhat ironically at her companion, and wondered just why Suzanne was so interested in her affairs. Perhaps she thought – well, it would not be wise to speculate. "Well, you may be right. But I am very much looking forward to being an aunt. At least one of my sisters is to be married soon, and it shall not be very long before there will be children about again."

"Ah, yes, but nieces and nephews are not the same as one's own children," said Suzanne wisely. "You may take it from one who knows." Here she decided that she had said enough, and changed the subject. When they came to the pond, they were greeted loudly by Camille, who espied the princess before he saw that his mother accompanied her.

"Hello, Princess!" he shouted. "I can crack a nut! You want a nut?"

Lord Alain turned to see the princess. He stood up to bow, but was caught off his guard by the sight of Lavender's black tresses spilling off her shoulders and down to her knees. For only a moment, he let his guard down, and Lavender caught the intense admiration in his eyes. Suzanne looked thoughtfully at him, and then back at Lavender, who, to her intense satisfaction, was actually slightly blushing.

"Yes, Monsieur Camille, I would very much like a nut," said Lavender, happy to bestow all her attention on the boy. She sat on a convenient bench, still holding Jeannette, and Alain recovered enough to speak to his sister.

Camille handed Lavender his newly cracked nut and she thanked him.

"You like nuts?" he asked. "I like them. Lina likes them. Unca Jean likes them. Unca Pierre, too. And Maman."

"I like nuts very much," replied Lavender, popping one into her mouth.

"Hair. Pwetty," piped up Lina, staring at Lavender. Pierre, who no longer stood in the remotest awe of royalty, commented, "I must say, Your Highness, your hair is remarkably long. It must be nearly four feet in length!"

"Well, you are rather horrid, Pierre, talking about how long it is and attempting to measure it! What matters is that it is quite beautiful! Anyway, Jean, we must be leaving now, for Lina was awful when she missed her nap yesterday, and I am determined that it shall not be so again. Come, Camille! Princess, I am sorry, but I shall have to ask you to return my baby."

"Of course," said the princess, kissing Jeannette's forehead before rising and handing her to Suzanne. "I do hope you will come again tomorrow. Or perhaps you could come to dine with us tonight?"

"Well, I should be excessively pleased, and so should Pierre, but I'm afraid my sister-in-law has a prior claim; she was slaving over a special dinner when I left her. Pierre, are you coming? Stop encouraging Lina to throw rocks!"

"Oh, I want to see the menagerie again, Suzie," objected Pierre. "I'll escort you home, but I'm going to come back to see the bear."

"I would be happy to escort you, Suzie," offered Lord Alain, moving to take his niece by the hand.

"Oh, no, Jean, that will not be at all necessary; Pierre shall do," said Suzanne hastily, casting a sharp look at her younger brother. "Good day, Your Highness. Jean, I shall see you tomorrow. You must come to see us in town, for Eugene has a great desire to see you." And then she was off, and Lord Alain and Princess Lavender were left standing together by the edge of the pond. Lord Alain was frowning, apparently lost in contemplation. Princess Lavender regarded him fixedly for a moment before cracking another nut, and eating it. The sound of the crack drew Alain's attention toward her, and he smiled.

"I must thank you for your kind attention to my sister, Your Highness," he said.

"You have no reason; I attend to her because I like her."

He could think of nothing to reply to this, and so silence reigned again. Princess Lavender was the next to make an attempt.

"Lord Alain, might I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Your Highness."

What on earth was she doing? She couldn't ask outright if he loved her! Quickly, her mind thought of another question to ask. It was one that she had, after all, asked herself more than once.

"Did you know of the enchantment?"

Lord Alain looked curiously at her, wondering why she cared.

"No," he replied truthfully, "but I did know that Michael was up to something."

"Yes," she mused, thinking of the affair of Prince Loc and the cloak. "I suppose you must have."

Lord Alain didn't have the faintest idea of why she was talking to him so openly. She had certainly never done so before. In fact, she had been acting oddly ever since the enchantment had been broken. Had the enchantment something to do with it, then? But she had clearly said, when the matter had been revealed, that she had not been enchanted. And that was strange, too, was it not?

"Your Highness, I fear that I am perhaps more curious about this affair than I should be," he said slowly, as an interesting possibility came into his mind. "In return for your question, I would like to ask one of you."

"That seems just," replied Lavender, glancing up at him. He looked rather grave, she thought.

"Why were you not enchanted?"

Here then was a way to do what she had set out to do without losing quite all of her dignity.

"There is a rule in faerie that I soon learned," said Lavender. She thought of Betony's words, and lifted her chin, only to lower her gaze when she saw the intensity in his eyes. But she was not one to turn back from a difficult task. She went on, in a low voice that shook ever so slightly. "If a mortal loves a mortal with all her heart, she cannot be enchanted."

This hint of hope was all Lord Alain required. Something in his mind snapped and something in his heart burst. He walked, almost ran, to her, and took her face in his hands, forcing her to look up at him.

"Lavender, who? Who do you love?" he asked demandingly.

"You," she said, and buried her face in his shoulder and wept. She cried for some time, all the pent-up emotion of years pouring out, as Alain held her tightly and stroked and kissed her hair. When she had sobbed herself dry, Alain wiped her face with his handkerchief.

"I love you, Lavender," he said simply, "Please marry me."

"I thought you'd never ask," Lavender answered somewhat shakily, upon which Lord Alain's hold tightened even more strongly and she found being thoroughly kissed.

It was too much for Columbine when she happened upon them a moment later. She was so astonished that she tripped over a rock and fell with a thud. Alain, ever the gentleman, reluctantly released Lavender so he could help Columbine up.

"What are you d-doing?" was all Columbine could utter as Alain pulled her to her feet.

"Kissing Lord Alain," said Lavender.

"Well, I c-could see that! B-but why?"

"Because I am going to marry him. Do you mind?"

"N-no! But how v-very strange! I d-didn't even know you l-liked each other in the c-common way." Columbine gulped and tried to compose herself. She looked at Lord Alain and asked, "Do you w-want to marry her?"

"Very much."

"All r-right then, I suppose y-you two know what you are d-doing. I am l-looking for your brother, L-lord Alain."

"He is gone to the menagerie." And Columbine took herself off.

"Eleven sisters-in-law, my love," said Lavender, as Lord Alain's arms went about her once again. He kissed her again several times before pointing out to her that he also had a multitude of relations, not all of whom were quite congenial.

"If you think Suzanne is a busybody, only wait until you have met my sister Elise," he warned her. "As soon as she hears of our engagement, she will likely come to pay a visit and determine whether you are a suitable person to bring into the family. The fact that you are a princess will mean nothing to her."

"She sounds delightful," said Lavender. "But I must warn you that once you have joined the family, Eglantine will have no scruples in cracking your skull with a candlestick should the fancy ever take her."

"I am more concerned about finding a snake sitting in one of my boots."

Columbine found Pierre at the menagerie, watching the bear with intense interest. Pierre greeted the princess cordially and noticed her rather dazed expression.

"Are you all right, Princess?" he asked her in concern.

"I think I am g-going mad!" she declared.

"Why?" asked Pierre. "You don't look at all mad to me."

"Every t-time I turn a corner, I s-see one of my sisters k-kissing someone."

"Who? I mean, who are they kissing?"

"Alyssum is k-kissing the garden boy, L-laurel is kissing Prince M-Morgan, and Lavender is k-kissing Lord Alain!"

"I say!" exclaimed Pierre. "That is a funny thing! I wonder if the weather has anything to do with it. And did you say my brother was kissing your eldest sister?"

"Y-yes, they were the w-worst of the l-lot!"

"Jolly good! That means Jean will be king someday, and I shall be brother to a king!"

"D-does it?" Columbine asked as Pierre gave a whoop. "I don't s-see what's so w-wonderful about that. I am a k-king's daughter, and I d-don't go around shouting about it."


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

That was a happy day, and all rejoiced in it. Even Eglantine was so pleased by her father's promise that he should teach her to ride properly that she didn't snap at a soul for the rest of the day. They all stayed up very late and celebrated, and the palace rang with such laughter that had not been heard in seventeen years.

Before retiring to bed that night, Michael took his ragged red cloak and made for the west wall. Soon he was in that enchanted forest once more. He had a shovel slung across his back, and when he had gone a certain distance, he began to dig a hole. He did not dig for long, however, for he was soon interrupted.

"What do you there, Michael Star-gazer?"

It was the faerie queen. She stood there in all her brilliance, smiling at him.

"I am burying the cloak, my lady."

"You need not. I will take it."

Michael handed her the cloak.

"You did well, Michael, and have come to all that you desire."

"That is certainly true, my lady. I am to have Alyssum as my wife, and the king says I shall be head gardener. I thank you, my lady."

"And I thank you, Michael Star-gazer. You have averted a great disaster."

"My lady," said Michael tentatively, "What of Princess Betony? She was not there this night. The king did not seem to notice, he was so happy, but I have not seen her at all."

"She is safe here. But none of you shall ever see her again."

"Then I was too late," sighed Michael. "I put off telling the king until the last minute, and now it's my fault. I suppose I too wanted it to continue."

"It was always too late for her. But for the others, you have saved them, and must be content. You can tell the king and his daughters that Betony is happily wed and will one day be a queen. Goodbye, Michael Star-gazer. We shall not meet again." She was gone, and Michael was left with his shovel. He looked about him and felt the magic of the forest slipping away. Then he returned, to the mortal world, where he would live as a gardener among men till the end of his days.

And so they all lived happily ever after. King Claude spent the rest of his days delighting in his children and in his children's children, and was at last laid to rest beside the grave of his queen in the garden. King Jean and Queen Lavender were the wisest rulers Beloeil ever knew, and the garden flourished under the care of Monsieur and Madame Star-gazer. Laughter and joy rang in the hallways of the palace of Beloeil, and likewise in the palace of Eldyfa, and there were always children underfoot.

As for the other princesses, their dreams came true as well. But those dreams are for another story.

The End


End file.
